The Longest Road
by roxstarchic0263
Summary: On his first day back at school after the Hale house fire,Derek meets Jade Ravencroft, a e helps Derek with the rough times in his life, and he soon discovers that they are mates.A better summary inside. DerekXOC
1. Chapter 1:The New Girl

**The Longest Road**

**(I don't own teen wolf or any of the characters, just the Ravencroft Witches and Warlocks)**

Summary: Taking place after the Hale house fire, Derek and Laura Hale continue to go to school after the loss of their family, living under the care of a good friend of their mother's. On the first day back to school, Derek meets the new girl, Jade Ravencroft, a witch, and her sister, Mona Ravencroft. Jade and Derek have an undeniable attraction to each other. She helps Derek through the rough times he is having and helping him accept the fact that most of his family is dead, except his sister and his uncle, and Derek opens up to Jade quickly, and her and her sister Mona become friends with Derek's sister Laura. Derek and Jade continue to stay together and eventually find out that they are mates. Jade and Derek leave Beacon Hills for a while after they graduated. They came back to Beacon Hills to help Laura track down the alpha, but find her dead body and to find out that the alpha has bitten someone…..

(_**These first few chapters will be about how Derek and Laura met the Ravencroft Witches)**_

Chapter 1: The New Girl

September 4th, 2007

Derek's POV

Today was the first day back at school. I was not thrilled at being back at school, but I didn't miss summer vacation. It didn't even feel like a summer vacation. It was more like the time for mourning over the loss of our family. Most of the summer, me and Laura stayed in our rooms and did absolutely nothing, even when Mrs. Conwell (our guardian and a friend of our mother's) told us that we should go outside and get some fresh air. We did no such thing. Whenever I think about the fire, I blame myself. I was tricked, by _her. _Just thinking about her made me sick. I don't think I will ever forgive myself.

"Derek, are you okay", Laura asked me. I didn't realize that Laura had already driven us and we were already in front of Beacon Hills High school.

"Just thinking….about them. I miss them", I was fighting back tears.

"I miss them too, Derek, but we have to stay strong. We have to keep going. For Mom, for Dad, for all of them." Derek looked at his sister, and saw sadness in her eyes, but also saw determination to stay strong, not only for herself, but for Derek, too.

"You're right", I said, as we both stepped out of the car, and towards Beacon Hills High school.

Jade's POV

Mona and I sat in the back of our mom's car while she was giving us a pep talk about our first day. Mona and I were a bit nervous because it's our first day at high school ever. Mona was worried about what people in high school would think of us if they knew that we both skipped grades because, apparently, our I.Q was off the charts, so I skipped two grades, and instead of starting the ninth grade like a regular fourteen year old, I was starting the eleventh grade, with a bunch of sixteen year olds. Mona skipped the eighth grade and is now going into the ninth grade where she will be surrounded with people my age. On the plus side, I only have to take two years of high school courses, but in Mona's case, she has to go through all four years.

"So girls, just remember to keep your head up high, no matter what anyone says, okay? Now, you should get inside of the school now, okay. I love you both", she said.

"Love you, too, Mom", we both said in unison. Me and Mona got out of the car and headed straight to the main office. People were staring at me and Mona just like I had predicted. When we got our schedules, Mona and I went our separate ways. She had math first period, and I had history first period. Just as the bell rang for classes to start, I opened the door to the history classroom. I went up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Jade Ravencroft, the new student", I told him nervously.

"Yes, that's right; I was told that there would be a new student this year. Here is your textbook", he said.

"Thanks", I told him, as I grabbed the textbook. As I turned around to find a seat, he introduced me to the class.

"Class, this is this is our new student, Jade Ravencroft. Jade, you can take a seat next to Derek Hale", he said.

The minute we looked into each other's eyes, I knew. Derek Hale was a werewolf.

Derek's POV

From the moment I looked into Jade's eyes, I knew she was a witch. My father had explained to me and Laura that supernatural creatures had some kind of intuition that we would know if someone was a supernatural. I knew that she knew too.

Jade's POV

I remember reading a book, remembering that it said that we supernatural creatures could tell if we were a supernatural and what kind of supernatural we were. I knew he was a werewolf, and he knew I was a witch, and I had a feeling that he wasn't the only werewolf at school, and by the look in his eyes, he must have figured that I didn't come to Beacon Hills alone. I went to the third row of desks and sat beside him.

"Class, if you will excuse me, the principal needs to speak to me in the hallway", then, he left the classroom.

I could sense that Derek was staring at me. Did he hate me? I wasn't sure. Witches were never a threat to werewolves back then, or even now, and I hadn't done anything bad to him. So why would he be staring at me? I took out my pitch black hair from behind my right ear and let it fall on the right side of my face. I also zipped my black sweater up halfway. Then I heard a comment from the back of the room. I could only make out someone saying "new girl" and "looks Goth". The voice sounded like a girl. Of course. Even at my old school, people thought that I was part Goth. But today I would understand. I was wearing all black. Black sweater, black tank top, black jeans, and black converse. I was even wearing black nail polish with black eyeliner, not to mention my hair colour. But I wasn't really Goth. I was just dressing the way that I felt. I didn't feel like going here because I liked it better back home, and when me and Mona were told that we were moving, her and I were not happy.

_Flashback_

_Mona and I had just come home from our last day of school. I had graduated the eighth grade, and Mona was excited to be going into it. We were about to go upstairs when my mother called us._

"_Jade, Mona?" my mom called." Come into the living room. Your dad and I need to speak with the two of you"_

"_Oh, no. What do you think they need to talk to us about? Do you think that they know about me sneaking out after curfew to that party last week?" Mona asked me._

"_Mona, if they knew about it, then why in the hell would they ask for the both of us?" I commented._

"_I don't know, maybe they think you helped me sneak out of the house"._

"_Well for one thing, I had no idea that there was a party that night, and if there was, why the hell did you not tell me about it?"_

"_It was for seventh graders only and it was on a school night. Cameron's parents were out of town, and his older brother offered to chaperon", she said. Just as I was about to speak, I heard my mother calling us again._

"_Jade, Mona! I heard you coming in through the door. Get into the living room right now!"_

"_Mom's snappy today, that's just great" Mona said sarcastically. Mona and I made our way into the living room._

"_Take a seat, girls" my father said._

"_What's going on? We're not in trouble, are we?" Mona asked hesitating by the second. This time, our mother spoke._

"_No, you're not. We have some news. You're father and I have decided that it would be best if we were closer to our family. Most of your cousins, grandparents, aunts and uncles live on the outskirts of Los Angeles, and Santa Monica, so with the four of us being the only relatives that aren't close by, your father and I have decided that we should move to..."_

"_What! We're moving! To Santa Monica?" I exclaimed. My father spoke._

"_No, Jade, we are actually moving to…"_

"_Los Angeles? We're moving to Los Angeles?"_

"_No, Jade, let your mother finish what she was trying to say", my father said impatiently._

"_Jade, Mona, we are moving to Beacon Hills, in California", she said. The whole time, Mona was speechless, from the moment she heard her mother saying "we should move" until she heard the words "Beacon Hills". Jade got why her parents wanted to move. Witches and warlocks were much stronger together, especially when they are blood relatives. But there was no danger to them now. They all would have sensed it._

"_When are we moving?" Mona asked._

"_This summer. We will start packing up in the middle of July, and we will leave Detroit on August fifteenth. This way you will have time to spend with your friends before you leave", our father explained. Mona was motionless. Anger was building up inside of me._

"_NO! There is no way in hell that I am leaving just because you want to be close to them. If you wanted to be closer to them, then we should have been in Beacon Hills a long time ago. I'm not leaving Detroit. You can leave without me", I yelled. I got up off of the couch and ran upstairs to my room, ignoring my parents calling me back downstairs. I slammed the door to my room. My cat, Rose, was lying down on my bed. I lied down beside her._

"_I don't want to leave. I want to stay here", I whispered. All she did was meow. I heard my door crack open._

"_Go away", I said angrily._

"_It's Mona, Jade. Mom and Dad told me to give this to you". She gave me the huge envelope. "It's our I.Q tests. The ones that our teachers recommended that we should take. Mom and Dad already opened the both of ours. It was something else that they had to tell us". Jade listened to her sister as she read her test results._

"_According to them, you did an extremely good job, and I almost did as well as you did. Which is why when we move to Beacon Hills, I'm skipping the eighth grade and going into the ninth grade, and you are skipping two grades and going into the eleventh grade", she said. Well she was right. Jade had done extremely well on her I.Q test. But she wasn't sure about going into eleventh grade. But the I.Q test didn't lie._

_End of flashback_

Those two months had been a blur for me, and now I was sitting in a classroom in Beacon Hills High school. I had just noticed two things. Number one: the teacher hadn't come back into the classroom, and number two, I had drawn something in my notebook. I had drawn my amulet, the one that she was wearing on her neck right now. The one of the quarter moon. Then a blond guy came up to me and started to hit on me.

"Hey, beautiful. Do you want to hang out some time? Maybe after school, we can study, and chill out, if you know what I mean", he said. Oh, I know _exactly_ what he meant.

"No, I think I'll pass on that offer", I told him. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Oh, come on, how could a hot girl like you, not want to be with a hot guy like me", he asked

"Because you're not hot. Not to me. Not here, not anywhere", I told him.

"Just give up, Sam. She doesn't want to go out with you. She barely looks old enough to go out with anyone". I turned around and saw the girl that was talking about me earlier. Then she started talking to me.

"Are you sure that you're around sixteen to seventeen years old because you don't look old enough to be here", she commented. By now everyone in class was waiting for a response from me, even Derek. So I decided to tell everyone. I really didn't care what people thought of me anyway.

"Alright, fine. I'm really fourteen years old, and before you ask, I didn't stumble into the wrong class. I was meant to be here. I skipped a few grades because apparently, I'm really smart. There, are you all happy now. You finally know the truth", I told them. Just as I turned around the teacher walked back in, and started his lesson. When the bell rang, I gathered my things and went to find my locker. Across, the hall, I saw Derek Hale looking and me again, like I was the most interesting person here. I gathered my notebook for math class, and then headed down the hallway. When I turned back, Derek was gone.

_**So, what do you guys think of the first chapter. Was the flash back too long? What do you think of my OC's? Please review! Don't hesitate to give me any feedback. I want to know what you think of the story. The next chapter is on its way!**_


	2. Chapter 2: The New Girl Part 2

_**(I own nothing except the Ravencroft Witches and Warlocks). So here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!**_

_**In this chapter, Mona meets Derek, and Laura meets Jade**_

Chapter 2: The New Girl Part 2

Derek's POV

I headed towards my English class when I ran into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry I bumped into you. It's my first day here, so I was in a hurry to find my next class", she said. I got a good look at her. She looked young, too young to be in high school. She had dark brown hair that was almost black. Then i looked in her eyes, and she looked in mine. Then I had a feeling that I knew who she might me.

"Whatever, it's fine. What's your name?" I asked her.

"Mona, Mona Ravencroft", she answered. "Why do you ask?"

"Umm, I just…never mind. I have to get to class", I said quickly. Then I walked away. So there were not one, but two new girls at Beacon Hills High school, and Jade Ravencroft has a sister, or a cousin. I had a feeling that she didn't come here alone. But why was Mona Ravencroft in high school? She looked too young. Maybe she skipped a grade or two. Jade did mention skipping two grades, so maybe being a genius runs in the family. The bell rang signalling that classes had begun. I took a seat at the back of the room. I tried to concentrate on the teacher's lesson, even though I was uninterested, but my mind kept wandering back to her, Jade. Now another question faced me. Why couldn't I stop thinking about Jade Ravencroft?

Mona's POV

Well, that was a weird experience. On my first day of high school, a werewolf asks me my name for no reason at all. I was now in my health class, listening to the health teacher talking to us about sex education, when really there was no one listening to what she was saying. It probably doesn't matter to most of the people in this class room because half of them have probably already had sex. My mind was wandering back to _him_. Why would he care who I was? Witches weren't ever a threat to werewolves. Witches and werewolves live in peace in this world alongside each other with no problems at all. We didn't hate each other, but we didn't like each other either, but still, no problems at all. I'm just so confused. I'll talk to Jade about and tell her about him. She'll know what to do.

Derek's POV

As I got the hall pass from the teacher, I walked down the hallways to go to the washroom. I just needed to get away for a little while. As I turned the corner, I ran into Laura.

"Derek, what are you doing out of class?" she asked me curiously.

"I needed to get away. What about you?", I asked her.

"The same reason you are", she replied. I stood there looking at my sister for a minute, and then my mind drifted to Jade. I didn't even notice that Laura was trying to talk to me.

"Derek? Derek! Are you listening to me?" she asked me. She was annoyed that I had just blanked out like that.

"Sorry, just thinking", I told her. Then I sat down in a corner of the hallway. She sat down beside me. Then she spoke.

"You're thinking about someone, I can tell", she smirking. I think that she knew I wasn't thinking about our family.

"So… who is she?"

"Who's who?" I asked her, acting confused. This was something I did not feel like talking about right now.

"The girl that you met. I can tell that you met a girl. I see it happen so many times in the movies and now I can just tell when boys are thinking about someone. So tell me. Who is she?" she asked again. I decided to give in.

"Her name is Jade, Jade Ravencroft. She's new here, and I think that she has a sister or a cousin, because I met another girl today with the same last name, and they are witches", I explained to her. She looked at me for a minute, and then she started smiling at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You like Jade. The minute I knew that you were thinking about her, I realized that you liked her. Tell me what she looks like".

"She has black hair as black as raven's wing that's past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes ,she is about a head and a half shorter than me, and she's just beautiful, I couldn't even stop staring at her in class today and…"

"Wow, you _really_ like her. I had to stop you before you told me an entire story about her", Laura said, smirking.

"Sorry, just got carried away", I said. I looked at the clock in the hallway.

"We should both get back to class", I told Laura.

"Okay, I'll save you a seat at lunch", she told me. Then she hurried back to class. I got up off of the floor, and did the same.

Laura's POV

The bell finally rang. I was waiting for class to be over since the minute I came back into this classroom. I rushed to my locker to grab some books from my before I went into the cafeteria. As I was walking towards the direction of the cafeteria, I got an idea. Derek seemed to like Jade Ravencroft a lot so I decided to track her down and ask her and her sister, or her cousin, whoever she was, to have lunch with us. I walked down the hallways to see if I could find the girl that fit Derek's description. I was so distracted looking for her, that I didn't notice bumping into someone.

"I'm so sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't paying attention. I'm really sorry ", she said.

"It's completely fine", I told her. Then she started to walk away. Then I realized something.

"Wait!" I told her. I grabbed her arm lightly, and spun her around. I looked at the girl closely. Hair as black as a raven's wing that goes past her shoulders, chocolate brown eyes…..

"Are you Jade Ravencroft", I asked her as I looked into her eyes. This girl was a witch alright, but I had to know if she was the one that I was looking for.

"Yes, I am. How did you know?" she asked me, looking straight into my eyes.

"You're her? You look _exactly _as my brother described you. Hair as black as a raven's wing, chocolate brown eyes…"

"Your brother?" she asked me, looking confused.

"Derek Hale. He was in your first period class this morning. That's what he told me", I said to her. "I'm Laura, by the way".

"Nice to meet you, Laura, but why did your brother send you to find me? she asked me.

"Oh, he didn't, I sent myself to look for you", I replied to her.

"Oh, okay, but why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me and Derek for lunch, along with your sister or cousin or whoever she is. Derek wasn't sure if she was your sister or cousin when he met her today", I told her.

"Derek met my sister?" she asked me. So he met her _sister_. Interesting.

"Yes, he told me that he bumped into her in the hallway today just like we bumped into each other. So how about it? Do you want to sit with me and Derek?", I asked her hopefully. She was about to answer me when a young girl came up to us. She looked like Jade, so I'm guessing that this is her sister.

"Jade", she came up to her, and then she stopped when she saw me.

"Mona, this is Laura Hale. Laura, this is my sister Mona", she introduced us. She waved at me, and I smiled back at her. Then Jade spoke.

"Laura invited us to sit with her and her brother for lunch. Are you going to join us? she asked her.

"Okay, sure, I'll sit with you", she said. I decided to make conversation with Mona.

"So Mona, you know my brother Derek", I said

"I do?" she asked me.

"Yes, he told me that he bumped into you this morning", I told her.

Mona's POV

So that was the guy I bumped into this morning. His name was Derek Hale.

"So", Laura said, interrupting my thoughts, "How old are you, Mona. You and your sister look really young, not that it's a bad thing".

"I'm thirteen and Jade is fourteen. I skipped a grade, and she skipped two because according to an I.Q test and the teachers at our old school, her and I are really smart", I explained to her. She looked surprised but at the same time, she looked impressed.

"Wow, so that's why you both look so young. So you guys are geniuses or something, right?" she asked us.

"Pretty much", Jade answered.

Derek's POV

I found a table to sit at and waited for Laura to come. Usually, she was here within five minutes but today she was late. Then she walked into the cafeteria and then I saw why. She was with them, the Ravencroft witches. The three of them got in line and got their food. Once Laura spotted me at one of the tables by myself, she motioned for the girls to come with her.

"Hi, Derek, you know Jade Ravencroft. You told me that she was in your history class first period, and you also remember Mona Ravencroft, the girl that you bumped into today", Laura said. I looked at Jade. After one look at her, it was hard for me to look away.

"Yes I remember. Hi, Jade. Hi Mona", I said.

"Hi, Derek", Jade said, and her heart rate went up when she saw me looking at her. Then she spoke.

"Derek, why do you keep staring at me? Is there something wrong?" she asked me. Now, why would there be anything wrong right now, other than the fact that she probably thinks I'm creepy because I keep staring at her.

"No, there's nothing. Sorry for staring. You're beautiful", I told her. She blushed.

"Umm…I… Thank you", she said. Then her and I were just staring at each other. Then her sister, Mona broke the silence.

"So, Derek, what grade are you in?" she asked me.

"I'm in the eleventh grade with your sister", I answered her. I continued to stare at Jade and she continued to stare at me. This time it was Laura who broke the silence. I was really getting annoyed that the silence was being broken.

"So, Derek. The reason these girls look so young is because both of them skipped grades because they're geniuses", Laura smirked.

"Laura I already knew that Jade skipped a few grades", I told her. But I had a feeling that Mona had skipped a grade or two. She looked too young to be in high school. The rest of our lunch time was silent while we ate our food, with me and Jade glancing at each other now and then. Eventually, lunch was over, and we all went our separate ways, except for me and Jade. Her and I both had the last two periods together, chemistry and health class. Her and I walked to class together and when we entered, people stared at us. We took seats at the back of the classroom.

After last period, I walked her to her locker.

"Can I ask you a question, Jade?"

"Sure, go ahead. What's the question?", she asked me as she put books in her backpack.

"How does it feel to be a witch?" I whispered to her, knowing if I asked her that question out loud, people would think I was crazy. She closed her locker door, and then turned to me.

"That's actually a really good question. I never really thought about it though. How does it feel to be a werewolf?" she whispered.

"It feels like you are the most powerful supernatural creature in the supernatural world", I answered honestly.

"Interesting answer", she said.

Jade's POV

To be completely honest, I think I'm starting to like Derek Hale. Not just as a friend, but more than that. I walked outside with Derek and saw that Mona had just gone into the back seat of my mom's car.

"Well, Derek, it been fun hanging out with you but my ride is here, I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow", I told him.

"Wait!" he said. I turned around. Then he spoke.

"I was wondering if you were busy tomorrow. Maybe would could study for that chemistry quiz we have this Friday?" he asked me.

"Tomorrow isn't a good day, but the day after that I'm free", I told him.

"Okay, so the day after tomorrow, my house five o'clock?"

"Yes, sure. I can't wait." I told him. Then he did something i didn't expect. He kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye", he whispered. I waved at him before turning around and walked towards my mother's car. Once I got in and put on my seat belt, we drove away from Beacon Hills high school, and towards our new home.

Derek's POV

When me and Laura got home (more like Mrs. Conwell's home), she was there and she was cooking in the kitchen.

"How was your first day back, guys? Did you meet anyone new?" she asked curiously.

"Derek met someone", Laura said, smirking.

"You met her too, Laura", I commented. Mrs. Conwell turned away from the stove to look at me with a smile on her face.

"So Derek, who is this girl that you met? she asked me, with a smile still on her face.

"Her name is Jade", I answered

"Jade who?"

"Jade Ravencroft. Her and her sister are new in Beacon Hills", I told her.

"Her and her sister Mona skipped a few grades because they are _really_ smart", Laura commented, with a smile still on her face. She was enjoying this.

"Well how old are they really?" Mrs. Conwell asked.

"Jade is fourteen, and in Derek's grade, and Mona is thirteen in the ninth grade", Laura told her. Then she added something.

"Oh, and her and Derek have a study date the day after tomorrow", she added, still smiling.

"Oh, well Derek, you should bring her over here. I'd like to meet her", Mrs. Conwell said.

"You will get a chance meet her, Mrs. Conwell. If you'll excuse me I have homework to do", I told her.

"Okay, you and Laura both go and do your homework. Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half".

Laura and I went upstairs. I needed to talk to her so I followed her into her room.

"What the hell was that!" I asked her. "Why did you tell her about Jade?"

"So that she wouldn't be surprised if she walks in and you guys are on your bed making out. I just gave her a heads-up just in case", she said, trying to defend herself. "For all I know, you could be planning on having sex with her or….."

"Laura that's enough. I'm going to do my homework." I told her. As I was about to leave the room when I turned around, and said "If I was planning of having sex with her, you would know", then I left her room.

Jade's POV

"So how was your first day of high school, girls?" my mother asked us as we came into the kitchen. I was about to speak, when Mona spoke.

"Jade met someone", Mona said smiling.

"Mona!" I yelled.

"Okay, okay. Jade met a _werewolf_", she said, still smiling.

"Mona!" I yelled again. I could feel the blush creeping up on my face.

"Okay, fine. Jade met _two_ werewolves", she said, with that annoying smile still on her face.

"MONA!" I yelled

"Alright, fine. _We_ met two werewolves, their names are Derek and Laura Hale, and from what I can see, Derek likes Jade, and you like him back", she said, _still_ smiling.

"So when do I get to meet him, or when do I get to meet them, Derek and Laura?", my mom asked excitedly.

"I don't know. But I'm studying with Derek the day after tomorrow", I told them.

"Looks like someone's got a study date", Mona teased.

"Well, I have to do some laundry. You girls do your homework before dinner, okay? , my mom said. As she left the kitchen, she stopped.

"Did you say that their last names were "Hale"? she questioned us.

"Yes, why?" I asked her.

"Wait here", she told us. We waited for five minutes and then she came back with something in her hands that looked like a newspaper.

"I don't know how it got in our basement. Maybe one of the construction workers that was working on this house left it here or something, but this article was printed three months ago, and I thought that you girls would want to see it", she told us. Then she left the room.

We looked at the article in front of us, and we stared at it in shock. On the front page of the newspaper, in big black letters it read "**TEN DEAD AFTER HALE HOUSE FIRE"**

**And that's the end of chapter 2. So the Jade and Mona find about what happened to the Hale's. I will try do update every day but with school coming up it might be hard, but I will still try. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Study Date

_**(Again, I own nothing except the Ravencroft family of witches and warlocks)**_

_**In this chapter, Jade and Derek have their study date and Derek opens up to Jade about the Hale house fire.**_

Chapter 3: The Study Date

Jade's POV

Today was the day that me and Derek have our study date. It was after school, and I was going to meet Derek in an hour so we could do homework and study together. So here I was, in my room with Mona, debating whether or not I should change what I was wearing. It wasn't really a date, we were just studying together and we never officially made it a date.

"I think that you should change your outfit, not that there's anything wrong with what you're wearing, I just think that you should change", Mona told me. I thought that what I was wearing was just fine. I was wearing my light purple off the shoulder shirt with my black skinny jeans and purple converse (I swear I have every colour), and my hair was curly and in a side ponytail.

"Mona, I know that you think that this is a date, but it's not. Derek and I are just doing homework together, nothing more, and I'm not changing because this is not a date, it's two people doing homework together", I told her. She looked at me for what seemed like forever, and then she spoke.

"Alright, whatever you say. But while you're with Derek, Laura and I are going to be hanging out; she said that she was going to show me around town. I'm sorry that you won't be with us, but she said that Derek might want to show you around himself", she said smiling. She just loves teasing me, doesn't she?

"Mona, please just…" ring,ring,ring,ring. My cell phone. I checked the caller I.D, and saw that it was Derek. I answered it.

"Hey, Derek", I said smiling.

"Hi, Jade. I didn't really see you much at school today, and I was wondering if you were still coming to my house so we could study and do our homework together?" he asked.

"Sure, I'm still coming. In fact, I'm leaving my house in a few minutes. Can you give me the address of the house?" I asked him, pulling out a pen and my notebook from my backpack.

"39 Davenport Road", he answered.

"Okay, see you soon. Bye". I hung up the phone. I turned around to see Mona smiling.

"When you get back from your study date, you are going to tell me everything that happened, I mean _everything, _and don't leave out any details", she told me.

"What's the point of me telling you everything that happened if you're just going to spy on us with the witch's glass?" I told her.

"You know, I hadn't thought of spying on you guys. But since you gave me the idea, why not? Me and Laura can spy on you guys while you're on your date", she said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Mona, it's not a date!"

"Alright, alright, but I'm still spying on you. Do you know where my witch's glass is ?", She asked me. You know what, I'll tell her where it is so she can spy on me, just so I can prove that nothing is going to happen between me and Derek.

"Come with me", I told her. Her and I walked through the halls of our mansion. Then her and I went up into the attic, where all of our witchcraft items were put until we could put them in our witch's lair. Then I found the box where my mom put the witch's glass'. Then I found Mona's. I handed her the purple outlined mirror.

"Thanks. But why did you help me if you knew I was going to spy on you?" she asked.

"Because I'm going to prove to you that nothing is going to happen. Him and I are going to do homework, and study for our chemistry test, and then I'm going to come home", I answered her. Then I left the attic and went into my room. I grabbed my backpack and headed downstairs into the kitchen where my mom was. She was sitting down at the kitchen table, staring into space.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her. Still no reply.

"Mom", I spoke, waving my hand in front of her face.

"MOM!" I yelled. My dad and Mona must have heard me, because my dad came running up from the basement, and Mona came running downstairs.

"What's going on?", she asked, confused and scared. Then my mom blinked.

"Mom, are you okay? I was trying to talk to you, but you didn't seem to hear me", I told her.

"Sorry, that I scared all of you. I was just…." She stopped for a moment, looking at my dad as if looking for approval, and then he nodded his head. Then he left the kitchen and went back into the basement.

"Girls, sit down. I need to talk to you. This won't take long", she told us.

"What is it? Is it something bad", Mona asked.

"Well it depends on how you look at it. See, witches can have visions, like seeing the future. But we can also see the past and the present because we have the blood of our ancestors and future descendants", she explained to us.

"So was that why you were staring into space? Because you were having a vision?" I asked.

"Yes. We can see visions when we want to, but sometimes they just come to us and we can't control that", my mom said.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Mona asked our mom, clearly confused, because it would make sense for our mother to tell us that witches could have visions. But then hit me? Why didn't Mona and I have any visions yet?

"I didn't tell you because your father thought that it would be the right time to tell you when you had your first vision, but you haven't yet. It usually happens when you're around fourteen to fifteen years old. When you saw me in the kitchen, Jade, staring off into space, I knew I had to give you and your sister an explination, and your father decided that it was okay to tell you. Better now than later when you think that you're going crazy".

"What about warlocks? Can warlocks have visions, too?", I asked.

"No, only the females of our race can have visions", she answered.

"Can you explain more of this to us later? Laura will be here any minute to come and get me, and I have to grab some things", Mona said in a hurry. This was something she didn't want to talk about right now. I wanted to learn more about it, but then I remembered that mom had to drive me to Derek's house.

"Mom, are you ready to drop me off at Derek's house? I'm still going over there", I told her.

"Yes, I'm ready. Go wait in the car. I just have to grab my keys, and then we will go", she said. I walked out to the car. I waited for a few minutes, and then my mom came out with the car keys in her hand. Then she walked into the car, then she asked me "So where am I going?"

"39 Davenport Road. Do you know where that is?"

"Yes, I've been down that street a few times". Then she backed out of the driveway, and headed towards my destination.

Mona's POV

I sat in my room waiting for Laura. After what seemed like forever, she honked her horn to signal that she was here. I came outside of my house and locked the door. You would think that I would be scared to get into a car with a werewolf, but I wasn't. After all, I was a witch. I got into her car, and then she turned to me, smiling.

"So, Derek and Jade have their study date. I wanted to spy, but he would know whether I was or not, so we can just hang out", she said.

"Actually, we_ can_ spy on them", I told her. "You see, witches have this thing called a witch's glass. It looks like a regular mirror, but it's not. First you have to do a spell on it, and then you can ask it where anyone is. So I can ask where Derek and Jade are and the mirror can show me what they're doing", I told her.

"No way! That's so cool. So did you do the spell on it yet?", she asked me.

"No I didn't. But I will do the spell, but not right now. Jade probably hasn't gotten to Derek's place yet, so maybe in about five to ten minutes would be good. It would be better if i could have my visions no instead of when I'm fourteen or fifteen", I told her.

"Witches can have visions?", she asked me curiously.

"Yes, my mom just told me and Jade today because Jade walked in on my mom having a vision and we had absolutely no idea that it was possible until today"

"So when you're old enough, you can have visions?"

"Yes, we can see the past, the present and the future because we have the blood of our ancestors and our future descendants. We can see visions whenever we want, but sometimes we just see them, and we can't control them when they just come to us. That's why Jade saw my mom in that state, because she didn't have the choice to see visions or not". Laura started the car, and we drove to the end of my street and started to drive further.

"Tell me more", she said.

"Okay, what would you like to know?", I asked her.

"Everything", she told me.

_Half an hour later…._

After I told Laura everything about witchcraft, she seemed surprised and fascinated at the same time.

"You have a very interesting culture", she told me.

"Everything I know is from personal experience, books and my parents, but mostly books. So enough about me, tell me about your culture, about werewolves", I told her.

_Another half our later…._

"You think that my culture is interesting? Yours is more interesting than mine. You can turn into a werewolf", I told her excitedly.

"No way! Your culture is so much interesting than mine. We just turn into werewolves, and your people are just like magicians only so much better!", she exclaimed. By now she had shown me half of the town.

"So what rank are you? Alpha, beta, or omega?, I asked curiously?

"I'm an alpha. I'm the first born so I was born an alpha", she answered.

"What rank is Derek?"

"He's a beta. He was second born", she told me.

"Do you have any other siblings", I asked.

"No it's just me and Derek", she told me. I decided to ask about the Hale fire, but I tried not to be pursistant.

"So what about the rest of your family?", I asked caiously. The second I asked that question, I saw sadness in her eyes.

"Never mind, you don't have to talk about it, I'm sorry I even brought it up, I really sorry I just….."

"It's okay", Laura said. She put the car to a stop on the side of the road.

"Can I talk to you about it? I never talked to anyone about it besides Derek , and before there was no one else for me to talk to ", she told me.

"Sure you can talk to me about it. The reason I asked you about it was because my mom found this article in our basement, she said that one of the construction workers had left it there because it was dated four months ago"

"It was about the fire, wasn't it?", she asked me.

"Ya it was", I told her.

"4 months ago, me and Derek were at school, and our house caught on fire. Eleven people were inside. All but one died in the fire. My uncle Peter made it out alive, with third degree burns covering half of his body. He's in a coma now. Derek and I were placed under the care of Mrs. Conwell. She's a friend of my mother's. When I turn eighteen in a few months, Derek will be in my custody and we'll move out and find a place of our own. My uncle is barely alive, and Derek's all I have left of my family", she said sadly.

"Do you know how your house caught on fire?", I asked her.

"Well I can tell you that it was no accident. It was arson. Hunters set our house on fire. We had done nothing wrong. There were children in our house, that were human"

"There were humans in your family?", I asked.

"Not everyone in our family were werewolves", she said, and then she started the car. I stayed silent. Ten minutes later, we pulled up to a half burned down house. Laura and I got out of the car.

"This was your house?", I asked quietly

"Yes, this was it. When I come here sometimes, just to get away, I can still smell burning flesh and still here screaming", she said with no emotion. I went to her side, and then I gave her a hug, and she hugged me back. Then she pulled away.

"Thank you for being here for me, Mona", she said.

"You're welcome". Then we got back into her car, and she went to show me around the rest of the town. We decided that we shouldn't spy on Derek and Jade, and let them have their study date in peace.

Derek's POV

I could smell her scent from a mile away, along with someone else's scent. She had the scent of peppermint and the forest. I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I came out of my room and went downstairs. Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it", I told Mrs. Conwell as she was about to get it. I opened the door to find Jade standing on the porch.

"Hi, jade"

"Hi to you, too", she said, smiling. She turned around to wave to her mom, and then she backed out of the driveway, and drove away. Her and I stared at each other for a minute, and then I let her in. before we went upstairs to my room, I remembered something.

"Come with me. There's someone who wants to meet you", I told her. I guided her into the living room, where Mrs. Conwell was. She was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Mrs. Conwell, this is Jade. Jade this is my guardian, Mrs. Conwell. She looked up from her book. Then she smiled.

"So you're Jade. You're much more beautiful than I expected", she said.

"Thank you. It so nice to meet you", she told her.

"Well I don't want to keep you two from your homework, so you two can go on upstairs, but no funny business", she said jokingly.

"Okay Mrs. Conwell". I lead Jade upstairs to my room. I let her sit at my desk and I sat on my bed.

"So what do you want to start with? Math, English, or studying for the chemistry test?", she asked me.

"English, then math, then we can study for the test", I told her as we started to get out our books. For an hour and a half we went back and forth asking each other what we got for each question, and we would occasionally glance at each other when we weren't asking questions. When we finished our homework, we took a half hour break before we were going to study.

Jade's POV

"So why don't you live with your parents?', I asked him, as if I already didn't know. I wanted to know what happened from his perspective. But then I saw his face. It showed anger, and sadness.

"Never mind", I told him. "We don't have to talk about it. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have asked", I said to him.

"Actually, I want to tell you about it", he told me.

"Are you sure? It's really none of my business?"

"I want to tell you", he said to me. Then he spoke.

"A few months ago, Laura and I were at school when our house caught on fire. Eleven people were trapped inside. Everyone died, except my uncle Peter. He's in a coma now. Child services placed us under the care of Mrs. Conwell until Laura turns eighteen in a few months and then it will just be her and I living together", he told me. I suddenly felt sorry for him.

"So your house just caught on fire?", I asked him.

"No. Werewolf hunters set the house on fire"

"You're sure it was them?"

"They were the only ones who knew what we were", he told me.

"Why would they kill your family? Did your family do something to them?", I asked curiously.

"No, not unless you count living. We were innocent. There were children who were human in that house, but they didn't hesitate to kill them. But the worst part about this, was knowing that this was all my fault", he said to me.

"How could this possibly be your fault?", I asked.

"Well there's more, but I don't know if I should tell you. If I tell you, you might judge me", he said to me.

"Derek, I would never judge you ever. It's okay, you can trust me", I told him.

Derek's POV

She wasn't lying. Her heart rate stayed the same as she told me that. This was the person that I could trust.

Jade's POV

Derek began to speak again.

"A few months before the fire, I met a girl, named Kate Argent. Her and I dated for a while. Even though she was three years older than me, I thought that I was in love. Her and I had sex, and she only did it so she could get answers out of me. You see, Jade, Kate was a werewolf hunter", he explained to me, Then he looked at me. Well it was a lot to take in at one time.

"Did you know that she was a hunter?", I asked him.

"No I didn't. I told her everything that she wanted to know because I loved her, and I thought the questions that she asked were innocent, but I was weak and vulnerable when I was with her. She was the one who planned to set my house on fire. She seduced me so she knew when my family was at their weakest. After the fire, I didn't see her at school for days. Then when I was walking through the forest I saw her, and she confesses that she was the one who set my house on fire. I couldn't believe that she had been telling the truth, and I was about to kill her, when she shot me in the leg with a bullet. Laura found me in the forest a few hours after that. Ever since then, I could never think about my family without thinking that it's all my fault that their dead" . I looked at him and it looked like he was on the verge of tears. I got up off of my seat and hugged him, and he hugged me back. I pulled back to looked and him and wiped a tear that had escaped his eye.

"I know that I've only known you for a few days, but I feel like you're the only other person that I can trust, besides Laura", he told me.

"I feel the same way", I said, and pulled him back into another hug. Then he whispered "Promise me that you won't tell Laura about Kate, she doesn't know about that part. If she found out, she would hate me for the rest of her life". I pulled back again.

"I won't tell, I promise, but I can't imagine her hating you. And to be honest, I don't think that this is all your fault", I told him.

"Thank you", he told me. Then him and I stared at each other, then he leaned in, and he kissed me. At first I was surprised, but then I was kissing him back. Him and I were kissing for five minutes when I pulled away for air. He looked at me and I looked at him. After what seemed like forever, I broke the silence.

"We should get back to studying", I told him. He nodded, and him and I studied for an hour and a half, and then it was time for me to go home. Derek offered to drive me home, so I accepted his offer. Him and I talked some more, and I explained my world of witchcraft to him. Then we pulled up to my house. Just as I was about to get out, he spoke.

"Wait, can you tell me one more thing about your culture before you go?", he asked me.

"Anything?"

"Anything", he answered.

"Okay, well on during the day and the night of every solar eclipse, witches and warlocks are at their most powerful. Witches and warlocks are even more powerful if you are a twin or if you have a sibling close in age to you", I explained to him.

"How close in age do you have to be?", he asked me?

"You have to be one or two years apart, sometimes three years, but that doesn't happen very often", I told him.

"Well, I have to get inside. I told my mom that I'd be back by dinner", I told him. Before I stepped out of the car, he kissed me again, and I kissed him back.

"Good night", he said

"Good night" I said smiling. Then I stepped out of the car. Then he drove away. I took my key out of my bag and walked into the house.

"I'm home!"

"We're in the kitchen!", my dad yelled. I put down my bag and walked into the kitchen. There was an empty space at the table with a plate of pasta. I sat in the empty space and started to eat.

"So how was studying with Derek?", my mom asked

"Fine. We just studied, nothing more", I answered. Then I turned to Mona.

"So Mona, how was hanging out with Laura? And did you spy on me like you said you would?", I asked curiously.

"Actually, I decided not to spy on you, and Laura and I had so much fun together. She showed me around town and we had coffee together", she told me.

After dinner, I went to my room and put on my white tank top with my black track pants and sat on my bed reading a book about witchcraft. Then someone knocked on my door.

"It's me", Mona said.

"Come in". She walked in my room and sat on my bed, then she started talking.

"Okay, so tell me everything that happened because I know that you and Derek didn't just study", she said to me, smiling. I knew that she wasn't going to give up until I told her so I decided to talk. I closed my book.

"Him and I talked", I said honestly.

"About what?"

"About what happened to his family", I answered

"Laura talked to me about that, too", she told me. "Okay, what else did you talk about?"

"Well on the way home, we talked about witchcraft", I told her.

"And that's it?", she asked me.

"Well, we kissed. Twice", I told her, as a smile spread across her face.

"I knew it! I knew something was going to happen between you two. You guys are clearly attracted to each other", she told me.

"Okay, okay you were right. Can you leave now? I was in the middle of reading a book", I said annoyed.

"Okay, I'm leaving", she said. But there was still a smile on her face. After a few hours, I went to bed with Rose curling up against my side. Then I fell asleep thinking about Derek.

_**This was the longest chapter I have written so far, it took me two days! Chapter four, I will write my chapters based on the episodes of Teen Wolf. Please review :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Witch and The Werewolf

_**A/N (at the end of chapter 3, I meant to say that after chapter 4, I would start writing my chapters based on the teen wolf episodes) Again, I own nothing except my OC's. Here's chapter 4. Enjoy!**_

Chapter 4: The Witch and the Werewolf

Jade's POV

It has been months since me and Derek have been together. People would still stare at the both of us when we walked into the room together, holding hands. I even got to know Laura better, and now her and I are like best friends, along with Mona. It was January, and it was after school on a Friday. Derek and I had planned to go to my house after school to hang out. He pulled up to my house in his car, and I led him inside my house.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know. Whatever's fine", he answered. So I led him upstairs to my room. Him and I sat on the couch in the corner of my room. It was quiet for a few minutes before Derek leaned in and started to kiss me. I kissed him back and before I knew it, I was lying on top of him, and we were making out. We made out for ten minutes before I pulled away for air.

"You're so beautiful, Jade", he told me, and by then, I was blushing like crazy.

"I'm still trying to get used to you telling me that", I said. Then there was a knock at the door. I got off of Derek and I opened the door to see Laura and Mona. I let them come into my room and they sat down on my bed.

"I like your room Jade. It's nothing like I expected it to be", she said, turning to me.

"What did you expect? Spiders and cobwebs with spell books and a cauldron?" I asked her, smiling.

"Well, I did expect spell books in your room, but I wasn't sure about the spiders and cobwebs", she said.

"We have all of that stuff in our witch's lair", Mona told her.

"Are we aloud to see the witch's lair?" Derek asked curiously. I decided that Laura and Derek could see it. I mean, there was nothing to hide, right?

"Sure. We don't have anything to hide, right Mona?" I asked. She nodded. So Mona and I lead Derek and Laura into our basement and to the hidden door. I did a spell on the wall to make the door appear. Then I opened it, and went down the long hallway with Derek, Mona, and Laura following behind. After a few turns in the tunnel, we stopped at the door. I did another spell and the door opened, and I walked inside with Derek, Laura and Mona. I turned around to see what Laura and Derek's reaction would be. They seemed fascinated as they walked around the lair, looking at the spell books, and ingredients for our spells. They were almost as interested as I was when my mom and dad first showed me the lair when I was four years old.

_Flashback_

_It was summer of 1997, and I had just turned four three months ago. Mona was having her nap and I was playing tea party with my bear in my room. Then mom and dad came into my room and sat down beside me, looking at me._

"_Mommy, daddy, what's wrong?" I asked them._

"_Nothing's wrong sweetheart, we just want to show you something", my dad said. They both helped me up and mom held my hand as we walked downstairs, with me still holding my bear. They led me downstairs and into the living room where the door to our basement was. My dad opened the door, motioning me to go with him. I took three steps back, clutching my bear._

"_I don't wanna go down there, daddy. It's scary down there, and there will be monsters down there trying to eat me. Why do you want me to go down there? Do you want the monsters to eat me?" I asked them terrified._

"_Baby, there are no monsters down there, I promise. We have a surprise in the basement for you and if you don't come downstairs with us, then you won't get the surprise", mommy told me._

"_Okay, I will go. But one of you has to carry me", I told them. In the end, mommy carried me downstairs. I had my eyes closed the whole time._

"_Jade, you can open your eyes now", mommy told me. I opened my eyes and she set me down on my feet. I looked around. There were no monsters, just like mommy said._

"_What's the surprise?" I asked, confused._

"_We will show you. Follow me", daddy said. I followed him around the basement until we reached a door. He said something that I didn't know, and then the door magically opened._

"_Wow, daddy! How did you do that?" I asked him._

"_I will tell you, but not now. Follow me". I followed him down the long hallway with mommy behind me. Then there was another door. Daddy said something again, and the door opened. He stepped inside, and he motioned for me to come inside, too. I looked back at mommy before walking in. I looked around. Inside this room were big books, with a big pot at the back of the room. There were also spider webs in the corners, too. There were also bottles of liquids on a shelf in one corner. The floor and the walls were made of stone as I walked around the room, still holding Teddy._

"_What is this place?" I asked them. They pulled up three wooden chairs that had been in another corner of the room, and sat me down in one, while they had sat down in the other two. Then my mother spoke._

"_Jade, before you and Mona were born, before your father and I was born, a long time ago, people from our family were born into a family of witches", she started off._

"_Witches? Like the kind with green faces that wear pointy hats, and have black cats. The kind that comes out on Halloween to cast mean spells on people? My family from a long time ago were like that?" I asked, scared._

"_No, not like that. Those kinds of witches are only pretend. You see, witches from our family are wiccans". She told me._

"_What are wiccans?" I asked curiously._

"_Wiccans are people who heal the sick and also practice magic"_

"_Magic? So my family from a long time ago had magic? Does this mean that you have magic? Will I have magic? I asked curiously. This time, daddy spoke._

"_Yes, our family from back then had magic, and yes, your mother and I have magic, and you, Jade have magic as well"_

"_Really? Cool! But… why can't I do any magic spells yet like you did on the door, daddy?" I asked him, sadly. "Are you lying to me?"_

"_No I'm not lying. You just haven't done any spells yet. Once you do a spell, your powers will be activated and you will be able to do any spells that you want to do", he told me._

"_Okay, but I have more questions. What are boy witches called? Is Mona going to be a witch too? Was your family and mommy 's family witches, too?"_

"_Slow down Jade", mommy said laughing. "Boy witches are called warlocks. Your father and I both come from a family of witches and warlocks, and Mona is a witch, too."_

"_This is all so cool. Are there more witches in the world besides you, me and daddy?" I asked._

"_Well, yes there is. There are all of your aunts and uncle and cousins, and your grandparents from my side of the family and your dad's side of the family. And yes, there are more witches and warlocks in this world than just our family. But there are also other supernatural", mommy said._

"_What are supernatural, mommy?"_

"_Supernatural are people in this world that appear human, but are not. For example, our family, the Ravencrofts and the Skyes family are witches and warlocks. There are also werewolves and shape shifters"_

"_Are they dangerous, daddy? The werewolves and what are shape shifters?"_

"_The werewolves will not hurt us. We have lived in peace for a very long time. Our family had even healed a few werewolves a long time ago in a battle", he said. "Shape shifters are humans that can take the shape of a human and any animal they choose. When shape shifters have lived for thirteen years, they must choose an animal that they will shape shift into for the rest of their life. And they are also no threat to witches", my father explained. Then, my mother got up from her chair, and went to the far end of the room, where there was a table. She picked up something that looked like a necklace. She walked over to me and put the necklace around my neck. The charm on it was a silver star, and it had a blue/green stone in the middle of it._

"_It's pretty", I told them._

"_And it's yours", mommy said. I jumped up from my seat and hugged her._

"_Thank you mommy!" I said. Then I turned to daddy._

"_So, when I can get my magic, daddy? When can I do a spell?"_

"_You will get your powers tomorrow", he told me. I'm so excited. My family is made up of witches and warlocks, like a fairy tale, only we don't have green faces, and there are other people like my family. Then, I asked mommy and daddy something._

"_Mommy, daddy, can I get a cat?" I asked._

_A few weeks later_

_I finally have my powers. My first spell was how to open the witch's lair doors. Daddy told me that all of the spells that witches and warlocks have are in Latin, which is an old language. By now, I had learned twenty spells, and mommy and daddy had told me some important things, too. Like not to tell anyone what I was, not even Mona (well, not yet at least). They also told me that I was not allowed to use my spells for evil things, like the witches with green faces did. They also told me that if I happened to find a supernatural person, that I would know by just looking in their eyes. It was because supernaturals had some kind of sense, that we could tell if someone was a supernatural. They also told me that witches and warlocks were most powerful during a solar eclipse. Mommy and daddy got me at cat, actually they got me four cats because they were all family and I didn't want to split any of them up. Also because from what I know, all witches have cats, so I wanted one. I go into the witch's lair to practice spells all the time after I get home from school. Now that I am a witch, I feel like I am a witch princess._

_End of flashback_

Do I still feel like a witch princess? Sometimes, but not all the time. After a few minutes of Mona explaining everything in the witch's lair, we all went back upstairs and into my room to hang out until Derek and Laura went back to her house. She turned eighteen two weeks ago. She didn't want to celebrate her birthday, so she just invited us over for a sleepover with pizza and popcorn in her apartment.

_**July 1**__**st**__**, 2008**_

Derek's POV

Laura graduated high school a few days ago, and Jade and I will be graduating high school in a year. I am now seventeen years old, and Jade will be fifteen in a few weeks. She is discussing the matter of moving into her own place after she graduates with her parents, even though she will be on the verge of turning sixteen. She said that she doesn't have any plans on going to college because she had no interest in a career. Mona suggested that she become a doctor, because they're a family of wiccans after all, but Jade had no interest. Her parents told her that she didn't have to go to college right away, that she still had two years left to decide if she wanted to go. But she had mentioned that the Ravencrofts (Jade's dad's side of the family) and the Skyes (Jade's mom's side of the family) had an enormous fortune already and it wouldn't make a difference whether she worked or not. It was the same situation for me. My parents had left Laura and I a small fortune of that we could live off of in case anything happened. Laura has decided not to go to college, because she had no interest of any kind of career.

_**Another year later**_

Jade's POV

Derek and I graduated from Beacon Hills high school yesterday. Even though I didn't experience four years of high school like a normal person, I still enjoyed it, mostly because of Derek. Him and I are meeting somewhere tonight, he told me that it was a surprise, and that I couldn't say anything. He even told me to not look into the future to see what he was planning. But I told him that if a vision just came to me and I saw what he was going to do, it wouldn't be my fault.

"Jade! Come down here", Mona yelled. I got up from my bed and I went downstairs to see Mona and my parents smiling at me.

"What's going on?" I asked them. Then, they led me outside to my mom's car, and we all got in. We drove for what seemed like forever, until we reached a small house, which was more like a cottage just outside of Beacon Hills. Then Mona spoke.

"This… is one of the two graduation presents that we are giving you", Mona said smirking. My parents looked back at me, smiling, while I was looking at them in awe.

"No way! Are you serious!" , I asked them. I jumped out of the car and walked up to the house.

"This is perfect", I murmured.

"You're forgetting this", I turned around as my father handed me the key. I put the key in the hole, and I opened the door. When I stepped inside, I saw a small kitchen, and beside it was a living room, with a long couch, a coffee table, and a flat screen TV. I went to the back of the house and saw that there was a small back yard. I went upstairs to see what was there. I saw that there were three rooms. One would become my bedroom, and the other two would be guest rooms. Each room had a great view. I went back downstairs and saw that my parents and Mona were waiting for me. I ran up to them and gave them a hug.

"Thank you! Thankyou! Thank you!" I said smiling. I pulled away from them. "So I get to live here?"

"Yes, you can live here, or maybe you could use it for when you visit Beacon Hills if you want to go back to Detroit. We know you're only about to turn sixteen, but we think that your mature enough", my mom said, and I saw tears in her eyes.

"Aww, mom", I said crying. "I won't go that far. I will stay close by. Thank you so much for this. All of you"

_**Later that night**_

I told Derek about my cottage after our date and we went there. Him and I sat on the couch making out when he pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I need to tell you something", he told me. I waited for what seemed like forever, and then he told me.

"You're my mate", he whispered. I almost fainted when he told me that. Don't get me wrong, I really like Derek, but I wasn't expecting that.

"I am?"

"Yes, Jade. You're my mate. I can't live without you. It hurts to be away from you and you are the only person who truly understands me, you're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you". I looked at him for what probably seemed like forever, and then I pulled him back in and kissed him passionately, while he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He pulled me on top of him and we started to make out, and things started to get hot and heavy. We sat up and he pulled my shirt off, and then I pulled off his jacket, and his shirt, raking my nails down his chest, earning a growl from him. His mouth moved to my neck, sucking and biting down softly where there would probably be a mark after.

Derek's POV

I was marking her neck so I could give her a chance to breathe. I could smell her arousal all over her. Then I realized….now isn't the right time. I wanted to take her so badly, but I just couldn't. She's too young, and fragile. She pulled my face back to hers and she started to pull us down onto the couch, but I stopped her.

"Jade, wait. We can't do this. Not now. I can't do this to you", I told her.

"Yes, you can. Don't you love me?" she asked confused.

"Yes, I do. Which is exactly why we can't do this. I'm sorry I lead you on". She pulled back to look at me, and I saw sadness in her eyes.

"Okay", she said. She got up off the couch to find her shirt, I did the same. When she found it, she put it back on and sat on the couch again. I sat beside her.

Jade's POV

"I'm sorry I let it get this far. I didn't want you to feel the way you're feeling right now", Derek told me. If Derek hadn't told me that I was his mate and that he was in love with me, I wouldn't have believed him.

"It's okay. I believe you. But I have one question", I said to him. "Can I see what you look like as a wolf? We've been together for over a year and I haven't got a chance to see what you look like. Please?" Then he turned away from me, and I heard muscles moving around. It was dark in here, so I decided to light the candles around the room. I focused really hard to get all ten candles lit with my mind. After a minute, I opened my eyes and saw all the candles spark to life. Then I turned to Derek. He was still turned away from me. I got up from the couch and went to the other side where he was. Then I stood face to face with him. His face had changed completely. His nails had turned into claws. Hair had grown down to his cheeks, and his ears were pointed. His teeth had grown into fangs, and his eyes colour changed into a beautiful cobalt blue. I stared into his eyes for a while, and then they turned back to green. I pulled back to look at his face which had changed back to normal. Eventually we both fell asleep on the couch. The next day I went back to my house and packed up my things, and got my second gift, which was a black Mercedes that I could drive once I turned sixteen(seeing as I already had my license), and took my cat with me. My parents said that they were going to move to Santa Monica where some of the Ravencrofts and the Skyes were. By September, Mona had already started school with some of my cousins. Derek, Laura and I left Beacon Hills for a few years, because there was nothing keeping us there. Occasionally, I would visit my house there, and Laura and Derek would visit their uncle Peter .I would visit Santa Monica where my family was.

May 15th, 2010

Laura's POV

There was a rumour going around saying that there were mysterious killings going on in Beacon Hills. I went to get the mail and there was a letter addressed to me. It was a picture of a deer, with a spiral on it. Then I knew that it was someone from our kind that was killing people. I went back inside to find Derek and Jade making out again.

"Derek, Jade. I think we have a problem", I told them, as I walked to the couch. They snapped out of it, and they walked to the couch together. Then I handed the picture to Derek. Him and Jade looked at it.

"What does the spiral mean?" Jade asked.

"It's our sign for revenge", I explained.

"Where did you get this?" Derek asked.

"It came in the mail. It said that it was from Beacon Hills but it didn't give me an exact address." I told them. Suddenly, Jade gasped. I looked up from the table and saw that she was staring at the wall.

"Jade! What is it? What did you see?" Derek asked frantically.

"Get me…. a piece…of paper…and a….pencil", she said between breathes. I had only seen her have a vision once and that was a few two years ago.

Jade's POV

The vision was still going on and I was still able to talk. I felt Derek put the pencil in my hand, and I started to draw what I was seeing. A man, but it had wolf features, like Derek. It was attacking someone, a man. He was mauled very badly. On his torso, I saw I spiral. Then, I was brought back to reality. I gasp, and looked down at the picture in front of me, as did Laura and Derek.

_Two days later_

Laura was going to see what was going on in Beacon Hills. All that she knew someone was killing innocent people. So she was going to check it out. She said that she would call us for back up if she needed it, then she was out the door.

"I hope she's careful. I don't want her to get hurt", I told Derek. He pulled me into a hug.

"She'll be okay", Derek said. Then he kissed me passionately, which lead to the both of us going into his room to have sex.

_**So what do you think of this chapter? What do you think about the flashback? Please give me some feedback. I will try to update once every week. Please review! Next chapter= episode 1 of Teen Wolf from many character's POV!**_

_leave beacon hills with Laura, for a while. Ravencrofts move to santa monica,. Mona graduates in santa monica highschool. Derek and jade come back. Derek is 21, jade is 19, mona is 18. They find laura dead, and they find out someone had been bitten_


	5. Chapter 5: Wolf Moon

_**A/N: so readers, here is chapter 5 for the longest road, also the first episode of teen wolf**_

Chapter 5: Wolf Moon

Jade's POV

It has been months since Laura called Derek and I. We were worried about her .That was why we were on our way to Beacon Hills right now. Me in my black Mercedes, and Derek in his Camaro. He was going to stay in what was left in his house, and I was going to stay in mine, outside of Beacon Hills. He told me that it would be safer for me if I lived in my cottage than in his house, or at my old house that I used to live in when I first moved to Beacon Hills. I had been surprised that my parents did not want to sell the house that we lived in for two years, but they told me that it didn't hurt to have an extra house. After a few minutes, I came into view of my cottage. Rose meowed as I pulled in to the driveway, while Derek parked on the side of the road. I grabbed my bag from the passenger seat, and went to my trunk, and pulled out three suitcases. Derek helped me with them while I opened the door to my cottage. It still looked the same, except for a few cobwebs in some of the corners. I put down my bags at the door. I went to sit down on the couch, and Derek and Rose followed.

"Why can't I live with you?" I asked him confused. He looked at me long and hard.

"My house is in no condition for a witch to live in. I couldn't ask you to live with me"

"Well, then you can live with me. I don't mind. Laura can even live with us. Both of you can have the guest rooms if you want to", I begged him.

"I couldn't ask you to do that", he said, as he got up and grabbed my bags, heading for the stairs. I followed behind him as he reached my room, and set down the bags. I went to the washroom in my bed room since I had to go. So I did my business and got out of the washroom. Derek was sitting down on my bed. I went to join him, but I stopped mid- way and gasped. I was having a vision. Derek came to my side.

"Jade! What is it? What do you see?" he asked frantically. I was seeing Laura, in the forest, and the same man with the wolf features again, and I saw her open her mouth to scream. Then my vision was cut off.

"NO!" I screamed. I got out of Derek's grasp, and ran downstairs and out the door to my car.

"Jade! Stop! What the hell is going on?" he asked as he stopped me at my car door.

"Laura! It's Laura! I had a vision of her, and that man who looked like a wolf! I think he's going to hurt her. I have to get to her!" I screamed. I opened the door to my car and got in, and Derek climbed into the passenger seat. I sped off, and tried to remember the fastest way to get into the forest. Then I decided to go the reserve. As soon as we got there, Derek and I jumped out of the car. I ran straight into the forest, calling out Laura's name.

"Jade, wait", Derek called. But I was already far into the forest, looking for Laura, and was ready with my magic in case I would need it. Then I heard a growl. I turned around, already thinking of a spell that I could use. Then, I saw red eyes. I was starting to get scared. Before I could react, it picked me up, and threw me across the forest, and then ran away. Bastard. I was lying on a bed of leaves, and mud when Derek came running and knelt down to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked frantically, already checking for bruises.

"I'm okay, but that's not important right now, I have to find Laura". I got up and started running around again. Derek must have thought I was crazy after what happened. After half an hour, Derek said that he could smell Laura's scent, coming from the southwest direction. Then I ran.

"Jade, wait!" Derek yelled. But I didn't listen to him. I needed to find Laura. I needed to know that she was okay, and if she was hurt, I would heal her. I wouldn't even care if she would be healing by herself already. I was running so fast, I didn't realize that I tripped on a log. I fell beside it. I turned around, and realized that it wasn't a log; it was a half of a bloody body. I screamed as loud as I could. Then I realized that it was…..

"LAURA!" I got up off the ground, not caring that I was covered in dirt and leaves. I looked down at her lifeless half body. Tears sprang into my eyes, and fell from my face as Derek came running to me, realizing what I just saw, as he looked down at Laura as well.

"This is all my fault! I should have been looking into the future more often. I should have given her a protection ward! I was too late!" I fell to the ground, sobbing. I heard Derek walk over to me, and he picked me up. Then he started walking in the opposite direction.

"Laura", I whispered. Derek just kept walking for what seemed like forever. I didn't look up from Derek's chest to see where we were. Then he rested me down somewhere. I refused to open my eyes, so I just fell asleep.

_The next day….._

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a bed, and in a room that I didn't recognize. Besides the bed, there was a flat screen TV on the wall. There was also a night table, and a closet. I turned my body to see Derek standing over me.

"Derek, where am I?" I asked worried.

"My house", he said.

"Whose room is this?"

"Mine", he answered.

"Why did you bring me here? Why didn't you take me home?"

"I couldn't take you home after what you saw. I couldn't leave you alone at your house. So I brought you here". I looked down at myself to see that I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday, and that they were still covered in dried up mud and leaves. I even swore that I saw some blood.

"You can take a shower. The bathroom is across the hall. I'll go and find you some clothes", Derek spoke. I got up off the bed, and got out of the room. I went straight to the bathroom and closed the door. I looked around. There was a bathtub right in front of me. To my left, there was a mirror, and a sink under it. I saw that there was shampoo, soap, and towels there. They were probably for her when she had come here. I turned on the shower, and put on some hot water. As the water was running, I stripped my black sweater, and purple top, along with my black jeans and shoes. I took out the hair band that was keeping my ponytail together. I grabbed the shampoo and the soap and got into the shower. As the soap and water washed my skin, I grabbed the shampoo, and started to apply some in my hair. After I was clean, I turned off the shower, and stepped onto the cold floor. By the sink, I saw a black shirt, with some grey jeans, and black heeled shoes. I also saw a brush and a hair dryer. I hadn't even noticed that Derek had been in here. I brushed and blow dried my hair, and put on the clothes. As I put on the shoes, I remembered that I had given them to Laura for her 22nd birthday. That was the weekend that Mona had come from Santa Monica to see us.

_Flashback_

_Mona had just given Laura her gift. It was a pendant of a wolf. She also gave her a good luck charm that witches used to ward off evil spirits. I went to the other side of the room to get Laura's gift, and sat down between Derek and her._

"_Happy birthday, Laura", I said happily. I could see that she was trying to figure out what it was as she was tearing off the wrapping paper, but by now, she could probably smell the leather of the shoes. She opened the box and saw the shoes that she had been looking at a week ago when we went shopping._

"_Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, as she hugged me. I hugged her back._

_End of flashback_

So much had change from the day I moved to Beacon Hills until now. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had changed so much. My hair was almost waist length, and was straight. It was still pitch black as it had always been. I had also gotten bangs about a few months ago. It was the last time Laura and I had any _girl time_ together.

_Another flashback_

_Laura and I had just finished shopping when she suggested an idea._

"_You know, you should get bangs. It would really suit you", she said._

"_Really?" I asked. I guess that I would look good, I just never thought about it._

"_Sure, why not? I mean, you have such beautiful black hair, and bangs would make it even better", she said as she pointed to a hair salon. I decided, why not? I mean, if I didn't like it, I could always use that hair growth spell if I wanted to. Half an hour passed, and Laura and I stepped out of the saloon, with my new bangs._

"_I told you it would look good", she told was true. My bangs turned out better than I expected, and I loved it._

"_Do you think Derek will like it?" I asked her._

"_Derek would like anything that you would decide to do with your hair. Now, come on, let's go home"_

_End of flashback_

Laura. I missed her so much. This was all my fault. I knew that Derek would tell me otherwise, but still. I put my clothes in the laundry hamper, and stepped outside of the bathroom.

"Derek?" I called out. I turned around, and suddenly, he was there. He was wearing his leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans and black shoes.

"Jade", he whispered, as he pulled me into his arms. I didn't realize that I was crying, until I pulled away from him.

"You know that this is my fault. I should have gone with her. I should have protected her. I could have given her a ward or something….." I trailed off.

"This isn't your fault, and it's not mine. I understand how you feel, but you have to understand that it isn't your fault. Now, there's something that I need to tell you", he said on a serious voice.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The night when we were in the woods, after I put you down, I went to see if I could find the alpha, you know, the one that threw you across the forest", he told me.

"It was an alpha werewolf?" I asked. "But I didn't see it in my vision"

"Let me finish. I couldn't find him, but I felt something that night, and then I realized that the alpha bit someone"

"It turned someone into a werewolf? Who was it?"

"I don't know yet, but I'm going to find out and I'm going to need your help. After I found out, I went to Laura's body. I looked at it for a while, and then I realized that she has been dead for months"

"What? That's impossible! I had a vision of her being attacked. That was why I went after her. That would have to mean that I would have had to have the vision of her being attacked before it happened"

"Yes, but for witches, being psychic means seeing the present, the future, and _the past_, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, but…"then I realized that my vision of Laura had been in the past.

"No, no, that doesn't seem right. If someone I knew was in danger, I would have had to have had the vision before it happened. That doesn't make sense", I told him. Suddenly, Derek turned his head to the direction of the door.

"I'll be right back", he told me, and when downstairs and out the door. I wondered what was going on, so I decided to go back to the bathroom. I did a spell on the mirror, and saw what was going on. Derek was walking through the woods, and he had seen two boys there….

Scott's POV

I dragged Stiles with me to the reserve after school. I needed to find my inhaler. It was his fault in the first place, seeing as he was the one who had decided that he was going to drag me out into the middle of the forest to find a dead body in the middle of the night.

"So all of this started with a bite?" Stiles asked me.

"What if this is like an infection, what if my body is flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something", I asked him.

"You know, I think I have heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection"

"Are you serious?"

"Ya. I think it's called…lycanthropy", he told me.

"What is that? Is that bad?" I asked, already starting to worry.

"Yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month"

"Once a month?" I asked curiously.

"Ya, on the night of the full moon", he said. Then he made this ridiculous howling sound. Then I gave him an "are you serious" look, and then I pushed him and kept walking.

"Hey! You're the one who said you heard a wolf howling", he retorted.

"There could be something seriously wrong with me!"

"I know!" he exclaimed. "You're a werewolf! Ggrrrrrrr. Okay, okay. I'm obviously kidding. But, if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can it's because Friday's a full moon". Then I stopped.

"I could have sworn that this was the spot. I saw the body, then the deer came running, and I dropped my inhaler"

"Maybe the killer moved the body", Stiles suggested.

"Well if he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks". Then all of a sudden, Stiles hit me for some reason. I got up to see why, and then I saw him. A man, dressed in all black was standing a few feet from us. Then he started walking towards us.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "Huh? This is private property". I was about to speak but Stiles interrupted me.

"Sorry, man. We didn't know", he said. Then I found the courage to speak.

"Ya, we were just looking for something….but forget it", I told him. Then he tossed something to me. I caught it easily. Then I looked in my hand. It was my inhaler. What the fuck was this man doing with my inhaler? I looked up at him, and then he walked away.

"Come on, Stiles. I have to get to work", I told him.

"Dude that was Derek Hale. He's only a few years older than us. Remember, his family burned to death in a fire like a few years ago', he told me.

"Well I wonder what he's doing back", I wondered. Then Stiles and I were walking through the forest again.

Derek's POV

Jade was waiting for me at the front door when I came back inside.

"Who were they?" she asked me curiously. I'm guessing that she used some kind of spell to see what was going on after I left.

"Well, one of them was the new werewolf", I told her. "And I think the other was his friend"

"Which one of them was it?"

"The one with the black hair"

"Why did the alpha bite _him_?" she asked me.

"I don't know. But I'm going to find out, and I'm going to need your help. You and I are going to finish what Laura started. And then, I'm going to kill the alpha", I stated.

"Derek, I'll help you, but I can't let you kill an alpha. It might kill you", she said, starting to get worried.

"Then you can help me kill it. I have someone that it doesn't. Please Jade? Don't you want to avenge Laura?" I asked. She was quiet for a moment. Then she agreed to help me.

"Okay. Now, you should go back home. It won't be safe for you here while I'm gone", I told her. She nodded, and then started for the door, and then stopped.

"Where's my car? And my keys?" I got her keys out of my jacket, and tossed them to her.

"Your car is outside of my house", I told her.

"Thanks", she said. Then she walked up to me and kissed me passionilty. Then, she pulled away, and went out the door.

Jade's POV

When I got home, Rose was lying on the ground sleeping. Now, where did I put the cat food? She must be starving. I did leave her after all last night. But it was an emergency, or so I thought. I found the cat food in the back of my car, and poured her some milk in a bowl. Then I put it down next to her. Then I started to unpack my things.

_Two hours later…._

I was finally in my witch's lair that I had magically created. After my finishing touch, I decided to go back upstairs, when I thought of something. How did I have the vision of Laura months after what happened to her? I started reading through a lot of my books about female witches and visions. So far, I had come upon nothing. Then I decided to use my last resort. I closed my book, and got up from my spot. I closed the door to the witches' lair, and went down the long hallway, and climbed the stairs to the top where the living room was. Then I magically shut the door. I grabbed my cell phone and dialled the number that I hadn't used in so long. Unfortunately, I got the voice mail, so I left a message:

"Mona, it's me, Jade. Something terrible happened. This isn't something I can tell you right now, but when you get this message, please call me back. It's an emergency. I know you're visiting the our witch friends in Paris this month, and you won't be able to come to Beacon Hills to help me, but the least you can do is call me back when you get this message. Thanks, bye."

_Friday….._

Stiles' POV

I had called Scott half an hour ago. I had been up all day and night reading and doing research. What has been happening to Scott these past few days have been impossible. I was in the middle of a chapter when someone knocked on my door. I got up from my spot and opened the door to see Scott standing there.

"Dude, I need to talk to you", I told him.

"Can you make this quick. I have to get ready for the party with Alison tonight", he said with a smile on his face.

"Listen, Scott. Remember that joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore", I told him seriously.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me.

"Your moves on the field. They weren't just amazing, they were impossible"

"So what are you saying? I'm a werewolf?"

"Your cursed, Scott", I told him. He didn't believe what I was saying so I read him a passage from my book. "Here this. The change can caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse. I've never seen anyone raise your pulse like Alison does. You've got to cancel that date". I got up off my chair, and went towards Scott's backpack, but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall. Then he backed away from me, and pushed down my chair. I stared at him for a second.

"I'm sorry", he said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm sorry", he said again. "I'm sorry, dude". He just kept looking at me.

"I gotta, go…get ready…for that party", he murmured. Then he left. I finally found the courage to move again. I moved to put my chair back in its regular position, when I saw it. It looked like some kind of animal had ripped through the chair. I was definelty going to that party tonight. To keep an eye on Scott.

Jade's POV

"I see…. Scott…and he's walking away?... from a girl….he's walking out of a house…towards a car… he's getting in the car….and he's leaving", I told Derek. I was going to continue, but he told me to stop.

"That's enough, Jade. I just needed to know if he was going to shift tonight. I need you to stay here tonight, and I will come back', he told me.

"Why do I have to stay here? Why can't I come to watch him with you?" I asked him.

"You don't know how dangerous a newborn werewolf can be. I will come back to your cottage, safe and sound. I promise", then he kissed me on my forehead. Then he started for the door.

"Watch out for the hunters", I told him. He nodded, and went out the door, and started his Camaro, and left. I went downstairs, to my witch's lair, and did my spell on the witch' glass:

"_**P**__**otestatem et virtutem meam et **__**R**__**avencroft **__**S**__**kyes maiores, da mihi potestatem, quid agatur. Derek **__**Hale**__** et videam Scott McCall**__**"(**_by my power and the power of the Ravencroft and Skyes ancestors, give me the power to me what is happening. Let me see Derek Hale, and Scott McCall)

Then, I was see what was going on. Scott had just gotten into his car and drove off, leaving the girl behind.

"Alison", someone called. Derek.

"I'm a friend of Scott's", he told her. She turned around to see that Scott was completely gone. Then Derek came up to her.

"My name's Derek", he told her. "Do you want a ride home?" he asked her.

"Ya, okay. Sure", she said confused. The girl named Alison got into the car with Derek as he drove her home. Then the setting changed. Derek was in the forest and Scott was just shot with an arrow. I could watch any longer, so I did a spell on the mirror again.

"_**Vidi cuncta quæ ad opus**__**"(**_I have seen all that I needed to see). Then I could see my reflection again. Then I had a vision. Scott was hurt, and Derek was taking him to my cottage, so I could speed up the healing process. Then after a few minutes, I heard them at the front door.

"Where am I?" Scott asked.

"We are here to see someone who will heal you", he told him impatiently.

"Won't I heal by myself?" he asked curiously.

"Do you want to heal faster or not?" he asked Scott, annoyed.

"Fine, take me in", he said. It was quiet for a moment until Derek must have found the key under the matt. Then he opened the door, and I was standing in the doorway, with Derek dragging a shirtless Scott into my cottage.

"You can sit on the couch. This shouldn't take long", I told him.

"Who are you?" he asked me curiously. I got the herbs, a bowl, a cloth, and a spoon from kitchen and sat down beside Scott, while Derek was sitting in the single chair.

"My name is Jade Ravencroft. I'm a witch", I told him.

"A witch? You don't look like the witches with green faces", he told me. Then I started to laugh.

"I said something along the lines of that when I found out what I was", I told him.

"How old were you?"

"Four, now hold still", I told him, as I grabbed his arm. I realized that I forgot the witch's oil, so I magically opened the cabinet, and used a levitation spell to bring the bottle over to the coffee table, while Scott watched in amazement. I let go of his arm for a second and opened the bottle. I took the herbs, and poured some into the small bowl. Then I took the bottle, and poured some oil into the bowl as well. Then I took the spoon, and mixed it together. Then I said the spell that would give the oil and herbs its magic: "_**et curate infirmos adiuvare possunt holus ex oleo laesus**__**" **_(May these herbs and oil help heal the sick and injured). Then from inside the bowl, was a dim light, indicating that the spell had worked. All the while, Derek and Scott watched in amazement. Then I took Scott's arm again. I dipped the cloth into the bowl of herbs and oil and started to rub it onto the wounded area. Then he hissed.

"Oww! That stings!" he complained.

"Sorry", I murmured. After five minutes of rubbing the herbs, and oil, the wound had finally cleared up, but Scott said that his arm still hurt just a little bit.

"Thanks", he told me. I walked with him to the door. But he stopped, and turned around, and he asked me a question.

"How do you know Derek?" he asked me.

"I'm Derek's mate", I told him, as I opened the door. He stood there for a moment, and then he walked out slowly.

"Goodbye, Scott. I hope we see each other again, soon", I told him. He turned around, and smiled at me. Then he was on his way.

_The next day_

Scott's POV

I was walking along the road, when Stiles' jeep pulled up next to me. I started to tell him everything that happened last night. I even told him about Jade Ravencroft, the witch.

"You met a witch? And she's Derek's mate? Are you sure that she wasn't lying, and how old did she look", Stiles asked me.

"Slow down with the questions! Yes, I met a witch, yes, she's Derek's mate, and yes, I'm sure she wasn't lying. I got to see her do a bunch of spells. And she looks about 18, or 19 years old"

"What does she look like?"

"She has a nice figure. She has pitch black waist length hair, bangs, and she looked very mysterious at first, but she seemed more than welcome to heal me"

"Wow, she sounds great. I'd like to meet her", he told me.

"You know what the worst part is? I don't think that I will ever be human again", I told him.

"It's okay, man. I will help you get through this. I will even tie you up on full moons and feed you live mice. I had a boa once, I could do it"

_The next day_

I was sitting on the bench when I saw Alison.

"What happened? You left me stranded at the party", she said annoyed.

"I'm sorry, but I had to leave"

"Did you get sick", she asked.

"Can you just trust me that I had a really good reason to go? Will you give me another chance?"

"Am I going to regret this?" she asked me.

"Probably", I told her honestly. Then I heard a horn honk.

"That's my dad. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" she said. Then she walked to the car as her dad open the passenger seat. Then he turned around and I instantly recognized him. He was the hunter from the full moon that night. Fuck. I'm so screw. The girl I like is the daughter of the hunter.

Mona's POV

It had been a few days since I checked my phone. I was just having so much fun visiting the witches in Paris and being an 18 year old, and having fun traveling. Then I checked my voice mail. 'One message from Jade Ravencroft'…

_**Sorry that this chapter took so long. I've had a lot on my plate for the past month. Please review!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Second Chance At First Line

Chapter 6: Second Chance at First Line

_**Again, I own nothing except my OC's. In this chapter, you will be surprised to find out that Jade has human relatives. But not just any humans…**_

Scott's POV

It was after school and I went to the locker room with my lacrosse gear. As I entered the locker room, I could hear my teammates talking about…I don't even know what they were talking about. I was just trying to process what had just happened. Alison's father…is...a…hunter. I still can't believe it. When I got to my locker, I dropped my stuff, and started taking off my uniform and my gear until I was shirtless. Then I leaned against my locker. It was then that I noticed that Stiles walked by, then stopped.

"Did you apologize to Alison?" he asked me.

"Yeah", I responded.

"Is she giving you a second chance…?"

"Yeah", I responded again.

"Yeah! Alright! So everything is good", he said smiling. He was turned halfway but stopped when I said "No"

"No?" he asked again. Then I explained.

"Remember… the hunters? Well, her dad is one of them"

"Her dad?"

"…Shot me…"

"…Alison's father…" he continued.

"…With a crossbow…" I finished. Stiles stayed silent for a few seconds, then spoke again.

" Alison's father-"

"Yes, her father!" I yelled. Then I started to freak out.

"Oh, my God, oh my God", I started panicking. Then Stiles came over to me.

"No. Scott? Stop", he told me, while attempting to slap me with his glove, not that it hurt much. "Calm down, okay. He didn't even recognize you, right?"

"No, no, I don't think so", I told him.

"Does she know about him?" he asked.

"I don't know? What if she does?" I started to freak out again.

"Okay, Scott, here", he said to me, giving me my lacrosse gear. "Take this…." He paused to pick up my stick. "Take this and focus on lacrosse, for now, okay? That's all you have to do"

"Lacrosse…" I said slowly. Then Stiles left the locker room.

Jade's POV

"Let's go!" I heard the coach scream as he blew the whistle. Derek and I were at Scott's lacrosse practice to make sure that he didn't shift. Derek and I were standing quite a distance from everyone else so that we weren't noticed.

"Jackson! Take a long stick today", I heard the coach tell him, as the kid named 'Jackson' grabbed a longer stick from a pile of lacrosse sticks. I remember when Mona and I would watch the lacrosse games here when Derek and Laura were busy. Thinking about Mona made me remembered that she hadn't returned my call yet, or at least left a message. I really needed her at a time like this. But if she couldn't help me, I would just have to find someone else. I had relatives closer to the area than her, but I wanted her to help because we're stronger as sisters.

I looked up from the ground and saw that it was Scott's turn to…well... tackle the other player, I guess. I never really got lacrosse. I saw Scott running to Jackson, only to be knocked down by him.

"Hey, McCall!" I heard his coach yelling, as he got up off the ground. For some reason, Scott had his head down. I could no longer hear what they were saying, so I murmured a hearing spell. Then I could hear clearly.

"My grandmother can move faster than that…and she's dead", I heard his coach tell him. "Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" he asked Scott.

"Yes coach" I heard him say in a low voice.

"I can't hear you" coach whispered.

"Yes, coach", I heard him say louder, it almost sounded like a growl, and then I realized that Scott was starting to shift. I knew that Derek knew, too, because I saw him tense up.

"Then do it again", coach demanded. As Scott ran back to his place in line, the coach said

"McCall's going to do it again! McCall's going to do it again!"

Oh, this will not be pretty, I thought, as I reversed my hearing spell. Then the coach blew the whistle, and Scott ran at full speed to Jackson, knocking him down to the ground, possibly dislocating his shoulder. I saw Scott kneel down to the ground, as his friend Stiles came running to him. I saw them whispering together as they ran away from the field, Derek and I watching the two of them. Then I had a vision. It was short, more of a flash. I saw Scott, and he had shifted and Stiles was trying to get away from him so that he wouldn't kill him. Before even thinking, I followed them to the locker room, without glancing at Derek.

"I will meet you back at your car", I whispered, knowing he would hear me. I ran into the school and without thinking where they would be….the locker room. I kind of remembered where it was, even though I only passed it once in my whole life.

Stiles POV

I practically dragged Scott into the locker room. Then we stopped as he knelt on the ground. I started freaking out.

"Scott! Scott! You okay?" I asked.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he growled. Whoa! I backed away from him, trying to stay away from him at all costs.

Jade's POV

I ran into the locker room and saw Scott on top of the lockers, following Stiles around as he tried to get away from him. I followed Scott as he followed Stiles, tracking his every move .Scott had cornered Stiles and it looked like he was about to pounce. Before Scott could get to Stiles, I blasted Scott with blue energy, while he flew across the room, slamming into benches and the wall. Stiles turned around to see me. I glanced at him as I ran to Scott, as he pulled off his helmet.

"Scott, what happened?" I asked him. He looked up to see me.

"I don't know. You tell me" he whispered. "Stiles…" I turned around and saw Stiles as he walked toward Scott.

"You tried to kill me" he said as he threw off his gloves, looking kind of pissed as he sat in front of Scott. "It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising, it's the trigger"

"But that's lacrosse", he said, confused. "It's a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed"

"Well, it's going to get a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to find a way to get out of the game"

"But I'm first line" he protested.

"Not anymore" Stiles told him. Then I took a seat beside Scott, trying to comfort him in some way.

"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Stiles asked me. Then I realized we were never properly introduced. After all, I just came out of nowhere.

"I'm Jade " I told him.

"Oh! So you're the witch girl that Scott told me about", he said smiling.

"The one and only", I said proudly.

"Wait, Jade, what were you doing here?" Scott asked me.

"I came to see if you were going to shift", I told him honestly. "And thank God I did, or you would have killed your best friend"

"What did you do to me anyway?" Scott asked curiously.

"I blasted you with blue energy. It represents strong wind. That's why I used it. I knew you would fly across the room and away from Stiles", I explained. Then I got up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stiles asked curiously.

"I have to go. I have important 'witch business' to attend to", I said almost jokingly.

"Well, thanks for saving my life" Stiles said sincerely.

"No problem. Good luck, guys", I told them, as I walked out the locker room door. As I walked through the school, memories flooded back to me, like I was having a vision. Visions of Mona and I walking through these very halls, Derek and I walking me to my next class, Laura finding me every day, asking to have lunch with me. As I walked out the doors, I realized that I was standing in the very spot that Derek asked me out, for our 'study date' as Mona called it. Then I walked back to Derek's car.

"Where did you go?" he asked me as I got into his car and drove to his house.

"I went to the locker room. I stopped Scott from possibly killing Stiles", I told him. As we reached his house, I couldn't help but wonder what his house looked like before the fire.

"So… where's her body? You didn't just leave it out in the woods, did you?" I asked him uncomfortably, hoping he knew what I was talking about.

"Her body is in the house. I'm going to bury her tomorrow", he told me.

"Okay", I told him. I was about to get out of the car, but stopped. I turned to him.

"I love you, Derek", I told him, and grabbed his face to kiss him softly.

"I love you, too", he said to me. Then I got out of the car. I had to go home so I could figure out some things. I took the keys out of my pocket and went to my car which was on the right side of the yard. Then I drove off, while Flyleaf's song 'Chasm' filled the speakers of my car. When I got home, I went into my witch's lair. I check my phone and saw that Mona still hadn't called. That was one of many things I had to worry about. I also had to worry about Derek, about Scott because he was a new wolf, and poor Stiles, who almost got killed today. Stiles; I had this strange feeling when I met him today. I also had to worry about protecting the town from that rogue alpha. I really needed Mona to show up. I needed another witch's help. I sat for a moment and wondered if there were any witch's or warlocks in the area or close enough who would be willing to help me. I skimmed through my spell book. Right now, I had two options- Either: 1. Perform a finders spell that could find my family members and or other witches and warlocks, or 2. Wait for Mona to show up. Considering I didn't know when she was going to show up, I decided to perform the finder's spell. I looked at my spell book again, and read over what I needed to do, and what ingredients I needed. After looking over the spell, I closed it, frustrated. Half of the ingredients that the spell needed I didn't even have. I looked out my window, and realized that it was nightfall. As I was looking, I saw red eyes peering at me. I looked back, and I couldn't stop looking, as if I was in a trance. Then the red eyes disappeared. I ran back into my witch's lair and started creating wards.

_**The next day….**_

Scott's POV

Last night was…I don't know how to describe it. Derek showed up, telling me that if I even tried to play the game on Saturday, he was going to kill me. Maybe I could get Jade to talk to him, but she might agree with him, seeing as I did try to kill Stiles. I had just left the coach's office, trying to tell him that I could play the game, but he didn't understand. I felt my phone vibrate, and I looked at it, seeing that it was a text from my mom, saying that she was going to be at the game for sure on Saturday. Damn. Then I saw Alison.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", I said back, with a big smile on my face.

"Are you busy?"

"Uh, no. It's just my mom. She's nothing". Then I realized what I said. "I mean it's nothing…I'm never busy for you"

"I like the sound of that", she said smiling. "I have to go to my French class, but I wanted to know that I'm coming to see you play the game on Saturday"

"You are?"

"Ya, and we're going out afterwards. Me, you, Lydia, and Jackson. It's going to be great. Tell Stiles that he can come to. Save me a seat at lunch, I gotta go."

"Oh, god", I whispered. The rest of the day was a blur, except when Lydia told me that I had to play tomorrow's game. Everyone is telling me to play! I'm so confused. I was especially pissed when I found out that Alison had her jacket back. That could only mean one thing: Derek put it back in her locker. That was why I was on my way over to his house right now. When I got there, I threw down my helmet and my bike, yelling his name.

"Derek! Derek!" Then I noticed that something was buried in his backyard. Then I saw that Derek had appeared. He was on his from porch.

"Stay away from her! She doesn't know anything!"

"Ya? What if she does?" he replied "You think that your buddy Stiles can just Google werewolves and suddenly you have all the answers? Is that it? You don't get it yet Scott, but I'm looking out for you. Think about what could happen. You're out on the field. The aggression takes over, and you shift in front of everyone". Then he bent down and grabbed my lacrosse stick. "You're mom, all your friends…and when they see you, everything falls apart", he said, as he ripped the net in my stick. He threw up my stick and I caught it. By the time I did, he was gone.

I looked up and saw Jade through one of the windows. Before I left, I tried to memorize her scent in case I needed to find her again. Her scent was a mix of peppermint and forest. When I got home I called Stiles and told him that I found something. After a bit of time I heard my door open and started running up the stairs, and saw Stiles burst into my room as I was fixing my stick.

"What did you find? How did you find it? Where did you find it? And yes, I've had a lot of Adderall , so…"

"I found something at Derek Hale's" I told him.

"Are you kidding? What?"

"There's something buried there, I could smell blood"

"That's awesome! I mean, that's terrible…who's blood?"

"I don't know, but when we do, your dad nails Derek for the murder, and then you help me figure out how to play lacrosse without shifting. Because there's no way I'm not playing that game on Saturday", I told him, as I dropped my stick on my bed, and Stiles and I headed to the hospital.

_**A few hours later…**_

Scott's POV

Stiles and I saw Derek get into his car, and drove off, probably to see Jade because I could tell that she wasn't there. Then Stiles' jeep pulled up in front of the house. We got out of the car and brought our shovel with us as well. Then Stiles turned on the flashlight as we walked around the yard. Then I noticed something.

"Wait, something's different", I told Stiles.

"Different how?" he asked.

"I don't know", I told him. Then we made it to the back of the yard. "Let's just get this over with"

I started digging as Stiles put down the flashlight, and started digging too. It felt as if we were digging for hours, like an endless amount of digging.

"This is taking way too long", I told Stiles.

"Just keep going", he said.

"What if he comes back" I asked him.

"Then we get the hell out of here", he replied.

"What if he catches us", I asked.

"I have a plan for that"

"Which is…?" I asked him curiously.

"You run one way, I run the other. Whoever he catches first, too bad" he said with a shrug.

"I hate that plan", I told him, shaking my head. We kept digging for a bit when Stiles hit something.

"Wait. Stop", he said. Him and I dropped our shovels, and started digging with our hands when we came across some ropes. Then we started to untie them.

"Hurry" I said, starting to worry when Derek would come back.

"I trying" he retorted. "Did he have to tie the thing in like nine hundred knots?"

"I'll do it", I said, losing my patience. I just wanted to get out of here. When Stiles and I finally untied the knots, we opened the bag to reveal a wolf head. We both jumped back screaming.

"What the hell is that?" Stiles screamed.

"It's a wolf"

"Ya, I can see that! I thought you said you smelled blood. As in _human_ blood"

"I told you something was different"

"This doesn't make sense"

"We gotta get out of here"

"Ya" Stiles agreed. "Help me cover this up". As we started covering up the hole, Stiles stopped.

"What's wrong? I asked him.

"You see that flower? I think that's wolfsbane"

"What's that?" I asked him, confused.

"Haven't you ever seen 'The Wolfman'"?

"No", I said shaking my head.

"Lon Chaney Jr.? Claude Rains? The original classic werewolf movie?

"No! What?"

"You are so unprepared for this", he said as he got up, towards the flower. He bent down and picked it up. There was also a rope attached to the end of the plant. Then he started to pull up the rope, because it seems to have been buried in the ground. Stiles kept going around in circles, and circles. It seemed that the rope was in the shape of a spiral. Then I looked down into the hole, surprised at what I saw.

"Stiles", I whispered. Then he came next to me and looked into the hole.

"Oh", he said, clearly startled. We looked into the hole again, and saw the other half of the body.

_**The Next Day…**_

Jade's POV

I drove over do Derek's house to see what was going on, because Stiles had called me, telling me that it was an emergency. I pulled up to the house, and got out of the car, seeing Derek walking out of his house wearing handcuffs, and his arms being held from behind by on officer. Derek looked at me, then looked at Scott. Then I went up to him.

"Scott, what's going on?"

"Derek killed that girl who's body they were searching for". I looked to the left and saw that Laura's grave had been dug up, and that there was 'crime scene' tape surrounding it. Then I looked to my right, and saw that Stiles was heading to the police car. I saw Scott shaking his head towards him, but Stiles went into the passenger's seat of the car.

Stiles POV

I turned around to see Derek Hale in the back seat of the car.

"Just so you know, I'm not afraid of you", I told him confidently. He looked at me in a scary way, and suddenly all of my confidence was gone.

"Okay, maybe I am…doesn't matter. I just want to know something. The girl you killed, she was a werewolf. She was a different kind, wasn't she? I mean, she could turn herself into an actual wolf, and I know Scott can't do that. Is that why you killed her?

"Why are you so worried about me when it's your friend who's the problem? When he shifts on the field, what do you think their gonna do? Just keep cheering him on? I can't stop him from playing, but you can. And trust me, you want to" I looked at him in fear, but was interupted when my dad pulled me out of the car, and started to demanded how Scott and I came across the body. Then he told me to leave. As I walked to my jeep, I noticed that Jade was there, with Scott.

"Hey, Jade. Whats up?"

"Don't play innocent with me! How could you get Derek arrested? Are you out of your fricken mind?"

"But he killed that girl! All of the evidence is there", I defended myself. She shook head, smiling slightly.

"You guys don't know, do you", she asked.

"Know what?" Scott asked.

"I'll let you two dumbasses figure it out on your own", she said and walked towards her car, getting in it, and leaving.

Jade's POV

Derek would be out of jail in no time. There are animal marks on her body, so they will determine that the murder was an animal, not a human. Even though Derek wasn't human…still, the point was that it wasn't him. I can't believe that Scott and Stiles don't know that they dug up Laura's grave. I was there when Derek buried her. I even had to wrap the wolfsbane around her grave. I thought no one would ever dig it up. Today was the day that Scott was supposed to play the lacrosse game. If he decided to play, I had to be there just in case. Also, because Derek wouldn't be there until the second half of the game. I had a vision that they would let him out in a few hours. I got ready for the game, leaving Rose some food and heading out the door, making sure that the wards were secure. Then I drove off to Beacon Hills High school.

As I got to the game, I saw that it had already started. Even though I was far away from the crowd, I could see that Scott was playing poorly, but at least he wasn't shifting…I think. Halfway through the game, I felt a pair of arms wrapped around me. I turned around and saw Derek smiling down at me, and I nearly jumped him. I pulled him down into a long kiss.

"I missed you", I whispered, as I looked up at him.

"We have plenty of time to catch up later", he said. We turned around and saw that Scott was playing better. As he turned, I caught a glimpse of gold in Scott's eyes. Yupp, he definitely shifted alright. As he scored the winning shot, everyone cheered for him. But then I saw him running away from the field, as he had when he had first shifted there. I also saw the girl 'Alison' following after him. I got out of Derek's arms and ran in the same direction, still keeping my distance from her so that my presence wouldn't be known. When I got close to the locker room, I stayed outside of it, just in case I was needed.

"Scott?" I heard her call "Scott, are you here?" I looked in and saw Scott on the roof, looking down at her.

"Scott" I heard her call out again. Then I started coming into the locker room as she became farther away from me, just in case I needed to save her from certain death.

"Scott? Hey, are you okay?" she asked him, touching his shoulder. He turned around and I was surprised to see that he had shifted back. So I left the locker room, only to run into Stiles.

"Stiles", I said nodding to him as I left.

Stiles POV

After Alison left, I told Scott what I had found out.

"The medical examiner looked at the other half of the body we found"

"And…" he said, urging me to continue.

"Well, I'll keep it simple. Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek's human, not animal. Derek not killer. Derek let out of jail", I told him.

"Are you kidding?" he asked me.

"No, and here's a bigger kick in the ass. My dad I.D'd the dead girl, both halves. Her name was Laura Hale", I told him. He looked at me surprised.

"Hale?" he repeated.

"Derek's sister"

"That must have been what Jade was talking about", Scott told me

Jade's POV

An hour after the game had ended, I went to the old house that I lived in when I went to Beacon Hills High School. I went to the lair and grabbed the books and scrolls of the Ravencroft and Skye family history. I don't know, but I just had this feeling that I should look into my history. After a few hours in my living room, scrolls and books were layed out in front of me. I felt as if there was something that I should be looking for, like a missing family member, like a cousin or an aunt. I looked at the long scroll in front of me, and then I saw it. Close to my great grandmother's name, I saw the name 'Stilinski'. No, it couldn't have been…but could it? I mean, Stiles couldn't be related to me, could he? It must be another Stilinski somewhere. I grabbed a book across from me. I looked for a part in the book where could have said something about humans, and then I found it. Apparently, the 'Stilinskis' had been my half third cousins, twice removed. Then, I remembered a story that my mother had told Mona and I.

_Flashback…_

_I was eleven and Mona was ten. Mona and I were reading through spell books when I asked my mom a question as she came into the living room._

"_Mom, have humans ever been a part of our family? Like, do we have half cousins that are half witches or something?"_

"_Well, possibly". Mona stopped reading her spell book to listen. Then mother continued. "Someone from my side of the family, I think he was your great grandfather, Jeremiah Skye. He divorced a powerful witch, but I'm not sure who she is. Well anyways, they had already had children and when they divorced, she had full custody of them. Then your great grandfather married a human, and then they had kids. And cycle continued. But I have never read anything about there being half witches or warlocks. I think you're father read that if a witch or a warlock marries a human, their children either turn out human, or turn out to be a witch/ warlock. Never both. But, there have also been legends where the offspring of a human and a witch develop 'witch-like' traits"_

"_Like what?" I asked._

"_Like being able to move things with their mind, being making peace with woodland creatures, and being able to heal people with just the touch of their hand"_

"_Interesting…" Mona said._

"_Very…" I said._

_End of Flashback_

I thought about it for a while. Stiles hadn't shown any warlock- like traits…as far as I knew, and he seemed human. Then I grabbed another book, and searched for 'Jeremiah Skye'. It had been true what my mother told me, about him marrying a human, and they had children, and the cycle did continue, until this day. Then I saw Stiles' father's name in the book, and then I knew that Stiles was indeed my cousin.

_**A:N/Just to clear up any confusion: On Stiles father's side of the family, his cousin's great grandmother had a divorce from her husband and met a warlock(the warlock didn't tell her about his powers because he had divorce his wife, who was a witch, and they had had children, the warlock was a Skye) and him and his new wife had a kid. Then she grew, and became Stiles grandmother who married Stiles' dad's dad. Then they had Stiles dad, and Stiles parents had him, thus making Jade and Stiles distant cousins.**_

_**Bet you guys didn't see that one coming, did you? Oh, and btw, I am working on another Teen Wolf story. I am working on the chapters right now, but I probably won't start posting chapters of the story until next month or so. All I will tell you is that it is a StilesxOC. Maybe I will give you guys more clues to my new story at the end of each chapter.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Pack Mentality

Chapter 7: Pack Mentality

_**AN: In this chapter, Stiles find out about his relation to Jade, and Jade gets a visitor. Again, I own nothing, except the Ravencrofts.**_

Jade's POV

It's been a few days since the game. I'm surprised Scott didn't kill anyone. There was still no reply from my sister, and I was starting to get worried about her. Derek had convinced me to stay the night at his place, and it was dawn. We were currently rolling around in his sheets, making out after a night of endlessly making love. I could feel his canines brushing my pulse point as he bit me. I moaned in ecstasy, and he growled in returned. I pushed him back in a lying position on his bed, and reconnected our lips. He flipped us over, so he was on top of me. I gasped when he thrusted himself into me, and kept hitting a sensitive spot deep inside me. My moans became louder, making him growl even more. Pretty soon, his wolf was out, and he thrusted faster and harder into me, making me scream.

"Derek!" I screamed. He responded by growling. I was close, so close to the edge. All it took was one more thrust, and then I came. He kept moving inside me, making my orgasm even better. Pretty soon, he spilled his seed inside me with a howl, as a signal to other wolves that he had claimed me yet again. After we calmed down, he shifted back into his human form and pulled himself out of me. He lay down next to me, pulling me into his arms, and re-wrapping his sheets around us. I turned to look into his eyes. They were filled with love and desire, possessiveness and lust. I rested my hand on his cheek as I kissed him softly. After a few minutes of looking into each other's eyes, he said

"I'm glad you stayed over tonight. We really haven't had much time to ourselves" I giggled.

"So this was your way of spending time with me? By making love?"

"Yes, and judging by how aroused you were, I'd say that you enjoyed it" he said, as he ran his hand up my leg, getting closer to my thigh. My cheeks were flaming red by now.

"Derek, stop" I said playfully, taking his hand away from me, but his hand found his way back to my waist. "I thought you already knew how to control yourself"

"I can't when it comes to you" he whispered in my ear, seductively. I couldn't stop myself from shivering at his words. I rested my head on his chest as he chuckled.

"My words always affected you in some way" he told me.

"Ya, like that time when we first had lunch together and you called me beautiful. And the time when you told me you loved me" I said to him. He pulled me into a tighter embrace. I moved my head up from his chest and look into his green eyes.

"I love you, Derek Hale. I always will, no matter what happens"

"I love you, Jade", he said as we shared a passionate kiss. After that, we fell asleep in each other's arms.

_The Next Day…_

I woke up to Derek's arms tightly around me. I checked the clock beside his night stand, and saw that it was 9:30. Using the arm that I could get free from Derek's grasp, I grabbed my phone, and checked to see if I had any messages. I had none. I sat up, put my phone back down, and started to wake up Derek.

"Derek, wake up" I told him. He slowly opened his eyes, and looked at me in such a way, that if he wasn't my mate, I would have slapped him, even if I was naked. But, then again, so was he. Before I could get out of bed, he sat up, grabbed my face, and kissed me with so much force. I pulled away breathing heavily.

"Good morning" he said huskily. I was so turned on by how he said those words that he must have smelled my arousal because he grabbed me by the waist and started pulling me back down onto the bed.

"No, Derek. Come on. We have to get up. We can't spend the whole day in bed. We have things to take care of"

"Come on. Just five minutes"

"No. Five minutes will turn into five hours. Later, Derek, okay. I promise. I'll sleep over again if you want. If I forget or even protest, you can drag me back to your house and tie me to the bed, and you can do whatever you want with me" I told him. He growled at the comment.

"I'm going to hold you to that" he said. As I put on my underwear that was scattered across the room, courtesy of Derek, he wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my neck. As I got out of his grasp, I went to my pile of clothes that I left on the floor last night.

"Still haven't heard from Mona yet?" he asked.

"No. My parents think she's still on her trip, but I honestly don't know where she is"

"She'll get your message, and then she'll come here"

"I sure hope so" while I was getting my clothes on, I was debating whether I should tell Derek about Stiles. I mean, I knew how much he thought he was annoying, but still. He had a right to know.

"Derek?" I asked, turning around. I looked at him in a serious way.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…a few nights ago, after the game, I was looking up my family history. I don't know why, it's just I had this feeling that I should have been looking for something, and then I found it"

"What did you find?"

"Well, you're not gonna like this…but, you should know I checked my history about seven times before I confirmed that…"

"Jade. Just tell me what you found"

"Okay…Stiles is my half third cousin, twice removed" I blurted out. He looked shocked for a moment.

"You're 100% sure?" he asked.

"Ya, when I first saw his last name on the scroll, I thought it could have been someone else. But then I kept reading further, plus the story my mother told me a few years ago about how humans were a part of our family. And then, I saw his father's name in the book, and then I knew for sure it was what I was looking for"

"Well, there's really nothing I can do about that. Wait, doesn't that mean that he's a…"

"Not necessarily. See, in the story that my mother told me, when witches or warlocks get married to humans, their children will either be human, or a witch or a warlock. And Stiles would have shown some warlock abilities by now, and he hasn't"

"Thank God. I don't think that kid could handle being a warlock" he said, putting on his jacket. Then he came up to me, grabbing me by my waist. "Besides, I can hardly believe that a kid with ADD is related to such a beautiful, sexy witch" he kissed my neck. I pulled away.

"If this is some kind of tactic to get me in bed with you right now, it's not gonna work"

"It was just a compliment"

"Oh, well, thank you. I have to go now. I have a cat to feed and some people I have to call. If Mona isn't gonna show up, I need another witch's help" I told him. He walked me downstairs, to the door, and to my car.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm going to try to find some more information on the Alpha" he told me.

"Okay, well good luck" I said, leaning in to kiss him. He met me halfway and tried to make the kiss last longer, but I pulled away.

"Later, Derek", I said with a playful smile. Then I got in the car and drove home.

After I finished feeding Rose, I took a shower and changed my clothes, due to last night's events. I tried calling Mona again, but no response. I couldn't ask any of my family members. It's too risky. Most of the witch and warlock friends I had were scattered apart all over the world, as well. None of them were in the area. It would be at least a week until any of them could arrive, and I couldn't wait that long. I sat and thought about it. I guess I'm gonna have to do this on my own. Also, lately, my visions have been blurry. I could almost not see anything anymore, which was why I couldn't see when Mona was coming. I looked at my phone and saw it was 12:00. I decided to pay a little visit to my new favourite cousin. I grabbed one of my family history books, got in my car, and drove to Beacon Hills High. On my way there, I listen to the radio. They were talking about an animal attack that had happened last night.

Stiles POV

It was now lunch time. For some reason, Lydia, Jackson and Danny decided they were gonna join us at lunch today. I sat there awkwardly as they were talking about the animal attacks, until I found out who it was. I showed them the video on my phone when the man who was attacked was identified as Garrison Myers. Scott and I almost couldn't believe our eyes when we saw Jade walk into the cafeteria, holding a book. It looked like one of those thick 'Twilight' vampire novels, only a little smaller.

"Hey Scott. Hey Stiles" she greeted us.

"Who the hell are you?" Jackson asked.

"I'm Stiles' cousin, Jade"

"You're his cousin?"

"Ya, he's my half third cousin, twice removed" she said, sitting down.

"Well, what are you doing here? You look too old to be in high school" Lydia said.

"I'm nineteen. I graduated when I was sixteen. I'm just visiting for a bit. And I actually had to talk to Stiles alone, if you don't mind"

"Sure" I said, getting up. I wondered what she had to talk to me about.

Scott's POV

They sat at an empty table, not too far from us. For some reason, Jade's heart rate stayed the same when she told us that she was Stiles' cousin, and that he was her half third cousin, twice removed. Either she was a really good liar or she was actually telling the truth. I listened in to their conversation.

Jade's POV

As we sat down at an empty table, Stiles asked

"So why did you tell them that you were my cousin?" he asked. I put the book on the table and smiled at him.

"Because you are" he looked at me dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Stiles, you're my half third cousin, twice removed" I looked at him. "The book says it right here. And it's not just the book. After the game on Saturday, I look through, like ten different books and scrolls just to find out if it was true. And it is. You're my cousin." His face was blank for a bit, but slowly turned into a smile.

"Does this mean…"

"That you're a warlock?" I asked him, whispering around the word 'warlock'. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but no. I'll explain it all to you later. But by now, you would have experienced traits if you were one, and you haven't, as far as I can tell. I would have sensed it."

"Oh" he said, his face falling "But we're still related, right?"

"Yupp, you're related to the Ravencroft's and the Skye's"

"Cool! I can't wait to tell Scott"

"Something tells me he already knows" I turned to see Scott looking at us. Then, Stiles and I went back to their table. The kid that I recognized as Jackson started to talk to me.

"So you graduated at sixteen?"

"Well, actually I was fifteen. My sister graduated when she was sixteen"

"You have a sister? Why didn't you tell me?" Stiles asked.

"It never came up. Besides she's in Paris right now" I think. "She's younger than me by a year" I told Stiles. I looked at the time on my phone.

"Hey, I have to go, but I was nice meeting you guys" I said, as I left the cafeteria.

Scott's POV

After Jade left, I somehow got roped into a group date of bowling on Friday night. Oh, and I bragged to Jackson that was a good bowler.

"You're a terrible bowler" Stiles told me, as we walked down the hallways after school. I decided to try to change the subject.

"I still can't believe you're Jade's cousin" I said to him. I really couldn't. Then shouldn't Stiles be a warlock?

"I know! It's crazy that I'm related to her. I wish I was like her though. She said that I wasn't, even though we're related. She said she'd explain it to me later though. But I'm not sure when later is. I just want to know more. By the way, am I attractive to gay guys? Because I don't think Danny likes me very much"

Okay, I'm not having this conversation with him.

"I've got to get to work" I told him, walking away.

"But, Scott! Wait! Am I attractive to gay guys?" I kept walking away.

Not long after that, I got to work on my bike. Dr. Deaton was in the operating room, treating a dog. Shortly after I came in, Sheriff Stilinski came in, obviously for the dog. Then he asked Dr. Deaton about what kind of animal he thought was attacking people. He thought it was a wolf. I tuned them out for a bit until I heard the words 'wolves have memories'. After work, I decided to see Derek. I needed his help.

Derek's POV

Jade had come back a few hours ago with books and scrolls in a rectangular box. I had asked her what they were all for as she sat on the floor cross legged in my room. She had told me that her visions were becoming blurry and that she needed to figure out why. I was starting to get worried about her. She told me that was exactly why she didn't want to tell me in the first place.

She was currently on her second book when we heard a car pull up to the house. Jade and I went into another room. She stood behind me as I looked out the broken window. It was a police officer. He was going to try to check the place out to see if anyone was here. His guard dog saw me, and started barking furiously. It continued to bark even more as my eyes glowed blue. Eventually, the cop left.

"He's coming" Jade murmured.

"What?" I asked turning to face her, her face blank.

"He's coming" she said again. I heard footsteps in the distance. I looked out and saw that Scott was here.

"I know you're here" he said. "I need your help"

Scott's POV

I stood out on the porch and I waited until Derek came out.

"Okay, I know I was a part of you getting arrested, and that we basically announced you being here to the hunters. I also don't know what happened to your sister, but I think I did something last night. I had a dream about…someone. But someone else got hurt. And I think that part of the dream might have actually happened"

"You think you attacked the driver?"

"Did you see what I did last night?"

"No"

"Well, can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone?" I asked seriously.

"Yes"

"Could I kill someone?"

"Yes"

"Am I gonna kill someone?"

"Probably" I sighed, taking a few steps away from him.

"Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But it's not gonna come for free"

"What do you want?"

"You'll find out. But for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it. Let your senses, your sight, smell, touch. Let them remember for you"

"That's it? Just go back?"

"Do you wanna know what happened?"

"I just wanna know if I hurt him"

"No, you don't. You wanna know if you'll hurt her"

After that I left Derek's house. Tonight, I was gonna go back to the bus.

Jade's POV

It was nightfall. I collected my books and scrolls, putting them in the back of my trunk. As I closed my trunk, I remembered the promise I made to Derek this morning. Oh, God. I was in for a wild night. I checked my phone before I got inside. There was still no answer from my sister. Maybe I should have made her come with me, Derek and Laura when we left Beacon Hills.

I had just closed the front door and Derek pinned me to the wall, and put his lips to my neck.

"You promised, remember?" he murmured against my neck, as he bit me, yet again. I pulled his face back to mine, moaning as our tongues clashed together. He grabbed me from my thighs, lifting me up so legs went around his waist. He went to the stairs, and we went up to his room, as I kissed and bit his neck. Once we were in his room, we fell down onto his bed. I pulled off his shirt, running my nails down his chest. He ripped my shirt my open, throwing it to the other side of the room. I pushed him down on his bed, kissing up his chest. He growled in return. He pulled at my jeans, flipping us over. He got up off of me, taking off everything except my bra and underwear. Then, he took his pants off, and I pulled him on top of me again.

He ripped my bra and underwear open, kissing down my body, as I moaned. He stopped near my entrance and licked my folds. He put his tongue at my entrance and started swirling it around inside me.

"Oh, god Derek!" he growled in response. I squeezed his head in between my thighs, only making him go deeper inside me. Then, he stopped, lying on top of me again, and pushed in and out of me roughly. I kept moaning Derek's name over and over again as we went deeper inside me. Then, his wolf slipped out, looking at me with lust in his eyes. I didn't think he could go harder and faster than he already was, but I was wrong. He was moving faster and harder inside me, and it was turning me on.

"Derek!" I screamed, as I came. Not long after, he came inside me, digging his claws into my hips. He pulled his head back and let out a howl. He shifted back to his human form, and pulled himself and his claws out of me. He lay down beside me, then I rolled on top of him, giving him a soft kiss. He wrapped a sheet around us and wrapped his arms around my waist. After a minute, I said

"You know, I'm kind of pissed that you ripped my clothes"

"What can I say? I was impatient. I've been waiting all day for you to be naked in my bed" I blushed.

"Well, what am I supposed to wear when I leave tomorrow?" I asked him.

"Easy. You don't leave at all. In fact, why don't you just stay in my bed?"

"I thought you said this house wasn't fit for a witch to live in"

"I wasn't thinking when I said that. I wanted you to be safe"

"Oh, and now you don't want me to be safe?" I questioned him.

"I do. I just want to keep you here, with me. I thought that if you lived just outside of town that the Alpha wouldn't come there. But now I think that it's safer if we stay together. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you"

"Derek, nothing is going to happen to me. I put wards all over my house. Inside _and _outside. The Alpha couldn't touch me even if he wanted to"

"It still doesn't mean that I don't want to keep you here, all to myself" he flipped us over, and started kissing my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair. He pulled back to kiss me. We made love again 'till dawn.

_The Next Day…_

Stiles' POV

It was after school. Scott was going to get ready for his date, even though his date wasn't until this evening. When I drove home, I was surprised to see that Jade was on the porch, waiting for me.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I thought I could explain my-or _our_ family history to you, if you're not busy"

"No, not at all" I told her. I opened the door, and led her into the kitchen. I was surprised to see my dad there eating.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I just wanted to see if you had any plans tonight. You do have a curfew, though, because of the animal attacks" then he noticed Jade.

"Oh, hello. Sheriff Stilinksi" He rose from his seat, shaking Jade's hand.

"Jade Ravencroft"

"I've never seen you before. Are you new in town?"

"Oh, no. I just moved back a few weeks ago" she told him.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my son?"

"Oh, see I was looking through my family history a few days ago, and it turns out that Stiles is my half third cousin. Twice removed" she added.

"Oh, interesting. So how did you two meet?"

"I'm a friend of Scott's. I met Stiles through him" she explained.

"Well, welcome to the family, Jade", he said, opening his arms to hug her.

"Thanks" she said.

"So, do you go to school with Stiles?" he asked, pulling away.

"No. I graduated a while ago. I'm nineteen"

"Oh, okay. Well, anyways, I've got to head back out. One of the officers is picking me up. I'll see you later, son. Nice meeting you, Jade" he glanced at us before he left the house.

"I bet he thought I was your girlfriend or something", she said, laughing.

"What? Even if you weren't my cousin, you're too old for me and way out of my league"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're a fucking witch. And second, you're with Derek Hale"

"I get the witch part, but what about Derek?"

"You've gotta be kidding. He's the town's bad boy, and you're his mate. Hence forth, you're way out of my league"

Jade's POV

"So do you still want to learn about our history?" I asked him.

"Sure"

"Come with me" I lead him outside to my Mercedes that was parked on the other side of the road. I opened the trunk, and handed him a rectangular box, filled with books and scrolls. He almost fell over.

"Damn, Jade! What's in here?"

"Books, scrolls, ancient manuscripts. Why do you ask?" I asked him, as I grabbed the other box in my trunk. I closed down the trunk and we walked toward the house.

"Because it feels like there are ten thousand dumbbells in here. Can't you use some kind of levitation spell or something?"

"I could…if were weren't outside in the open where I could expose myself"

"Right" he said, getting my point. When we got inside, he led me to his room. We sat down on the floor as we opened the boxes.

"So, where do you want to start first?" I asked him.

"I don't know. How did humans become a part of your family?" I grabbed one of the books about Jeremiah Skye. Then I explained the story to Stiles.

"On your father's side of the family, his cousin's great grandmother had a divorce from her husband and met a warlock. The warlock didn't tell her about his powers because he had divorced his wife. Him and his new wife had a kid. Then she grew, and became your grandmother who married your dad's dad. Then they had your dad, and your parents had you, thus making the two of us distant cousins"

"So, who was the warlock that my great grandmother married?" I turned to a page in the book where it had Jeremiah Skye's photo.

"His name was Jeremiah Skye. 'Skye' was my mother's maiden name and it's the last name of the warlocks and witches on her side of the family" I told him as I showed him his picture.

"So, why am I not a warlock?"

"The reason is because the offspring of a human and a warlock or a witch either turn out human or turn out to be a witch or warlock. It can never be both. Since the cycle continued, it was less likely that from Jeremiah's time to ours that the offspring would be supernatural. But there are legends that humans who are from a witch family experience witch traits"

"Like what?"

"Like moving things with their mind and healing people. I know that my mother told me more, but I can't remember"

For the next few hours, I told Stiles everything about the witch world. I showed him more of the books and scrolls. I even showed him one of my spell books. I also told him about the situation I was in with Mona. It was 8:30, and Derek was coming to my house soon.

"Stiles, I have to go now, but if you want, you can borrow one on my books .Anyone of them, except the spell book. I need that"

"Okay" he chose the book about Jeremiah Skye. As we finished packing the boxes in my trunk, he asked

"So, if females of your race can have visions, why can you figure out where your sister is, or who the alpha is?"

"I don't know" I said closing the trunk. "I don't know what's happening. My visions have been blurry lately. Also, the night that I came to town, I had a vision of Derek's sister being attacked by an animal. But the next day, Derek realized that she had been dead for months. It didn't make any sense because if she was in trouble, I would have had a vision before it happened. Also, before I came back to Beacon Hills, I had a vision. A wolf man attacked this person, but I couldn't see who the wolf was. And when I had a vision of Scott attacking you, I only saw bits and pieces of the vision" I told him.

"This might sound crazy, but maybe someone or something is blocking your visions. Can witches or warlocks do that?"

"Actually, I'm not sure. I've never asked my parents about it before. Any ways, I have to go. I'll see you around, okay" I got into my car, and drove to my cottage. Derek was waiting on the porch.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked, coming up to him.

"Well first, I have to put gas in my car, then to the hospital, and then we'll come back here and eat dinner. And then I'll stay for the night"

"Okay. Why do we have to go to the hospital?"

"You'll see" he told me. Then we went to his car, and we drove to the gas station, which was empty. Derek and I got out of the car. I leaned against it as I watched him put the gas in. After a few seconds, two cars pulled into the gas station from either side. I went to stand beside Derek. From one side, I recognized two hunters coming out from a car. On the other side, I saw Chris Argent coming out from his car, with a smile on his face.

It was silent while the car was filling up with gas. Chris and the hunters just stood by their cars. I glared at the hunters as they stared at me. I felt uncomfortable .When Derek was finished putting gas in the car, Chris started to walk towards us. He spoke to Derek.

"Nice ride. Black cars, though…very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance" he picked up the squeegee and started washing Derek's windshield.

"When you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? Personally, I'm very protective of the things I love. That's something I learned from my family. You don't have much of that these days, do you?" I saw Derek's hand clench up, and for a second, I thought he was going to shift. Apparently, so did Chris Argent, because he was looking at his hand, too. I was glad that when he unclenched his hand, his claws were not there.

Then saw Chris reach into his pocket, and nonchalantly throw out what looked like red dust into my direction. I knew what it was. Instantly, I was gasping for air, and I was having trouble breathing. The dust was weakening me by the second and I couldn't move. I tried to murmur a spell of wind to move the dust, but I couldn't. I tried harder and harder. I closed my eyes and focused on reciting the spell. I did and then, the dust blew away, and I could breathe again. I knew what Chris and the hunters had been try to do.

"There you go" he said, putting the squeegee back. "You can actually look through your windshield now. See how that makes everything so much clearer?" he glanced at Derek and I before turning around and walking back to his car. But Derek stopped him.

"You forgot to check the oil" he said. Then he turned around.

"Check the man's oil" he said. Then one of the hunters took a metal rod, and broke the driver's window.

"Looks good to me" he said.

"Drive safely" Chris said, as he turned around. He got into his car and left, as did the hunters. When I was sure they were out of sight, I checked the store to see if anyone was there. There was no sign of anyone. I left Derek's side and went to the driver's side.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Shh" then I murmured: "Figere omnes quod est irritum (fix all that is broken)"

When I opened my eyes, the glass had been as it was never broken.

"You're the best" he told me, coming up to hug me. I smiled at him as we got into the car, and on our way to the hospital.

When we got to the hospital, we went into the room where Garrison Myers was staying in. I stood behind Derek as he talked to him.

"Open your eyes" he didn't respond. "Open your eyes" Garrison opened his eyes.

"Look at me" Derek told him. "What do you remember?"

"Hale" he spoke.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry" he said.

"How do you know me?" he asked again.

"I'm sorry" he lay back down, his eyes facing the ceiling. I stepped from behind Derek, and put my hand on Garrison's. I focus really hard so that I could heal him.

"Hunc sana vulnera, ut vivamus(heal this man of his wounds, so that he may live)" I whispered. I opened my eyes, and saw that his wounds were still there. They should be gone. I focused even harder this time, and whispered the words again.

"Hunc sana vulnera, ut vivamus" I looked at him, and still nothing. Then I spoke again.

"Hunc sana vulnera, ut vivamus" Nothing was happening. What the hell was going on?

"Jade, come on. There's nothing we can do" I looked at Derek in disbelief, as if saying 'we have to help him. We have to do something'. I looked back at Garrison, and decided that Derek was right. Derek and I left the hospital and were on our way back to my cottage. On the way there, I thought about what Stiles had said earlier.

"_This might sound crazy, but maybe someone or something is blocking your visions. Can witches or warlocks do that?"_

I actually wasn't entirely sure about that. But what if Stiles was right? And about how I couldn't heal Garrison. Maybe someone or something was blocking my powers. But that was impossible. I mean, witches and warlocks_ could_ do it, but it was against our law. The witch council had made it an official rule since the beginning of time. My ancestors from both sides of my family had been there. My father's mother is currently head of the witch council. All witches and warlocks knew that. That's why the name 'Ravencroft' and 'Skye' was so important. Both families were royalty to the witches and warlocks. There wasn't a witch or warlock that didn't know who I was. If my grandmother knew that something or someone was doing this to me, she'd have the person executed. But the question is: who would go out of their way to block my powers?

"Jade, are you okay?" he asked.

"Derek, there something going on. I don't know what it is, it just…in the hospital, I should have been able to heal him, but I couldn't. Plus, my blurry visions. I think something or someone is blocking my powers"

"Who would do that?"

"I don't know. But it's against our law" I told him

"What was that red dust that Argent had?" he asked.

"Anti- witch dust" he raised his eye brow.

"Back in the 1400's, a warlock was creating this potion or medicine, whatever you want to call it. The warlock was mental. Anyways, he was also creating witch dust. It could be used to make any potion work, no matter what its faults were. He called on the spirits of my ancestors to help him finish the job. But they refused him"

"Why did they refuse?"

"It's because, not all potions that were ever made were for good use. When they turned him down, he went the spirits of Hell, and they helped him create it, or so he thought" By now, we were in the driveway of my cottage. He urged for me to continue.

"When he tested his potion on a sick warlock whose power was nearly gone, he poisoned him. The man literally shrivelled up, and died. When the warlock knew what the dust could do, he took his vengeance out on the village for thinking he was crazy. He killed hundreds of humans with the dust and the potion, and he killed almost one hundred witches and warlocks with the dust alone"

"How does it affect witches?"

"You saw what happened when Chris used it. We can't breathe, we can't move, and our powers are useless. It weakens us. If I had inhaled the dust for more than five minutes, it would have killed me" Derek growled.

"Rochelle Skye was head of the witch council back then. When she found out what the warlock had done, she ordered that they execute him. After that, they burned what they thought what was left of the witch's dust. From then on, they called it anti-witch dust. Somehow, she found out that there had been more of it, but she couldn't do anything about it because she didn't know where it was. That's why it still exists"

"Well then why did Argent use it on you?"

"To confirm his suspicions about me, of course" I told him.

"Hey, I forgot something at my house. I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Sure" I said, as I kissed him. As he drove away, I opened my door to be greeted by Rose's meowing. I fed her again. Then I went upstairs to my room, and changed into a white lace tank top, and black shorts and anklet socks. I combed out my hair, and put it in a side pony tail. Rose joined me in my room as I waited for Derek to come back. I kept looking at the clock. Five minutes, ten minutes, fifteen, twenty. Where the hell was Derek? It was now 11:00. Then I heard a knock at the door. I went downstairs, and opened the door to see Derek sweating.

"What the hell happened?" I asked him as he walked in. I led him upstairs to my room.

"Scott thought I killed the driver. We had a fight. He thought I was the one who bit him"

"He didn't know about the Alpha?"

"Apparently not" I sat him down on my bed. I kneeled behind him as I pulled of his jacket, and his shirt, running his hands down his chest from behind. He growled. He turned around and grabbed me. We fell into bed together, and made love again.

_A Few Hours Later…_

It was 3 am in the morning when I heard a knock at my door. It wasn't urgent. It was a soft knock. Who would be knocking on my door at 3 am? I opened my eyes. Derek must have heard the knock as well, because his eyes were open too.

"I'm gonna go see who it is" I told him, getting out of bed. I was fully awake now. I went to my drawer and put one of Derek's shirts that I kept with me, and put on my anklet socks. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. Probably because of the shirt. I went downstairs as the knocking continued .I opened the door, and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Oh my God" I whispered. On the doorstep in front of me, was my sister, Mona Ravencroft.

_**AN: Cliff hanger! So, Mona finally shows up. But why now, of all times? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, the part about the story of the witch's dust, I made it up as I was going along. What do you think about it? Also, do you think someone is blocking Jade's powers? And if so, who do you think it might be? What did you guys think of the beginning? That was my first time writing a sex scene, so I want your input to tell me how I did and what I can do to improve. Also, here is another clue to my new story that will be coming out this month. The name of the OC that Stiles will fall for is Lillian Hale. At that note, I'm giving you another clue right there.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 8: Search For A Cure

Chapter 8: Search For A Cure

_**AN: In this chapter, you will find out where Mona has been and why it took her so long to arrive. Also, Scott and Stiles bring Jade along to search for a cure. I only own the Ravencroft family and the Skye family.**_

Jade's POV

"Oh my God! I can't believe it's really you" I hugged her.

"I know. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner. There's so much I have to tell you"

"And there's so much _I_ have to tell _you_" I told her. She had two suit cases and a backpack on her. Also, her cat was with her. I saw that her car was in the driveway next to mine. I led her inside, and she set her bags down by the door. I turned on the light as she sat down on the couch. I heard footsteps upstairs.

"So, Jade. I noticed someone else's car was in the drive way. Who's was it?" Before I got to answer, Derek came downstairs without his shirt on.

"Jade, who was at the door? I didn't recognize the scent" he said as he saw Mona. Mona stood up and turned around to see Derek. Then she smiled.

"Derek Hale. It's been so long. How have you been?" she asked smiling. Derek was always like the big brother she never had.

"Mona? Oh, I've been…fine, I guess. Where have you been? We've been worried about you"

"Listen, I will explain everything, but can I get some sleep first? I've been up for days" she said. I grabbed both suitcases, and she grabbed her backpack, and I led her to one of the guestrooms.

"Thanks" she said, hugging me. "I promise, I'll explain everything in the morning, okay?"

"Sure. Good night" I said as I left the guest room to join Derek in my room. When I got into bed with him, he started touching me in ways that should be illegal.

"Derek, stop. Mona's next door" I whispered.

"Then we'll be quiet" he told me. Not being able to resist him, I gave in.

_The Next Morning…_

I woke up the next morning to here movement downstairs. I was guessing it was Mona. I put on my oversized shirt and my socks on and went downstairs.

"Morning" she said. She was making breakfast for all of us.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"I slept great, actually. But I heard noise coming from your room last night. Were you having trouble sleeping?" I blushed at that comment. I knew I shouldn't have given in. Then Derek walked downstairs into the kitchen.

"Good morning" he said as he kissed me. Then he went up to Mona to give her a hug. We then ate breakfast in silence. After breakfast, I asked her

"So can you explain to us where you've been for the past few weeks?" I asked.

"Okay. Well, I was in Paris like I said I would be. I hadn't used my phone in a few days. I only heard your message a few days later. I knew something was wrong. I tried to see what was going on, but my visions were blurry"

"You, too?"

"Your visions have been blurry?"

"Yes, but….continue with what happened. I'll tell you after" I told her.

"Okay, so after I got your message I tried to book a flight to LA but there weren't any flights available for days. When I finally got on a plane, it took me a few more days to actually get there. I tried using my powers to find you, but for some reason I couldn't. When I got to LA, I booked a hotel room. I was going use the finder's spell to see where you were. I wasn't sure if you had returned to Beacon Hills. But the spell didn't work. Even though I had everything that I needed, it didn't work. The spell actually knocked me out cold for a week. When I woke up, I still felt tired as if I never slept. After I woke up, I called mom, and asked her if she knew where you were. She said that she knew you were in Beacon Hills. After that, I drove for days, then I finally found your cottage. I saw your car in the driveway, and then I knew you were here. So what happened to you? Why was your call so urgent? Oh, and by the way, where's Laura? I want to see her"

I looked down. Then I told her what happened.

"A few months ago, Laura got a picture in the mail addressed to her. It was a picture of a dead deer with a spiral on it. A few days after, she left to go back to Beacon Hills to see what was going on. Derek and I didn't hear from her in months. Then Derek and I came back to Beacon Hills. As soon as we got back, I had a vision of her being attacked. Derek and I drove to the forest and I tried to save her. But it was too late"

"She died?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"She was…torn in half when we found her. The next morning, Derek figured out that she had been dead for months, and whoever killed her was now an Alpha. It didn't add up because if she was in danger, I would have seen it ahead of time. Also, my visions have been blurry lately, and if I do see anything, it's only bits and pieces. And, when I tried to heal a man that the alpha attacked, it didn't work. I think someone or something is blocking my powers"

She looked…well, speechless. Then I asked her a question that had been bugging me for a while.

"Do you know if someone or something can block a witch's visions?"

"I think it's possible, but it's against our law to do that. Who would go out of their way to do something like this?"

"I'm not sure. But that's why I need you. We're stronger together" I told her. For the rest of the day, Mona and had been at our old house, looking through our law books and spells. Derek said that he had some things to do, and that he would come back to my cottage later. It was about 8:30 pm, when I told Mona that I would go back to my house. She said that she would stay for a few more hours. When I reached my house I got a call from Stiles.

"Hey, Stiles. What's up?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that Scott and I are going out tonight, and we were wondering if you wanted to come with us"

"Where are you guys going?"

"Well, this is gonna sound crazy, but I think I know someone who can cure Scott. I wanted you to come along for moral support…or if he tries to kill me again, I'll have someone to protect me"

"Sure, I guess I could come"

"Okay, I'll pick you up. Where do you live?"

"It's just outside of Beacon Hills. Drive a few miles outside of town and you'll see a cottage"

"Okay, bye" he then hung up the phone. Ten minutes later, Stiles pulled up in my driveway. I got into his Jeep, and drove back into town.

"I like your cottage. It's cute"

"Thanks. My parents gave it to me when I was fifteen. So where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see" he said. We drove for another ten minutes until we reached a building. We were parked there for five minutes when something landed on the roof of Stiles car. It was Scott. He looked into the car from the passenger side upside down. Then he looked towards Stiles.

"What did you find out?" he asked. Stiles and I got out of the car.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"I'm here for moral support" I told him. We got to the front of Stiles' car and he pulled out his phone and showed us a video of a man who was explaining lycanthropy. This man seemed to know a lot, from what I could see in the video. I saw how Stiles thought that he could help Scott.

"This is the guy" Stiles said, pausing the video to look at Scott. "This…is your cure"

"So, who is he?" Scott asked?

"Well, his real name is Dr. Conrad Haberland"

"What do you mean by his real name?"

"He had it legally changed and that's how I know I got the right guy. You wanna know what he changed it to? Dr. Conrad Fenris"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes" Scott looked him, looking clueless.

"You have no idea what that means, do you?"

"No"

"Okay. Fenris was the son of Loki in Norse mythology, okay. Here" he brought up a picture on his phone. It was a picture of a giant black wolf.

"Is he the guy on the horse?"

"He's the wolf, dumbass. Look, he's supposed to be the influence for the story 'Little Red Riding Hood'"

"So, why did this guy change his name?" Scott asked.

"You saw the video. Everyone was laughing at him. The idiot ruined himself"

"So, why would he change his name to a giant wolf?"

"Probably because he still believes" I suggested.

"Okay, what makes you so sure that he's got a cure?" Scott asked him.

"Well, I'm not, but I've watched all of this guy's videos. He knows everything there is to know about werewolves. I mean everything. Just listen to this" he played the video and we continued to watch it. He paused the video again.

"This is the closest thing we've got to a certified expert"

"Except Derek" Scott said. Stiles seemed offended by the comment.

"There you go, just… mentioning his name again…okay, do you enjoy hurting me?"

"Stiles calm down" I told him.

"Wait, how are we gonna find this guy?" Scott asked. Then the door opened to the building that was by the parking lot.

"I already did" he said. The guy who had come out of the building had been Dr. Fenris. He walked down the steps and as he walked past the car, we pretended that we didn't see him. Then we started to follow him. I could hear my heels clicking on the pavement as we walked.

"God, Jade, did you have to wear heels?" Stiles whispered, keeping his eyes forward.

"You didn't tell me we were going on a stealth mission" I retorted. Dr. Fenris looked back at us. We kept our eyes forward.

"I think he saw us" Scott whispered.

"So what?" Dr. Fenris looked back at as again.

"I think he thinks we're following him"

"No he doesn't" Stiles responded, not completely sure of himself.

"Well, he's walking faster" Scott commented.

"No, he's not" Then we started walking faster.

"Okay, well we're definitely walking faster" I told him.

"Well that's cause he's walking faster" Dr. Fenris looked at us for the third time.

"He probably thinks we're gonna mug him"

"We're not gonna mug him. We're just gonna talk to him"

"Well I think he thinks we're gonna mug him" Stiles stopped and turned to face Scott.

"If he thought we were gonna mug him then he'd be…" Stiles turned to see Dr. Fenris running away from us. "…Running" Stiles finished. "Get him" Then they started to run after him.

"Guys!" I whispered. Then I started to jog after them. It was hard running in heels, even for a witch. I was close enough to see them jump Dr. Fenris.

"Guys, what the hell are you doing?" I asked as Dr. Fenris cried out. They got off of him.

"Here, take it! Take the car, take the wallet. Take everything! Just don't hurt me"

"No, no, no. it's okay. We're not gonna hurt you" Stiles said trying to calm him down. Then he noticed the wound that he gave him. "Again" he added.

"We're sorry. We just wanted to talk to you for a few minutes"

"About what?" the boys struggled, trying to find words to say.

"Werewolves", Scott answered, as Dr. Fenris opened the trunk of his car, and put in his jacket and briefcase before closing it.

"Just a few questions, please?" Scott asked.

"I'm sorry, but no. I don't talk about that anymore"

"Please, it won't take long at all. Just a few questions"

"I said no" he looked at the three of us as he got into his car and drove away.

"What now?" Scott asked, turning to Stiles.

"Plan B" he said.

"Am I gonna regret plan B?" he looked at Scott.

"Only if we get caught"

Twenty minutes later, we arrived at Dr. Fenris' home. When we thought he left, we got out of the car and went towards his house. We went in through the back way. Stiles opened the gate, and looked around before we continued to walk through the back yard.

"This is a bad idea" Scott whispered.

"You say that about all my ideas"

"That's because they're all bad ideas"

"Well, you learn more from failure than successes" he said, turning around giving him thumbs up. Then when he turned around, he said

"You must be a genius by now" Stiles turned around, and Scott smiled at him. Stiles gave him a look, and then we kept moving until we were on the porch. Stiles tried to open the door, but it was locked. He looked to see if there was anyone inside. Then, he took off his flannel shirt and started wrapping it around his left hand.

"Are you sure about that?" Scott asked.

"It's just glass" Stiles said.

"Careful, Stiles" I warned. "I see pain in your near future"

"Oh, so now you're getting your visions back?" he asked sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. He took a deep breath, and then punched the window, hurting his hand.

"Ow! Son of a mother fricken…"

"Shh! Someone could hear us" I told him, trying to calm him down. While he unwrapped his shirt, I said

"I told you I saw pain in your near future" then Scott jumped in

"And what did we learn from that failure?"

"Hahaha. That's funny. The witch and the wolf have got jokes tonight. That's good" he said as he put his shirt back on.

While Stiles was rambling to himself about how we could get in, I bent down and looked under the mat. Sure enough, there was a key. Then Scott got his attention, pointing to me.

"I found a key" I said.

"That could work. That's good, fine" he said, grabbing the key from me. He put the key in the lock, and opened the door. When we walked in, Scott closed the door.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked Stiles.

"In one of the videos, he talked about doing years of research. So there's got to be books, journals, photos, something" We walked slowly through the small kitchen.

"Well, were not just gonna steal them, are we?" Scott asked.

"No, we're just gonna get what we need and I'll grab them on my phone"

"Good plan" a voice said. I stopped.

"Thank you" Stiles said obviously not realizing that it wasn't one of us. When he did, he looked up to see Dr. Fenris, pointing a gun at him.

"Get out" he said, as Stiles moved towards the door. "Get out of my house right now"

"Absolutely" he said, reaching for the door knob, towing me along with him.

"Wait" Scott grabbed the both of us. Stiles held up his hands as I stood beside Scott. "Five minutes, please. Just a few questions?"

"If you cannot see the gun in my hand, I can recommend a good eye doctor, otherwise, get out of my house, or I will shoot you"

"Just five minutes. We wouldn't have gone through this if we didn't have a really good reason" Scott said. I could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"I changed my name to get away from nut jobs like you who think this crap is real"

"Wait, so you don't believe it?" Scott asked him.

"Of course not"

"Then why did you change your name to 'Fenris'?"

"I was actually the one who figured that out, just fyi…" Stiles began

"Shut up, Stiles" I told him. This was not the time to tell some guy we barely know what we know about him.

"I think you believe it. I don't think you're going to shoot us" Scott challenged.

"How do you know that?" he asked, still holding up his gun.

"You're a doctor. Don't doctors take an oath? Do no harm?"

For a second, I thought he would shoot us, but then he pulled his gun down.

"God, I hate that oath" he said. Stiles put his hands down, breathing again. As he invited us in to sit down, he stopped looking at me, or looking at my necklace. Then he looked down at my ring. Stiles and Scott turned to me to see what he was staring at.

"Where did you get that necklace? And that ring?" he asked suspiciously.

"My grandmother gave me the necklace. The ring is a family heirloom. It belonged to my ancestor, Rochelle Skye" he looked at me funny, as if he remembered the name from somewhere. As he invited us into his living room, I looked around and looked at all of the pictures he had covering the walls. They were mostly werewolves, but I thought I saw a few of my ancestor's pictures. We took a seat on the couch and noticed that there was a few books open on the table. One of them was about witches. Without thinking, I picked up the book and started to skim it while Dr. Fenris spoke. He was looking through his cabinets when he started to speak.

"I was living in Wisconsin. A woman was rushed into my ER, unconscious. I was told it was a hunting accident; that an arrow intended for a white tailed deer hit her instead. I removed the arrow and she woke up. Three minutes later, the wound was gone" I looked up from the book.

"You mean it healed?" Stiles asked.

"As if it never happened" Fenris finished. He got out a file, and closed the cabinet and walked over to us.

"I learned two things that day. That there are some people in this world who heal with an ability that science can't explain. Imagine what that means to someone who's dedicated his life to healing. It's like catching a glimpse of the Holy Grail"

"What was the second thing?" Scott asked.

"There are also some people in this world that want to kill them" he said. _Hunters_, I thought. Stiles picked up a picture, and it showed a werewolf with an arrow in its arm.

"She wouldn't heal until it was taken out" Stiles assumed.

"They also cut them in half. Severe the body and there's no way it will heal" _Laura_, I thought.

"Why did they want them dead?"

"They're the unknown. They're something more powerful then yourself. I can't imagine why anyone would be afraid of someone like this. I spent five years looking for her. I found her here in Beacon Hills and then she disappeared" Then, he put a picture on the table. I looked forward to see it.

"All I found was this old photograph of her and a young man. Probably her son" I leaned in more to see the picture. When I looked at the picture, I saw a woman and in the corner, I saw a kid. He looked like a pre-teen. I recognized the person in the photo. It had been Derek and his mother. _She was beautiful, _I thought. But how did Fenris find this picture?

"When I connected the woman to the werewolf myth, I found that there were differences to those born and those bitten. Those families who were born into it were said to have a ritual once a year, on the Wolf Moon"

"The what moon?" Scott asked confused. Then Stiles explained it to him.

"Native Americans gave every full moon a name. February is the Ice Moon. Stone Moon in March" Then Dr. Fenris took over.

"They called January the Wolf Moon because hungry wolves would howl outside the villages in mid-winter"

"What was the ritual?" I asked.

"It's like a family reunion" he explained. "They would get together and perform rites of passage. They would draw power from one another. Supposedly they were stronger together in packs. The alpha, the beta and the omega, the lowest of the wolves. They'd all each contributed to the strength of the pack. They each…dammit!" he yelled. I turned to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"My house keeper doesn't want me to smoke so she's hiding my cigarettes" he explained.

"You're a doctor and you smoke cigarettes?" Stiles asked, slightly amused.

"You know, I think your five minutes is about up" Fenris said, turning around.

"Okay, I know" Scott said, turning around. "Just one more question. Is there a cure?"

"For what?"

"You said there are differences between werewolves who are bit. Can he…or her…whoever maybe…can they be cured?" Scott asked hopefully.

"Yes" he said. Scott's face lit up instantly. "Cut them in half. Death cures all ailments" Scott's face fell.

"Look, I'm sorry. I researched this for fifteen years. I've never heard of a cure. Really, why are you so interested in this? It's just a myth. It's a legend"

"Are you sure about that?" I asked him.

"I am beyond sure. I have the certainty of someone who has completely and totally destroyed his personal and his professional reputation for some idiotic obsession. Do you have any idea what it's like to know that you have ruined your life? It's one thing to blame others, but it's another when you did it to yourself. God, I could use a cigarette. You're five minutes are up" he turned back to his desk. Stiles, Scott and I started to get up. We went to the front door and Stiles opened it and I followed behind him, getting into his car.

Scott's POV

I turned to him as he stood in the doorway.

"You still believe it though, don't you?"

"Sometimes" he said. "But then, I snap back to reality. Maybe there are some people who…miraculously heal themselves; have heightened senses, perfect sight or sense of smell. But werewolves, it's just not possible"

"Okay, well thank you for your five minutes…and your house keeper's right. You really should quit smoking. But if you really need one, there in the book shelf. Third shelf behind the books" I flashed my eyes at him as I walked down the steps towards Stiles car.

Third Person

Dr. Fenris looked at Scott strangely. But he went into his house and looked behind the third shelf. He then pulled out the cigarettes that he had been looking for. He ran out onto the porch and down the steps to see that the car was gone. Dr. Fenris looked at the cigarettes and then down the empty road, wondering if werewolves and witches really _did_ exist…

_**AN: So, what did you think? When I first started the story, I thought 'hey, why not include the search for a cure webisodes?' So anyways, here's another clue to my new story coming out this month: In my new story, werewolves aren't the only supernatural beings living in Beacon Hills. I have set a date for my new story: February 29**__**th**__**. Stay tuned for The Longest Road and my newest story!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 9:Magic Bullet

Chapter 9: Magic Bullet

Jade's POV

It was nightfall. Currently, Derek and I were searching for the alpha. I had insisted on coming with him even when he told me that it was too dangerous and a bunch of his usual crap.

"Come on!" we heard someone yell.

"Oh no" I heard Derek murmur.

"What? What is it?"

"She's here. She's back"

"Who? Who's back?"

"Kate"

Oh. _Her_. I hated her the second Derek told me about her, even though I'd never met her.

Derek leaned down, finding some fresh blood. He rubbed it between his fingers. We both looked up and saw the alpha staring down at us, then climbed up the building. Derek and I started running after him. I wasn't as fast as him; I was barely keeping up even though I was faster than the average human should be.

I stopped running when he started climbing the wall. I ran a little farther and found a ladder instead and climbed it quickly. I caught up to Derek and actually managed to jump from one building to another. Derek then ran ahead of me and jumped to get to another building. Then I heard a gun being shot and saw Derek falling into the dark alley. I looked ahead and saw a woman, who I assumed was Kate.

Wow. She was really pretty. I saw her turn her gaze to me, and I quickly jumped down the building into the dark alley before she could try to do anything to me with that gun of hers.

"Derek" I whispered, kneeling next to him. He moved away from me and propped himself up against a wall and pulled up his shirt, revealing a bullet in his arm. It was glowing blue.

I grabbed hold of his arm and tried to heal it, but for some reason I just couldn't.

"It's okay" he gave me a small smile while stroking my cheek. "I'll heal by tomorrow"

I sighed. "Okay. Come on, do you want me to take you home?"

"Could I come back to your place?"

"Sure" Derek was still able to walk, but he left his arm hanging.

We left my car a few blocks away so we had to walk for a bit.

"So….that was Kate?" I asked warily.

"Ya, that was her"

I couldn't help but be a little jealous of Kate. She was older and beautiful and she slept with Derek multiple times. Probably more than I had; and he had loved her first.

Eventually, we got to my car and we drove out of town to my cottage. When I walked in, I saw Mona asleep on the couch. I grabbed the blanket on the edge of the couch and put it on top of her. Then Derek and I went upstairs and fell asleep in my room.

The Next Day….

I woke up around 1 o'clock in the afternoon, which was unusual to me because I never woke up later than 11. I rolled over to the side to see the other side of the bed was empty. Derek was gone. There was no note, no text message, no voicemail from him. Nothing. What the hell?

"Mona?" I called.

"I'm down here" I heard her. I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs to see that she wasn't in the kitchen or the living room, so she must have been in the lair. I went downstairs in the lair to see her. She was chanting and throwing spices and what not into the cauldron. She stopped when she saw me.

"How long have you been up for?" I asked her.

"An hour, give or take"

"Have you seen Derek?"

"No, I haven't? Why? Was he here?"

"Ya. We came back home late last night and when I woke up this morning, the other side of my bed was empty"

"Well, I didn't see him this morning. Maybe he went out" I hoped that bullet wasn't affecting his behaviour.

I went to the back of the room where the witch's glass was and murmured a spell and finally saw where Derek was. He was at Beacon Hills High school. He looked worse than he had the night before. He skin was even more pale and he was sweating. He almost looked….weak. This was a new sight for me as I'd never seen him weak before.

"What happened to Derek?" Mona asked, coming up behind me.

"He got shot with a bullet. It should have healed by now but I guess it didn't, because he looks worse than he did last night when we came home. I couldn't even heal him" I told her and started to get up.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"I have to find Derek" I told her. I ran upstairs and reached the door. My hand was on the knob when I realized that I wasn't fully dressed. I hadn't exactly changed into pajamas last night when I had gotten home. Late last night I had stripped down to my silk vest and underwear. I quickly ran upstairs and changed into a navy blue long sleeve and jeans. I slipped on my high heel boots before running out the door to find my werewolf.

Derek's POV

Currently, I was walking down the hallways of Beacon Hills High school, a place I had never wanted to be again. But this was important. My life was at stake and I needed help, and there was only one person who could help me.

As I walked down the hallway, I was pushed and shoved by many students, wishing the whole time that I had the energy to rip them to shreds. I stopped when I smelled Scott. I looked up, only to see that it wasn't him, but probably someone who knew him. I went up to him.

"Where's Scott McCall?" I asked.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked you politely, and I only do that once" I warned.

"Okay, tough guy. How about I help you find him if you tell me what you're selling him"

I looked at him, confused at what he was asking me.

"What is it? Is it Dynaball? HGH?"

"Steriods?" I asked as I started to move away from him, but he grabbed me by the arm.

"No. Girl scout cookies. What the hell do you think I'm talking about? Oh, and by the way, whatever it is you're selling, I'd probably stop sampling the merchandise. You look wrecked"

I looked down at my hand to see blood flowing down on it, and saw a drop hit the floor. I looked back up at the ignorant kid and scoffed.

"I'll find him myself"

"No, we're not done here" he grabbed me, and I turned him around pushing him against the lockers. I felt my claws sink into his flesh. I pulled them out and ran away from him.

Jade's POV

For some reason, my car wasn't working. I thought about fixing it with magic, but I didn't have time for that. I thought of a faster way to get to where I needed to go. I went back into the house and into my room. I went to face my closet door. Opening portals to other places was one of the first few spells that I had learned as a kid.

I focused really hard as I murmured the spell, thinking of where I needed to go. I saw the closet door shimmer. Then I opened the door into a small dark room. I was confused at first. But then I realized where I was. A janitor's closet. I realized it would have been weird if a door just appeared in the middle of nowhere in a high school.

The door had disappeared behind me as I hesitantly opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. Luckily, no one saw me step out of the closet. By the time I started walking down the hallways, school had ended and students were at their lockers and clearing out the hallways. I walked to the entrance to see if I could find my cousin or Scott.

I walked outside to hear horns honking. I walked closer to see what was going on. Derek had collapsed on the concrete in front of Stiles' idling jeep. Behind it, there were a bunch of cars waiting and honking impatiently.

I ran over to Derek to try to help him up.

"Derek, what happened?" I asked anxiously.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked running up to us.

"I was shot"

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked worried.

"I can't. It was a different kind of bullet"

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked.

"No, you idiot"

"Wait…that's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours"

"Who? Who said 48 hours?"

"The one who shot you"

"Wait a minute. Scott, you were there?" I asked.

But he didn't get to answer my question. He was staring at Derek , who's eyes were changing constantly from cobalt blue to grey. Derek's inner wolf was trying to take over.

"What are you doing? Stop that?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you! I can't!"

The sound of car horns were getting louder and people were starting to get out of their cars to see what was holding them up.

"Help me put him in your car" Scott told Stiles. As they got him up, I got into the back seat of the jeep. After they got him into the jeep, Stiles got into the driver's seat.

"I need you to find out what kind of bullet they used" Derek said to Scott.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"She's an Argent. She's with them" Derek explained.

"Why should I help you?"

"Because you need me" he told him. Scott finally gave in.

"Fine. Get him out of here" he told Stiles.

"I hate you so much for this" he told him. Then we drove away from the school and out into the road.

As Stiles drove away, he looked at me from the rear view mirror.

"Isn't there something you can do? You know, about him?"

"I already tried. I can't"

"Why not?"

"I told you already. Someone's blocking my powers. My magic is defective until further notice. It's either that, or I just can't heal him because of that specific bullet, period"

"How did you get to the school without a car?"

"I used a portal"

"A portal? Cool! But I thought your magic was defective"

"It is…kind of. It's like someone is turning it on and off whenever they want to. But apparently, not today"

"Well then why don't you try again?"

"Because I was just fine last night too, and I couldn't heal him then, so what makes you think I can now?"

Stiles let out a sigh of frustration. He looked over at Derek and glared as he started to take off his jacket and threw it on the floor of the car.

"Try not to bleed out on my seats, okay. We're almost there"

"Almost where?"

"To your house"

"What? No, you can't take me there"

"I can't take you to your own house?"

"Not when I can't protect myself" Derek told him, obviously annoyed.

"Well, then Jade can protect you." Stiles argued.

"Hello, defective magic, remember?" I reminded him. Then Stiles pulled over to the side of the road.

"What happens if Scott can't find your little magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?"

"I…I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?"

Then Derek pulled up his sleeve to reveal the bullet hole in his arm. It had gotten worse.

"Oh my god. What is that? Is that contagious? You know, maybe you should just get out."

"Start the car. Now."

"You know, I don't think you should be barking orders. In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could drag your werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth."

Stiles and Derek had a little stare down before Stiles gave in and started the car, heading for the opposite direction.

Mona's POV

"So how's living with your sister?" Mom asked.

"Well, it's different, but I like it. We get to spend more time together."

Currently, I was talking to my mother on the phone. She had actually called to see how Jade was doing, but I had answered the phone instead.

"So, is everything okay up there? I mean, for some reason I haven't been having any visions lately. Come to think of it, none of the females on both sides of the family have been having visions either."

"Maybe it's something the witch council is doing that they haven't told anyone about yet." I suggested. But I knew in my heart that it couldn't be possible.

"Oh…well, maybe it is. Well, I was just checking in, to see how both of you were doing, that's all."

"Well, thanks for calling in mom. I'll let Jade know you called. I love you."

"Love you too sweetie" then she hung up.

I missed my mom a lot. I hadn't seen her for a while and I wanted her to come and visit, but Jade had convinced me that now wasn't a good time. The phone rang again, and I picked it up, recognizing the number.

"Hey Jade, how's Derek?"

"Not good. He's getting worse. He sent Scott to find this special bullet that can supposedly cure him. But I'm trying to think of another way, a faster way."

"Like what?"

"Well, isn't there something we can use? Like a potion or a charm or anything we can use without magic?"

"Maybe." I thought for a minute, and then I realized.

"Jade! Your bracelet!"

"Which one? I've got thousands of them."

"The one you were wearing last night, before you went out. There's a charm on it that can help Derek. There's that and a potion that you have here that we can use."

"Really? That's great. Hold on, I'm coming home in a few minutes. Bye."

Jade's POV

"The bracelet can help you." I explained to Derek as Stiles pulled over once again. I pulled up my sleeve to show Derek the bracelet but it wasn't there. I pulled up the other sleeve to see that my wrists were bare.

"Maybe I left it at home. Hmm, okay, I'm gonna go home and get my bracelet and the potion and then we'll meet somewhere. " I told them as I unbuckled my seat belt and started to get out of the car.

"Wait, wait a minute! Jade, please don't leave me with him." Stiles begged as I climbed over Derek to opened the passenger door.

"Stiles, it won't be for long. Just find a place where we can meet afterwards, okay? And besides, this is practically our only hope. You said Scott needed more time, right? Well, we're running out time. Call me when you find a place where we can meet, okay?"

"Fine" he said. Before I closed the door, I took Derek's face in my hands and kissed him softly. I vaguely noticed that his lips were cold.

"Jade" he whispered. I looked into his eyes.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be okay. I love you." I whispered. I closed the car door, and started walking out of town.

Fifteen minutes later, I arrived home. I looked through all of my jewellery boxes, and possible every other place that my bracelet could be, but I couldn't find it.

"Any luck yet?" Mona asked, standing in my doorway.

"Nothing." I said, looking up at her.

"Maybe you misplaced it." she suggested.

"Where would I have put it?"

"I don't know. What time did you get home last night?"

"Around 3 AM, why?"

"Do you even remember taking it off?"

"No, I…" then I realized what had happened. "It must have fallen off when I jumped down that building last night."

"You what?"

"When Derek fell down after he got shot, I jumped down a building right after him." I explained, getting up.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I have to go back. I have to get my bracelet!" I said, determined.

"Okay, but I'm coming with you"

Ten minutes later we arrived to where Derek and I saw the alpha. Mona and I got out of the car and went into the alleyways, searching for my bracelet. We had been searching for almost twenty minutes. I was just about ready to give up when I heard a voice behind me.

"Looking for something?"

I turned around. As soon as I did, I felt sick. There, dangling my bracelet in her hand, was Kate Argent.

"Um…I….uh….ya" I finally got out.

"This is a pretty bracelet" she said, stalking towards me. I stood my ground. "Where did you get it?"

"Family heirloom" I responded. Now, she was standing right in front of me. She dropped my bracelet into my waiting hand and smiled at me.

"Kate Argent" she held out her hand for me to shake.

"Jade Ravencroft" I said through clenched teeth.

"Hey, Jade, any luck?" Mona called coming from around the corner. Then she noticed Kate.

"Who's this?"

"I'm Kate Argent" she said, sticking out her hand.

"Mona Ravencroft. Jade's sister"

"Well, it was nice meeting you two. I'll see you around" she said, walking out of the alley and disappearing around the corner.

"Jade, are you okay? You seem tense."

"She's a hunter. She's the one who killed Derek's family."

"What?" We started to walk back to the car.

"And I know she saw me last night with Derek. She's the one who found my bracelet. And now, she knows who we are" I concluded. I opened the door to the car, but before I could get in, she slammed the door shut. I looked at her strangely.

"Give me your keys. You're too tense to drive. Do you even know where you're going next?"

"Well, I…..no, I don't" I walked away from my sister and pulled out my phone and called Stiles. He picked up on the second ring.

"Did you get the bracelet?" he asked hopefully.

"Ya, I got it. Where's Scott?"

"He's still at Argent's place. We found out that the bullet is made of Nordic Blue Monkshood. It's some kind of rare form of wolfsbane."

"Where did you and Derek go anyways?"

"We're at the animal clinic. Come quick. You're bracelet could be our only hope."

I hung up my phone and got into the passenger's side of the car.

"To the animal clinic." I told my sister.

Twenty minutes late, we arrived at the animal clinic.

"Take my car, and I'll see you later" I turned to Mona.

"Okay"

I got out of the car and watched her as she drove away. I ran into the animal clinic and followed where the sounds were coming from inside the animal clinic. I followed the sounds into the operation room.

Derek was lying unconscious on the ground without a shirt. Stiles was on top of him trying to wake him up and Scott had his fingers in between a grate, obviously trying to grab something.

"I got it" he yelled as he pulled up something with his fingers, which were turned into claws at the moment.

Then I saw Stiles punch Derek in the jaw, waking him up.

"Did you get it?" he asked Scott. He handed him the bullet and then Derek dumped out powder from the bullet. Then he took a lighter from his pocket and set it on fire. Once it was out, he gathered the powder in his hand and put it in his wound.

Derek fell to the ground and yelled and growled we watched the wound heal itself.

"That…was….awesome! Yes!" Stiles exclaimed. I went around the two of them as I grabbed Derek and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked.

"I'm fine, other than the agonizing pain"

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign" Stiles said, as Derek glared at him.

"Okay, we helped you, so now you have to leave us alone. Or I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything"

"You trust him?"

"The Argent's are a hell of a lot nicer than you are"

"I can show exactly how nice they are" Derek responded.

"Derek, you're not gonna…." I started.

"It's the only way he'll understand" he told me as he pulled on his shirt and jacket and walked out of the animal clinic with Scott. That left me and Stiles.

"So….you wanna meet my sister?" I asked turning to him.

"Sure" he said. We left the animal clinic and drove to my cottage in his jeep.

"Mona? Are you here?" I called.

"Coming!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"This is Stiles. He's our half third cousin, twice removed." I explained. "But he's not a warlock."

"Nice to meet you, Stiles! Welcome to the family."

"Thanks. So, I hate to cut this visit short, but I really got to get going, you know the curfew. I'll see you guys later." he said, hugging the both of us, then disappearing out the door.

"So, is Derek okay?" Mona asked.

"Ya, he's fine. Scott got the bullet before I got to Derek with the bracelet."

"Well, at least he's okay. Before you got home, I decided I was going to spend the night in our old house. I was thinking of doing more research….and that would give you some _quality _time with Derek"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, beating around the bush.

"Oh, come on Jade! You know exactly what I mean"

"No, I don't" I said, blushing.

"Jade, I heard you guys the other night" she said, smiling slyly. "Oh, Derek! More! Harder!" she faked cried. By now, my face was tomato red.

"Shut up!" I yelled pushing her towards the door.

"Harder!" she continued to fake cry, and even started moaning. When I opened the door and pushed her out, she started laughing hysterically, all the way to her car, with her cat in tow with her.

I closed the door and locked it. She heard us, I thought. I don't think my face has ever been this red before.

By now it was mid-night and today's events were catching up to me, so I took a shower and went to bed.

_**AN: it's been a while since my last update, but that was only because of school and exams and I had no time to write. But now I'm out of school which means more updates for both stories! If I get reviews for this chapter, I will update within the next hour. If not, I will update within a few days.**_

_**Please review!**_


	10. Chapter 10:The Tell

Chapter 10: The Tell

Warning! Steamy lemons in this chapter….well, it depends on how you look at it….

5 days later…

Jade's POV

Derek, Scott and I were standing on top of the building of a video store. Cops circled the entire building and an ambulance truck was off on the side. There had just been a 'mountain lion attack'. Two people from Scott's school, who's names escaped me at the moment, were sitting in the back of the ambulance. The boy was talking to the sheriff, telling him he was fine and that he wanted to go home.

"Are you starting to get it now?" Derek asked, turning to Scott.

"I get that he's killing people but I don't get why. This isn't in our nature. We don't go around killing people in the middle of the night"

"No. we're predators. We're not meant to be killers"

"Then why is he a killer?" Scott asked ,confused.

"That's what we're going to find out" Derek stepped away from the ledge of the building and started walking away from him, with Scott and I in tow.

…

Later we got back to Derek's house.

"I have a life, you know" Scott said to Derek, as he started walking up the stairs of his home.

"No, you don't"

"Yes I do!" that stopped Derek in his tracks and he turned around. "I don't care what you say about him making me his pet or-"

"Part of his pack" Derek corrected.

"Whatever! I have homework to do. I have to go to a parent teacher conference because im failing chemistry"

I shook my head. I understood where Scott was coming from, but sometimes I thought he was oblivious to what was going on around him.

"You wanna do homework? Or do you wanna not die?" Derek said harshly. "You have less than a week until the full moon. If you don't kill with him, he kills you"

"Seriously, who made up these rules?"

"It's a rite of passage into his pack"

"You know what else is a rite of passage? Graduating high school! And you don't have to kill anyone to do it. Why can't you just find him yourself? Why can't you just sniff him out when he's human? Or why can't Jade just use her crystal ball or something to find him"

"Because his human scent could be entirely different. It has to be you"

"And because I apparently have defective magic until further notice" I jumped in. "Oh, and it's not a crystal ball, it's called a witch's glass"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"You have a connection with him. A link, that you can't understand. If I can teach you to control you're abilities, you can find him"

"So if I help you, you can stop him?" Scott asked.

"Not alone. We're stronger in numbers. A pack makes an individual more powerful"

"How am I supposed to help if I have no idea what I'm doing?"

"Because I'm going to teach you! Remember that first night when you were shot in the arm? Right after you were hit?"

"I changed back"

"And when you were hit by his car. The same thing happened, right?"

Scott nodded.

"What's the common denominator?" Derek asked him. Scott shrugged, so Derek grabbed his hand and starting crushing it.

Ugh! I could hear the bones cracking from where I was standing.

"What the hell are you doing!" Scott yelled.

"It'll heal" Derek said calmly.

"It still hurt" Scott said, obviously furious with Derek.

"And that's what keeps you human, pain"

Scott continued to glare at him.

"Maybe you will survive" Derek said, as he began to walk up the stairs again. As I began to follow him, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I grabbed my phone and opened the text I received from my sister.

_I think I have a theory. Come __**home**__ immediately -M_

I knew what that meant. She had a clue about our 'defective' magic. I also noticed that when she said 'home' she didn't mean my cottage.

"I have to go home. Mona needs me. I'll see you later" I called to Derek as he reached the top of the stairs. I shot him a smile then went out the front door.

I caught up to Scott as he was about to leave the property.

"Hey! You need a ride?" I asked.

"Really? Okay, sure" he said, following me to my car which was parked next to Derek's.

The car ride was silent, unless Scott was telling me which direction to go. When I finally reached his house, he said a silent 'thanks' and he got out of my car and into his house. Then I drove away from his house.

Fifteen minutes later, I pulled into the driveway of my old home as a young teenager. I opened the door to my house and went into the living room. Mona was sitting cross legged on the wooden floor, with books opened out in front of her.

"What did you find?" I asked, pulling off my jacket and sat beside her.

"This" she said, pulling out a loose piece of paper from one of the books. I took it from her and examined it.

"It's a letter" I stated.

"I know, but look at who wrote it" she said. I looked at the letter again.

"It was written….by Rochelle Skye"

"Actually, Rochelle Skye The Third"

"The third? You mean there was more than one?"

"Yes. There was only three. The original, you know, the one who was ruler. The second one, who was her daughter, and the third one was her daughter's daughter, which is the one who wrote this letter"

"Okay…so why is it so important as to who wrote it?"

"Because she was studying the art of blocking supernatural abilities"

I looked up from the letter and raised my eyebrows.

"See , she wrote this letter to her brother when she was in London. She met a warlock there and he was teaching her about blocking supernatural powers. He told her that it could happen to anything: witches, shapeshifters"

I continued to listen as I read over the letter.

"In the letter, she wrote that to block supernatural abilities, you need something that connects to them, and the spell, which I found here"

"What do you mean, 'something that connects to them'?"

"Like a necklace, or a bracelet"

"What about a DNA sample? Like blood or a strand of hair"

"I guess that would make the spell work stronger because it's there DNA, so I guess that would be possible"

I put down the letter.

"I don't get it. What was the point of creating a spell to block abilities?"

"Because that was how the witches and warlocks of the council would punish our kind. That and they would take away abilities until they thought they could be handled"

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"That's not important right now. I can tell you that you whoever is doing this is a definitely witch or a warlock. In the letter, it said that only our kind had the power to take away supernatural abilities"

"But who would do that to us?"

"Maybe it was an accident" Mona suggested.

"Mona, _this_, is no accident. Someone is purposely doing this to us"

"If that's the case, then why?"

"I…I don't know"

"Maybe we should tell Mom and Dad. Maybe the witch council, or just Grandmother"

"No! We can't do that. Whoever is doing this is probably dangerous and dragging our family into this because we want protection is selfish"

"It isn't selfish! And besides, whoever is it, Grandmother is definitely more powerful than them"

"Mona! I don't care if Grandmother is head of the council, she is _not_ coming here and neither are our parents! Do you not see what's going on in Beacon Hills? People are dying because of this alpha werewolf and if our parents or even grandmother comes here, they could be next"

Mona sighed, obviously frustrated and left the room. This was not how I planned things to go. I thought we would at least find out which direction to go in terms of our defective powers, but we got no where. The last thing I wanted was to fight with my sister. I decided she needed some time to cool off, so I left the house and went back to my cottage.

The next day…..

I woke up to the sound of water in my bathroom. I sat up and took in my surroundings. I looked at the bottom on my bed and saw a leather jacket. I watched the door open as Derek came out of the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you" he said, looking at me with hungry eyes. I noticed that I was only wearing a white crop top showing lots of skin and pink cotton underwear. My sheets were barely covering me, just my calves.

Derek stalked towards me, his eyes glowing blue.

"Wait!" I yelled, almost snapping him out of his trance. I decided I was gonna tease him a little bit. "On, second thought, come here" I said seductively. He sat on my bed beside me and I took this as an opportunity to sit on his lap and straddle him.

We started to make out, and then I pulled away, leaning dangerously close to his face. I could feel his erection through his jeans. I let my hand slide down my body, lower and lower until it came into contact with my wet core though my soaked panties.

I started rubbing myself in that area and smiled to myself as I heard Derek growl.

"Jade" he whispered, tightening his grip on my waist. I moaned as I increased my speed. Before I knew what was happening, Derek grabbed my hand and replaced it with his own, rubbing my core through my soaked underwear.

"Derek!" I moaned. He then ripped my panties off of me and inserted two fingers inside me. I moaned even louder as he moved his fingers in and out of me. He surprised me when he added a third finger, and moving even faster inside me. Soon, my orgasm washed over me, but even so Derek still moved his fingers inside me.

He took his fingers out of me and pulled me off of my bed and bent me over on my dresser. I heard him zip down his pants and soon he was thrusting in and out of me roughly.

The room was filled with moans and growls as Derek continued to pleasure me.

"Faster! Harder!" I moaned and he did as I commanded. Soon I had my second orgasm and he followed close after. He leaned over me and moved my hair exposing my neck for him. As I caught my breath, he kissed and nipped my neck. After a minute, he pulled out of me with a pop.

He pulled up his pants and I opened my dresser to put on new underwear. I vaguely noticed that my underwear supply was running low, thanks to yours truly. I turned around and glared at him.

"What?"

"I'm running out of underwear" I told him, continuing to glare at him.

"So I'll buy you some new ones and we can test them out" he said, smirking. He advanced towards and wrapped his arms around my almost naked body.

"I think you'd like that a little too much. Thanks, but I'll pass"

"Alright, but the offer still stands"

I went into my closet and changed into something other than my pajamas. I picked out a green long sleeved top, black jeans and boots. I got out of my closet and Derek was sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"I'm going to take a shower" I told him.

"Mind if I join you?"

"Actually, yes, I do. I'd be in the shower all day and I have things to do" I told him, smiling evilly. I knew what he _really _wanted to do with my in the shower. It's actually the only place we haven't had sex in yet.

When I finally got into the shower, I felt my muscles relax and began to unwind. As I cleaned myself from head to toe, last night's events-more like when Mona and I fought- came back to me. I knew I had to set things right with her. Her and I would work this out, and maybe, just maybe I could convince her not to drag our parents into this.

After my shower, I blow dried my hair and threw on my clothes. As I opened the door into my bedroom, I noticed that Derek was still sitting in the same spot as he had been before I went into the shower.  
>"What have you been doing these past fifteen minutes?" I asked him curiously.<br>"Waiting for you" he answered, as if it were the most simple question in the entire world.  
>"Come on" I said seriously. "you couldn't have sat there for fifteen minutes doing nothing"<br>"But I was"  
>" Alright then" I said. I walked out of my room with Derek behind me. I went to the guest room to see if Mona came back to my place last night, but her bedroom was empty and her bed didn't look slept in.<br>"Is Mona doing still researching?" Derek asked.  
>"Ya, that's why she didn't come home last night. She probably got caught up in her research again." I lied. Well, it was kind of the truth. Before I knew what was happening, I was up against a wall with Derek trapping me with his arms.<br>"What's going on that you're not telling me?"  
>"Derek, it's nothing" I said, pushing his arms away, and walked towards the Staircase.<br>"Mona just things would be a lot easier if our parents came here and I just thought it was a bad idea, that's all" I said. " I have to go back to my house, we didn't exactly finish what we started last night"  
>By now we were outside where only my car was only in the driveway.<br>"Do you need a ride anywhere?" I asked.  
>"Yes, to the school" he said, as he got into the passengee side of my car.<br>"What exactly do you need to do there?" I asked as I drove into town.  
>" I just need to take care of some business" he said, not giving me as much information as usual.<br>"Derek, come on, you have to stop doing that to me. You can't keep me out of the loop forever. I'm as much involved in this as you are"  
>"Fine. I need to talk to Jackson. I wanna know what he saw last night"<br>"Now was that so hard?" I asked playfully. By now my car was idling in the parking lot of the school.  
>"Come to my house later" Derek said, pulling me in for a long, passionate kiss.<br>"Okay" I said breathlessly. I heard him chuckle as he got out of my car. I stayed in the parking lot until he disappeared into the doors of the school. Then I drove away to the direction of my house.

Mona's POV

As I was making breakfast, I heard the front door open and close. I didn't need to be psychic to know who it was.  
>"Hey" my sister said calmly. "I think we need to talk"<br>"We do. I didn't mean for things to happen the way it did" I said, gesturing for her to sit down and have breakfast with me.  
>"Same here. I just...don't think that it's a good idea bringing our parents or even Grandmother into this. We're big girls. I think we can handle this ourselves. And besides, if Mom and Dad think it's too dangerous out here, then they'll convince us to come live with them in Santa Monica. And you know I can't do that."<p>

"I know that. I just…not having visions….it make me feel…blind, and I don't like that feeling. Ever since I started having visions, I always felt stronger, that I could save someone from death before it happened, or save myself. And now…I just don't feel safe"

My sister came around the table and put her arm around me.

"Mona, look at me" she ordered. I looked at her.

"Listen to me. Everything's gonna be alright. We don't need Mom, or Dad, or even Grandmother. We're adults. All our lives, they've been protecting us. There's always been someone there to protect us. But now, it's time for us to protect ourselves"

I took a deep breath, realizing what my sister was saying was true.

"But no matter what" she continued, "We always protect each other, we need each other. We're stronger together, and you know that"

I stood up from my seat and walked around the kitchen.

"I know. I've just always had this fear…that one day, you wouldn't be around to protect me. It's why I thought I should call Mom and Dad"

"Mona" Jade came to face me. "I will _always _protect you. No matter what the cost is"

"Will you? What about Derek? Someday, there will be a life or death situation where you have to choose between me and him. What will you do then?" I questioned her. She seemed taken aback at what I had just said. She stood silently for a minute, and then walked out of the kitchen and out of the house.

I broke down in tears.

Jade's POV

I had driven around the town of Beacon Hills twice before I parked my car in the reserve. I got out of my car and started walking around, not giving a shit about where I was going.

I wasn't exactly sure that the 'talk' Mona and I had about an hour and a half ago would count as resolving our fight; we just spoke our thoughts. We didn't exactly resolve anything. I stopped where I was and just sat down. I closed my eyes.

"Laura" I whispered. "I need you" I felt a single tear run down my cheek. I heard a branch snap behind me. My eyes opened abruptly. I got up quickly and turned around.

"Who's there?" I called out, feeling utterly stupid. That's exactly what every girl in a horror movie says before she gets brutally killed by the murderer.

Only, the man who appeared in front of me was no murderer. In fact, he was shirtless at the moment.

"God, Derek! You scared the hell out of me! And where the hell is your shirt?"

"It's a long story. Where's your car?"

"I don't know. I mean, I have to find it. It's here, somewhere. I just left it"

"Why?"

"Long story"

I got up and followed Derek as he searched for my car. When he found it, we got into my car and drove to my cottage.

"So what happened?" he asked. We were currently sitting on the couch in my cottage. I found a shirt for Derek and the was not fully clothed.

"Mona and I had a….well, we weren't exactly arguing or fighting. We…well, I don't know. What happened to you?"

"Hunters invaded my house. Can I stay here for a few days?"

"Sure. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

"When do you think it would be a good idea for my parents to visit?"

"Not until after I kill the alpha. Why?"

"It's nothing." I got up and went to the fridge for something to drink. I knew I was trying to keep myself busy from avoiding the subject.

"Jade" Derek pulled my hands away from the open fridge and held them. He looked into my eyes

"Tell me what's wrong"

"Mona's scared….and so am I. I didn't want to admit it, but I am"

"Jade, it's okay. I'll protect you from the Alpha."

"It's not that. Someone is blocking my visions, and Mona's visions. I know that it's no accident. There's probably a reason why"

"Do you know anyone who would want to hurt you?"

"No. But…I think I have a theory"

"What is it?"

"I think someone's trying to kill me and they don't want me or my sister to see it coming"

"I won't let that happen to you" he growled.

"But what if it does?"

Derek brought me into his arms.

"Then I guess you'll have to be with me 24/7 then" a slow smile spread across his face. I laughed and shook my head. I turned around in Derek's arms and kissed him. As we kissed, everything around me just seemed to disappeared.

Everything was okay, for now…..

_**AN: I was actually going to update last night, but I got really sick, but I felt better this morning so I decided to update . Just wanted to let all of the readers for my other story, that an update will come shortly. The next chapter is almost done! Reviews give me more motivation to update!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11:Heart Monitor

Chapter 11: Heart Monitor

_**AN; I own nothing except the Ravencroft and Skye family. Enjoy chapter 11!**_

Jade's POV

Derek had parked his car inside a parking garage on the first level and told me to wait in the car.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Scott's here, so I'm going to train him."

"In a parking garage?" I asked seriously.

"I didn't say _when_ I was going to teach him." I rolled me eyes. Then Derek turned to me. "Listen to me. If you feel like you're in danger at any point, leave. Drive to my house and hide in the cellar below."

Derek handed me his car keys.

"Derek, are you sure?"

"Yes. Just drive and hide. And I'll find you. Just stay hidden."

I sighed. "Okay, I promise." Both of us leaned in and kissed each other like our lives depended on it. Then Derek pulled away, too soon for my liking. He got out of the car, and I slid into the driver's seat, my heart pounding furiously.

Over the past few days, things had been getting worse. My visions were completely gone, and my powers seemed to only work if I was lucky. If this kept going on, I might as well be human.

The parking garage was pretty quiet. Occasionally, I would see one person walked to their car and leave the parking garage.

Derek's POV

"What the hell was that!" Scott yelled. I had just scared him into running through a parking garage from who he thought was the Alpha. He had actually been doing alright until his phone rang. I'm just surprised he made it that far.

"I said I was going to train you, I didn't say when." I answered.

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"Not yet." He continued to follow me in the parking garage.

"Okay, but I was fast, right?" he asked.

"Not fast enough." I said.

"But the car alarm thing was smart, right?"

"Until your phone rang."

"Yeah, but that was…I mean…would you just stop?" I stopped in my tracks and faced him.

"What happened the other night to Stiles' dad, that was my fault! I could have done something. I need you to teach me how to control this."

"Look, I am what I am because of birth. You were bitten. Teaching someone who was bitten takes time. I don't even know if I can teach you."

"What do I have to do?"

"You have to get rid of distractions." I grabbed his phone and showed it to him. "You see this. This is why I caught you. You want me to teach you, get rid of her."

"Why? Just because of her family?" He didn't seem to get what I was saying so I turned around and threw his phone into the nearest wall, breaking it into a million pieces. I turned around to see Scott with a look of disbelief and anger on his face.

"Are you getting angry? That's your first lesson. You wanna learn how to control this? You can shift through anger, by tapping into a primal animal rage, and you can't do that with her around!"

"I can get angry."

"Not angry enough! This is the only way I can teach you. Can you stay away from her, at least until after the full moon?"

"If that's what it takes." He said.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to protect your friends?" I asked him seriously.

"Yes. If you can teach me, I can stay away from her." I left him where he was standing and made my way back to my car. Well…if it was still there.

Jade's POV

After half an hour, I was still waiting in the parking garage. My heart was still beating really fast. I closed my eyes to try and calm down. It began to work, but a knock the window brought my heart rate back to where it had been before. I jumped at the sound and opened my eyes to see that it was just Derek, waiting for me to let him in. I got out of the driver's side, and gave him his keys.

Before I could walk to the other side, he trapped me between him and his car.

"I could hear you heart beat from the third level." He said, looking at me.

I sighed. "Can you really blame me? I've really been on edge."

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"I'm still scared Derek . Maybe Mona was right, maybe I should call my parents."

"Jade, you can't, you'd be putting them in danger."

"You're right." I said. I leaned up and kissed him. His arms snaked around my waist and brought me closer. His lips moved down to my neck and I tangled my fingers into his hair.

"Derek." I moaned, as he was getting aggressive. "As much as I want to right now, we can't." I whispered in his ear.

"Why not? Why can't I take you here?" he whispered into my neck.

"Because we're in a parking garage, with cars that belong to people, who could appear at any moment." He pulled back with a sigh. I could see the lust in his eyes. "Maybe later, if you're lucky." I winked at him. I got into the passenger side of the car, and then we drove away back to his house.

…..

_The Next Day….._

_Nightfall….._

Derek's POV

I was waiting for Scott to come back home so he could tell me what had happened when he ran into the Alpha. I had been waiting for twenty minutes, and I was growing impatient by the minute. My Jade was sleeping in my room back in my ruined home all alone, with no idea that I was gone. If she woke up and I was there, I knew she would get worried or worse.

Finally, the door had opened and Scott rushed into his room. He locked the latch on his door and closed his window and locked it. He pulled the shutters down and peered through them to see if anyone was outside. He hadn't noticed I was there until he turned on his lamp.

"You seriously need to stop doing that." Scott told me. I ignored his statement.

"So what happened? Did he talk to you?"

"Yeah, we had a nice conversation about the weather." He said sarcastically. "No, we didn't talk."

"Well did you get anything off him? An impression?"

"What do you mean?" he asked. I rolled my eyes and stood up from where I was sitting.

"Remember that your other senses are heightened. Communication doesn't have to be spoken. What kind of feeling did you get from him?"

"Anger." He answered.

"Focused on you?"

"No, not me. It was definitely anger, I could feel it. Especially when he drew the spiral."

"The what? What did you just say?"

"He drew a spiral on the window of my car. What? You have this look, like you know what it means."

"No, it's nothing." I moved away from him and went to the door.

"Wait a second." He said, grabbing my arm. "You can't do that. You can't ask me to trust you and then just keep things to yourself."

"It doesn't mean anything." I said, moving the latch to unlock his bedroom door.

"You buried your sister under a spiral." What he said stopped me in my tracks. I turned around. "What does it mean?"

I opened the door. "You don't wanna know." I said, honestly.

Jade's POV

I sighed as I woke up. It was still dark outside, but I still see my surroundings. I moved to the other side of the bed talk to Derek, but when I rolled around, his side of the bed was empty.

"Derek?" I called out. "Where are you?" I whispered. I pulled the sheet closer to me and wrapped it around me. I was in nothing but a t-shirt and I was getting cold. At the moment, I felt helpless, like a little puppy without its mother. I started to get scared. A few nights ago, I began to think that whoever it was that was controlling when I could use my powers was somehow watching me, and would strike to kill me at any moment.

I heard the door open and close downstairs. I got up and decided to see if it was Derek. I looked around his room to see if there were any weapons around. There was nothing. Just my luck. I just hoped that magic was on my side tonight.

I walked to the creaky steps, one at a time, trying to be as quiet as possible. As I got downstairs to the first floor, I looked around. It didn't seem like anyone was here, but it felt as if someone was watching me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped, screaming as loud as I possibly could. I turned around to see that it was only Derek. I took a deep breath.

"Hey," he said softly, "It's okay. It's just me."

"I know." I said quietly. I felt tears of fear streaming down my face. "I'm sorry….I'm just…scared." I looked up at him. "I woke up and you weren't there, so I got worried."

"I'm here now." he said. "I'm here." He brought me into his arms and I sobbed, staining his shirt. He picked me up bridal style and walked up the stairs. We got into his room and he gently put me down on his bed. Then he stripped his jacket and shirt, and got out of his shoes, and joined me, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

"Listen to me, Jade. I'll never let anything happen to you." He whispered in my ear. "I promise."

"Hmmmmm." I responded, because I was already half asleep.

_The Next Day….._

Derek dropped me off to my old house to talk to Mona. I hadn't seen or talked to her in a few days and this time I really wanted to work out our problems, not just telling each other how scared we were for one another.

I found my eighteen year old sister sitting on the couch reading a book. She looked up when she heard me come in.

"We have to talk." I said seriously. She sat up. "Not like the last few times, though. This time, we _really_ have to talk." She closed her book and patted a seat next to me on the couch.

"I've been thinking these last few days." She said as I sat down. "It doesn't seem like we're going to agree on anything, so I'm willing to put the past behind us and just take it from here, and see how things go."

"I'm willing to do that, too. But, how are we gonna protect ourselves? I don't know about you, but my visions have disappeared and I'm lucky if my powers work at least once a day."

My sister sighed. "I guess….we'll just take things day by day. There's nothing more we can do without doing something that can affect our entire family."

"So….did you find anything else out within the past few days?" I asked.

"Well, I think I found something." She said. "It may not be important, but, I found out that the spell used to control abilities wasn't used often. It was used rarely and most of the time, it was used by the witch council."

"What do you mean by most of the time?"

"Well, originally, it was only supposed to be used _by_ and _only_ for the witch council, but somehow the spell became public and all witches and warlocks had access to it."

"But why wasn't the spell used often?" I asked.

"Because….the spell is illegal." She said.

"What?" I raised my eyebrows. "The spell is illegal? How is that possible?"

"When the spell was first made, all warlocks and witches were playing around with it, seeing what the spell could do, and the council didn't like it, so they made the spell illegal. Anyone who used it without permission besides the council had to be executed."

"Okay, but…who is risking their lives by messing with our powers. I mean, whoever it is has to know that that our grandmother is the leader of the witch council. That and that many of our ancestors were leaders, too. The Ravencroft's and the Skye's are powerful families." I explained.

"Maybe….maybe someone is trying to take that power away from us." Mona guessed.

"But who?" I asked, frustrated. I lay back and rested my head on a couch pillow. This was going to be a long and stressful day…..

….

I ended up staying at the house with Mona the morning before getting a call from Derek. He said he needed me to go somewhere with him and that he would come to pick me up here. Ten minutes later, I heard a horn honk outside.

"I'll come by tomorrow, if you want." I said.

"Yes, for sure." She said, pulling me into a hug. I pulled back. "Be careful." She said.

"You too." I walked out the door and down the driveway to Derek's car.

"So did you two work things out?" he asked as he drove away from my house.

"Yeah, everything's good now. We're still trying to figure out who's controlling our powers."

"Nothing…strange happened to you or your sister today, right?"

"No, nothing strange or suspicious. Why?"

"I just needed to know you were safe. I wasn't exactly around to protect you."

"Well, I'm fine, okay. No bruises or anything. By the way, where exactly are we going?"

"The hospital. I need to see my uncle."

…

Derek and I walked into his uncle's room quietly. Derek turned him around to face him and we both sat on his bed. Derek grabbed his hand.

"Hi, Peter." I said softly. "Do you remember me?" I asked. No response, as usual. I was used to it though. I came here with Derek a few times when we were in high school. Peter Hale always looked the same whenever I had decided to visit him with Derek and Laura. These were the only times when I had actually seen Derek so sad.

"I need your help." He said to him. "If you can hear me, I need you to give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger, anything. I just something to point me in the right direction." Peter was unresponsive.

"Someone killed Laura." I heard his voice crack. I put on hand on his shoulder, comforting him. "Your niece, Laura. Whoever he is, he's an alpha now, and he's one without a pack. Which means…he's not as strong." Derek looked as if he was thinking for a moment. He looked up at his uncle. "I can take him, but I have to find him first. If you know something, just give me a sign."

He took a deep breath. "Is it one of us? Did someone else make it out of the fire?" Peter was still unresponsive. "Give me a sign. Blink, raise a finger, anything!" He lost it and got up, gripping his uncle's shoulders. "Say something!"

"Let him go!" someone said. I got up and look towards the door to see a red headed nurse. "You think after six years of this, yelling at him is going to get a response?"

"You have a better method?" Derek challenged her.

"Patience. He'll respond if you give him the time."

"I don't have any more time." He said as he stormed out of the room.

"Sorry about him." I said to the nurse, beginning to walk out of the room.

"No problem." She said, a little too friendly. I turned around to look at her and she smiled at me, it almost looked a little sinister. I left the room and walked out of the hospital. Something didn't seem right about her.

….

_Nightfall….._

"I shouldn't be long." Derek said. "Just stay in the car. I should only be a few minutes. I just need to ask the vet a few questions." We had just pulled up to the veterinarian's office. Derek had found a picture on the windshield of his car. It was the same picture we saw a few months ago before Laura had left to go back to Beacon Hills.

"Okay." I said. He kissed me softly and then got out of his car and went into the vet's office. After ten minutes, I decided to get out of the car for some fresh air. I leaned against Derek's car for a few minutes before I saw a car pull out. I saw a familiar figure step out of the driver's seat.

"Hey, Scott. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I work here." He answered. "Wait. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Actually I'm here with-"Scott and I heard a cry for help inside the vet's office. We both rushed in to see what was going on. I could see that Derek had the vet strapped to a chair and he was holding him up.

"What are you doing?" Scott yelled.

"Scott, get out of here." The vet said. Derek put him down as Scott and I rushed into the room. Derek punched the vet, knocking him out.

"Stop!" Scott yelled, both of us rushing over to them.

"When he's conscious he can keep himself from healing, but when he's unconscious, he can't."

"Are you out of your mind? What are you talking about?"

"You wanna know what the spiral means? It's our sign for a vendetta, for revenge. It means he won't stop killing until he's satisfied."

"You think he's the alpha?" Scott asked, not believing what he was hearing.

"We're about to find out." Derek said. He was about to hurt the vet again before Scott stopped him. I realized he was fully shifted. I backed away from him and so did Derek as he growled. Scott slowly shifted back.

"Hit him again, and you'll see me get angry."

…..

Scott had told me and Derek to me him in the school parking lot in an hour. We had Scott's boss in the backseat. The car ride was silent as we drove back to our old high school.

"You didn't have to hit him, you know." I said, breaking the silence. He turned to look at me as a light turned red.

"What if he really was the Alpha? I couldn't let him hurt you. I promised that I would protect you." He responded.

"Derek? What if…what if me and my sister's powers being blocked has something to do with all of this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if I could still have visions, I probably would have figured out who it was by now, don't you think? I think the Alpha doesn't want us to find out who it is. Maybe it knows that Mona and I are the only ones who have a better chance than anyone of finding out who it is. Or maybe he's planning something that he doesn't want us to know about in advance."

"Maybe you're right. So you think it's the Alpha block you and your sister's powers."

"No, I think someone's working with him. Only a witch or a warlock has the power to block supernatural abilities. So he probably has a witch or a warlock on his side." I explained. By then we had pulled up to the school. Scott and Stiles had shown up in Stiles' jeep.

"Where's my boss?" Scott asked as we got out of the car.

"He's in the back." Derek answered.

"He looks comfortable." Stiles said sarcastically as they peered into Derek's car. Scott and Stiles turned around and started walking towards the entrance of the school.

"Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Derek asked, confused as to what they were doing.

"You said I was linked with the Alpha. I'm gonna see if you're right." Scott answered.

"This is not gonna be good." I said as I went to stand beside Derek. Him and I waited outside as we waited to see what Scott was going to do. All of a sudden, from the announcement speakers, I heard a wolf howl….well, kind of. It sounded more like a dog crying.

"You've got to be kidding me." Derek said, obviously annoyed. After a minute, a real howl went through the speakers. I was sure that the entire town would show up. I was actually impressed with Scott's howl. I didn't think he had it in him. I saw Scott and Stiles coming out of the school entrance with bug smiles on their faces.

"I'm gonna kill both of you!" Derek yelled. "What the hell was that? What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?"

"Sorry, I didn't know it would be that loud." Scott said sheepishly, but still with a proud smile on his face.

"Yeah, it was loud, and it was awesome." Stiles sang.

"Shut up." Derek said.

"Don't be such a sour wolf." Scott looked towards the car.

"What did you do with him?" Scott asked Derek.

"What?" Derek asked turning around. I also turned around and saw that the back of Derek's car was empty. "I didn't do anything." Suddenly Derek was lifted up in the air, blood spurting out of his mouth. My jaw dropped in horror and my eyes filled with tears as I saw what was happening. Derek was being lifted the air by the Alpha using its sharp claws.

I felt myself being pulled back by Stiles as he dragged me towards the entrance of the school. I caught a glimpse of Derek being thrown into the air. He rushed into the school and Scott and Stiles held the doors shut. I stood behind them in shock to what just happened.

My mate was just killed right in front of me.

_**Review and I will have the next chapter up shortly!**_


	12. Chapter 12:Night School

Chapter 12: Night School

Jade's POV

"Lock it!" Scott yelled frantically. "Lock the door."

"Does it look like I have a key?" Stiles asked, obviously equally as panicked as Scott.

"Grab something!"

"What?"

"Anything!" Scott and Stiles failed to notice that I was quietly sobbing in a corner. But, how could I blame them, right? I heard the door open and close and saw that Stiles was gone.

"Where's he going?" I whispered softly, knowing Scott could hear me. He obviously didn't, because he ignored me. He then started banging frantically on the window, trying to get someone's attention that was probably Stiles. I saw him run in with an object and used it to keep the doors closed together.

They both started to back up until Scott bumped into me. He turned around.

"Jade, I'm…." I knew he was about to apologize until he got a really good look at my face. He then realized what I was crying about.

"Jade, I know you just saw-"

"I know what I saw, Scott. You don't have to say it." I said angrily. I turned away from him. All I thought when I looked at Scott was that this was _his_ fault. I slowly started walking down the hallway, but Stiles caught up to me and stopped me.

"Jade," he said softly. "Listen, I know you're upset, but-"

"Upset?" I cut in. "Upset doesn't even _begin _to describe what I feel right now Stiles! I'm furious, and depressed and I feel like killing Scott! But at the same time, seeing what just happened makes me wanna run out there and get myself _killed!_ Because there is absolutely no reason for me to live anymore." I cried out.

"Jade, just listen to us for a second. We know how you feel, but right now, we need to focus on keeping ourselves alive." Scott said.

"Why? Why should I go on? Why should I even _try?_" I challenged him.

"Because….Derek would want you to live." Stiles said. I took a deep breath.

"Fine." I said.

"Now, do you think your magic could teleport us somewhere? Stiles said you could open portals to different places." Scott said as we entered an empty classroom.

"Are you kidding me? Didn't Stiles tell you?" I asked.

"Tell me what?" he asked, turning to Stiles. Stiles sighed.

"Her magic's defective." He said.

"What? How? What do you mean 'defective'?" Scott asked warily, turning to me.

"Let me put it this way. I'd be lucky if I could light a candle with my mind. And that _alone_ so simple, you don't even need a spell for it."

"So in other words, we're screwed." Scott said, in a matter of factly tone.

"This alpha just _loves_ to torment me, doesn't he?" I said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"Well, first, he gets a witch to block my powers and then he kills Derek right in front of me."

"Wait! So it's definitely a witch? And she's working with the Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know. I'm not entirely sure. But I think all of this is somehow connected."

"Guys, focus! What are we gonna do?" Then Stiles snapped his fingers, probably getting an idea.

"We get to my jeep and we get out of here." He said, like it was the most simple thing in the world. We all rushed to the window and Scott began to open it, but I stopped him.

"The windows don't open. The school's climate controlled." I said. They both stopped and looked at me. "What? I went to school here for two years."

"Fine…then we break the windows." Scott said.

"Which will make a lot of noise." Stiles said.

"Then…then we run really fast." He looked out the window for a moment. "Really fast." Him and I looked out the window and I noticed something.

"Stiles, I think there's something wrong with the hood of your jeep." I said.

"What do you mean? There's nothing wrong."

"Yes, there is. I think it's bent."

"What do you mean? Like dented?" he asked rushing to the window to get a better look.

"No, I mean _bent_." I said, emphasizing the word. He flashed the light out the window.

"What the hell happened?" As soon as he said that, the window smashed open. We all jumped down, with glass flying in our hair. For a second, I thought I had been the Alpha, but when I opened my eyes, I saw that it was a battery….a car battery, which I realized was probably Stiles'.

"That's my battery!" Stiles said, obviously pissed off. He started to get up but then Scott pulled him back down.

"We have to move." Stiles said as Scott pulled him back down.

"But he could be right outside." Scott protested.

"He is right outside." I said, stating the obvious. We all slowly rose from our place on the ground to take a look outside.

"Can we move now?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, let's move." Scott said. We got up and made our way out of the classroom and out into the hallway.

"Let's go this way." Scott suggested, beginning to walk in a different direction, but Stiles grabbed him before doing so.

"No, we have to go somewhere without windows."

"Every single room in this building has windows."

"Okay, then somewhere with less windows." He suggested.

"How about the locker room?" I suggested. They looked at me again with the same look they did when I told Scott about the windows.

"Are we going or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Fine." Scott said. We began walking down the empty hallways of the school. We soon made it to the locker room.

"Call your dad." Scott ordered Stiles.

"And what am I going to tell him?"

"Anything! Gas leak, a fire, whatever! If that thing sees the parking lot filled with cop cars, it'll take off." Scott assumed.

"What if it doesn't? What if it goes completely terminator and kills every cop in sight, including my dad?"

"They have guns!" Scott said.

"Yeah, and Derek had to be shot with a wolfsbane laced bullet to slow him down. Remember that?" The thought of that day reminded me how close I was to losing him.

"Okay, fine then. Jade, call your sister." He said to me. I looked at him with an 'are you serious?' look on my face.

"You've got to be kidding me. Number one, I would _never _be so selfish as to drag my sister into a situation like this, and two, she just as useless in this situation as I am."

Scott sighed. "Okay, then we just run. We have to make a run for it."

"But there's nothing near the school for at least a mile." Stiles said. We were running out of options.

"What about Derek's car?" Scott asked, turning to me.

"Yeah, that could work." Stiles said. "We can go outside, get the keys off of his body and then we take his car."

"And him." I said, as Stiles turned to me. He sighed.

"Fine, whatever." He said, as we made our way to door of the locker room. Scott then stopped us before we could go any further.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think I heard something." He said.

"What did you-?" Stiles asked.

"Quiet!" Scott whispered. Then we all heard footsteps coming in the direction of the locker room. We all walked backwards, moving away from the door. Stiles looked around and then dove into a locker, closing it shut. Scott and I followed his example and did the same.

I heard the door open and close. I leaned against the back of the locker, trying to keep as far away from the locker door as possible, but I knew that was impossible, considering the size. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer. I closed my eyes in hopes of everything just going away. I heard Scott and someone else yell and heard Stiles come out of his locker, so I did the same. As I got out, I saw that it had been a janitor.

"Quiet!" Stiles whispered to the janitor.

"Quiet? What the hell are you trying to do, kill me?" he asked, holding his hand to his chest. "All of you get out!" he ordered.

"Wait! Would you just listen for half a second?" Stiles asked, trying to reason with the janitor.

"No! Get the hell of out here right now." he said, shoving us towards the door. He opened it and shoved us out.

"Just wait a second." Stiles said, but the janitor wouldn't budge.

"Just shut up and go!" he said. He was about to close the door when something pulled him back in and closed the door. I heard the janitor scream from inside the locker room. I heard growls, and I saw a body slammed against the door along with what I'm pretty sure was blood. We all jumped back in shock. Scott tried to get in the locker room again, to try to save the janitor, but it was locked and Stiles was already pulling him away. We then all ran as far away from the locker room as we possibly could.

…

We were running through the hallways of the school and ran towards a set of doors that could possibly lead us out of the school. When we tried to open them, they wouldn't budge. It was as if something was keeping us in from the inside. Scott's head peaked through the partly open door to see what it was.

"It's a dumpster." He said.

"He pushed it in front of the door to lock us in." Stiles said, still pushing on the door to get it to move.

"Stiles, stop!" I yelled. Scott pulled him away from the door, and we continued to find a way out of the school. As we walked down the hallways, Stiles rambled on about trying not to die.

"I'm not dying." He said determined. "I'm not dying at school!"

"We're not gonna die." Scott reassured him.

"What is it doing? What does it want?"

"It wants me! Derek says it's stronger with a pack."

"Great." Stiles said sarcastically. "Your psycho werewolf boss is all about teamwork, that's great." I looked out the window and stopped in my tracks.

"Guys." I said. They stopped and looked out the window as well. There, looking at us from the outside on the roof, was the big bad Alpha himself. Suddenly he began to run and started picking up speed. I knew what it was going to do. Apparently, so did Scott and Stiles because they started running in the opposite direction like I was. I heard the windows crash open behind us and a growl. The growl only made me run faster.

I heard it running behind us as we turned a corner and ran down a flight of stairs into the basement. We found a row of old lockers and hid behind them. My heart was beating like crazy as I heard the Alpha's low growl not too far from us. Scott peeked around the corner to see if the Alpha was there and looked back quickly. We found another way around and started walking, but we all jumped when we heard the Alpha growl.

"We have to do something!" I whispered.

"Like what?" Scott asked.

"We can hurt it, kill it." Stiles said, throwing out suggestions. We were close to an open room. Stiles peered in and it suddenly looked like he had an idea. He pulled out his keys from his pocket and jingled them a bit. Then he threw them into the open room and pulled us back. I heard the Alpha growl and charge into the room. Scott closed the door quickly and him and Stiles dragged an old desk in front of the door.

I was relieved that we had trapped the thing but the relief quickly went away as it let out of huge growl. We all jumped at the sound. Scott got across the other side of the desk, joining me and Stiles. Stiles then went on top of the desk and looked into to the room.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, pulling him back down.

"I just wanna get a look at it." Stiles said.

"Are you crazy?"

"It's trapped, it's not gonna get out." Stiles got on top of the desk again and flashed the light into the room. What he did next surprised me and even scared me a little, he began taunting the Alpha.

"Yeah, that's right, we got you."

"What the hell are you doing Stiles? Shut up!" I ordered him.

"No, I'm not afraid of this thing." He said confidently. Then the Alpha's giant monster-like hand slammed against the grate window of the door, scaring Stiles which made him fall off of the desk. He quickly got up again.

"I'm not scared of you!" he said louder. "Cause you're in there and we're out here. You're not going any-" the sound of the roof crashing from inside of the room stopped Stiles from speaking any further. I realized that the Alpha must have escaped. I hit Stiles.

"Nice job, idiot! Now what do you think it's gonna do?" We heard a sound on the roof above us. The ceiling began to break and we ran the other direction. When we got far away enough, Scott stopped us.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Scott asked.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a phone ringing." He stopped for a second. "I know that ring….it's Allison's phone."

"This just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" I said bitterly.

….

We all rushed to the lobby after Scott called Allison to tell him to meet him there.

"Why did you come? What are you doing here?" he asked frantically.

"Because you asked me to." She answered.

"I asked you to?" Scott asked confused. Allison held up her phone and showed Scott the text message. Scott looked at her phone in confusion.

"Why do I get the feeling that you didn't send this message?" she asked.

"Because I didn't."

"Did you drive here?" I asked her.

"No, Jackson did." She answered me.

"Jackson's here?" Scott asked.

"Yes and Lydia. What is going on? Who sent this text?" Before she could ask more questions, her phone rang again. Then Lydia and Jackson came through a set of doors.

"Finally." The red head spoke. "Can we go now?" Suddenly, I heard a noise from the ceiling. Apparently, so did everyone else because they all looked up at the roof. I grabbed my cousin's wrist, getting ready to drag him along for another wild goose chase around the school.

"Run!" Scott yelled. We all ran as fast as we could away from the lobby. From behind me, I could see the Alpha's scary red eyes and could hear him running behind us. We burst through a set of doors and I realized we were in the cafeteria. Scott closed the doors and locked them with a deadbolt. Scott and Jackson began barricading the doors and Lydia and Allison joined them. Only Stiles and I realized that this wasn't the best place to hide at the moment. It took a while but as soon as they were done barricading the doors, Stiles got their attention.

"Nice work. Now what are we gonna do about the twenty foot wall of windows?" he asked, dramatically gesturing to the line of windows.

"Could someone please explain to me what's going on, because I'm freaking out." Allison said. I could hear the nervousness in her voice. "Scott?" he walked away from her and stood by a group of tables, trying to think of what to say to them. I turned to the group of teenagers.

"Somebody killed the janitor." I told them.

"What?" Lydia asked, looking at me like I had two heads.

"Yeah, the janitor's dead." Stiles said backing me up.

"What are they talking about? Is this a joke?" Allison asked.

"Who killed him?" Jackson asked. I looked at Scott, who still had his back turned to the rest of us.

"This was supposed to be over, with the whole mountain lion thing-" Lydia began, but Jackson cut her off.

"Don't you get it? There was no mountain lion."

"Who is it? What does he want?" Allison cried out. "Scott?"

"I don't know." Scott stammered. "But if we go out there, he's gonna kill us."

"Us? He's gonna kill us?" Lydia asked, shaking with fear.

"Who?" Allison asked. "Who is it?" I turned to Scott again, waiting for an answer.

"It's Derek, Derek Hale." My eyes widened in surprise. I began to walk over to Scott, with my fists balled up ready to kill him, but Stiles pulled me back.

"Jade, please."

"Why? Why not?" I asked angrily.

"Later."

"Yeah, if there even is a 'later'" I said sarcastically, pulling away from his grasp. I turned and looked at Jackson who had been watching me and Stiles the whole time.

"Wait? Derek killed the janitor?" he asked, confused.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. Before he could answer, I spoke.

"No." I said. They all turned to me. "No, it can't be him. He wasn't him. It couldn't have been him."

"But what about the mountain lion?" Lydia asked me.

"No!" Scott yelled. "Derek killed them.'"

"All of them?" Allison asked.

"Yes! Starting with his own sister, and then the bus driver, and the guy at the video store. It's been Derek the whole time. He's in here with us, and if we don't get out now, he's going to kill us, too."

….

"No!" I yelled. "I refuse to believe this. Derek wouldn't do this! He wouldn't kill people." I said, trying to convince Allison, Jackson and Lydia not to believe him. Tears started to stream down my eyes as Scott walked over to me.

"Jade," he said, putting his hands on my shoulders. The room suddenly became quiet. "I know you're in love with him, but he's a killer." He said, lying through his teeth; trying to play the part in front of his girlfriend and his friends.

"No. Derek loves me. He wouldn't do this, not to me."

"How do we know it's not Stiles' cousin he wants?" Jackson asked. "Why don't we just throw her out, and then maybe we'll have a chance at getting out of here alive."

"Jackson, we can't do that." Allison said. I appreciated her concern for me. "What if she gets killed?" I sighed and knock Scott's hands off of my shoulders. I turned to all of them.

"No one knows Derek like I do, and trust me, he didn't do this."

"Jade," Scott began.

"Just stop!" I yelled at him, backing away from him.

"Call the cops." Jackson said, turning to Stiles.

"No." Stiles said firmly.

"What do you mean 'no'?" Jackson asked confused.

"I mean no. You want me to say it in Spanish? No!" he said, attempting, but failing at a Spanish accent.

"Derek killed three people." He said, pausing to look at me. I turned away from him, angry that he was going alone with Scott's lie. "We don't know what he's armed with."

"Your dad is armed with an entire sheriff's department, call him."

"I'm calling." Lydia said. I got sick of their arguing before I decided to tune them out. _How did all of this happen, _I thought. _Why did all of this happen? Why me?_ I sounded like a stuck up teenager in one of those movies. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door banging.

"The kitchen, the door out of the kitchen leads to the stairwell." Stiles said.

"Which only goes up." Scott argued.

"Well up is better than here." Stiles said. He grabbed my arm and we were about to make a run for it, but I stopped him.

"I'm staying. I'm staying here." I told them.

"What? Are you crazy?" Stiles asked. I talked to Stiles in a low tone.

"I can distract him, the Alpha. I can buy you guys some time."

"And do what Jade? What about your powers?"

"I don't know, but I just have this feeling, like I have them right now, like a stroke of luck." He looked at me with worried eyes. "Stiles, go." I told him. I turned to the rest of the teens.

"I'm going to hold him off. Derek isn't going to hurt me." I told them. They all looked at me with worried expressions.

"Go!" I yelled at them, as the door banged again. Stiles turned to me and gave me a long big hug.

"Be careful." He said. "Please don't die on me. I need you." He joined Scott and the others and ran for the other door. Just then, the bolt on the door opened. I could see the Alpha's face as he peered into the room. The doors burst open and the Alpha let out a huge growl. His eyes landed on me, and for a second, he looked surprised.

"Come on." I whispered as he growled low. He got on all fours. "Just you and me." I said. I suddenly felt a surge of power flow through me.

_They're back_, I thought. "What are you waiting for?" The Alpha growled and came at me. I used my blue energy to blast him back into the hallway. It growled in frustration. I looked at my hands proudly. I looked back up and saw the Alpha walking slowly towards me. I backed up into the cafeteria, him and I circling each other. I quickly grabbed a chair and threw it at him, hitting his head.

We began to circle each other again, and as I looked into its eyes, there was something familiar about those eyes that I just couldn't put my finger on. The Alpha caught me off guard on got onto its two legs and picked me up my arm. It growled in my face. I tried to use the blue energy again, but this time it didn't work. I felt that my surge of power was fading away, and now I was helpless.

I knew I had just pissed off an angry alpha werewolf and now there was going to be hell to pay. It growled a lour growl into my face, and threw me across the room, into the pile of chairs and tables that had been barricading the door. It dragged me by my legs and slid me into the hallway. It picked me up and threw me across the hallway into a brick wall, making me hit my head. I hit the floor with a thud. I felt something wet seep onto my head. I touched it and realized it was blood. I heard the Alpha growl low as he stalked towards me.

But by then, I was already losing consciousness. The last thing I saw was those piercing red eyes.

"Derek." I whispered.

…..

Stiles POV

I was worried about my cousin. She had just risked her life for all of us. It was either that or she really wanted to get herself killed. I was starting to worry that my dad didn't get my message, so I decided to use my back up plan. I pulled out my phone and scrolled down my list of contacts.

"Who are you calling?" Allison asked.

"Mona Ravencroft." I answered, finally finding her name in my list.

"Who is that?" Jackson asked.

"It's Jade's sister. She might be able to help us if my dad didn't get my message yet."

"How?" Scott asked, confused as to what I was doing.

"Because she can get her eighteen year old ass to the police station and bring the cops here." I walked over to the other side of the room where none of them would be able to hear me.

_Pick up, Mona_, I thought. I waited for another minute until my call had been answered.

"Hey, Stiles." She said.

"Mona , thank God! Listen I need your help. I need you to go to the police station and make them come to the school." I whispered.

"What? What's going on? And why are you whispering?"

"We're at the school. Me and Scott and our friends. The Alpha trapped us here, and I called my dad but I don't know when he's gonna show up and-"

"What about my sister? Where is she?"

"That's the thing, I don't _exactly_ know where she is. She said she was going to try to hold off the Alpha and she told us to leave her, so-"

"And what about Derek?"

"Mona, just listen to me for a second! We're in a life or death situation right now! I need you to get the cops. They didn't believe us the first time we tried to bring them here, so I need _you_ to do it. I'll answer all of your questions later, just please do this for me." I pleaded.

"Okay, I'll get them there as fast as I can." She said, and then she hung up.

…..

Jade's POV

"Jade." Someone whispered. I groaned. "Jade." My eyes fluttered open. I looked up and saw the sheriff leaning over me.

"Sheriff Stilinski?"

"Are you okay? It looks like you hit your head pretty hard." He knelt down beside me. I started to get up, but was interrupted by a searing pain in my head.

"Come on," he said, helping me up. We made our way through the entrance of the school. There were cop cars pulled up everywhere and an ambulance truck. He led me toward it and I sat down in the back. The paramedic treated my head as the sheriff began asking me questions.

"Jade, what happened?" he asked. I thought for a moment and then everything came back to me. Me taking on the Alpha, leaving Scott and Stiles to protect them, Derek dying. I gasp, trying to breath.

"Are you okay?" Sheriff asked, as my breathing became steady again.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." I said.

"So can you tell me what happened? Or if you remember anything."

"I remember….Scott and Stiles calling me, to tell me to come to the school because they needed my help….and then I think someone hit me from behind, because I don't remember hitting me head." I lied.

"Do you think it was Derek Hale? Was he the one that killed all of those people?" he asked.

"No," I answered honestly. "It wasn't him. Did Scott and Stiles tell you that?"

"Yes, they did. They also said that you might tell me that it wasn't him so you could protect him."

"Sheriff, you have to listen to me. Derek loves me, and I love him. He would never hurt me." I told him.

"Are you sure he didn't murder all of those people?" he asked seriously.

"Sheriff," I began, "I know Derek Hale better than anyone else in this town, and trust me when I tell you that he would _never_ kill anyone." He sighed and looked at me with sympathy.

"Alright, Jade. But you have to understand that he's still a suspect and we'll still be looking for him. If you have any information about him, you're expected to come forward."

"I understand." I said. The paramedic finished fixing my wounded head. I got up off of the ambulance and found Scott and Stiles. As soon as they saw me, Stiles pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"I was afraid you were dead." He said, his voice cracking. I pulled back from him. He looked at my head. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I said, turning away from him. As soon as I did, I saw a car pull up, and a familiar person came out of it. I walked away from Scott and Stiles and ran into my sister's open arms.

"Thank God." She said as she pulled back. "What the hell happened?" she asked, looking at my face.

"Derek's dead." I told her, knowing I had an emotionless look on my face. Her eyes widened.

"What? No, that can't be. How-"

"The Alpha killed him, Mona." I said on the verge of tears. "He killed him right in front of me." I cried. She brought me into another hug, with herself on the verge of tears as well. I had also realized that when I came out of the school, his car was nowhere to be found and neither was his body. This had only just registered in my mind.

"Come on," she said. "Let's go home."

_**AN: Only five more chapters left and then the sequel! I have no idea what the name of the sequel will be, but if anyone has any ideas for the title, PM me or tell me the name in a review. The next few chapters should be up in a few days.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13:Lunatic

Chapter 13: Lunatic

_**AN: Thanks to all the people who reviewed and added this story to their favourites and so on! That really means a lot to me. Thanks so much and keep the reviews coming! Here's chapter 13.**_

Jade's POV

_Flashback….._

_I didn't want to go back to the cottage, Mona could see that, so she took me back to our old house. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was or what I was doing, but I had somehow ended up in a room. I remembered this room. It was my old room before I had moved out. I looked around the room, not much had changed. It looked sort of different because my stuff wasn't in their usual places where they'd usually be if I still lived here._

_I turned around and a memory came back to me. I was facing the couch and then all of a sudden, I could see Derek and I making out on that couch as young teenagers. I started breathing heavily. I turned around and faced the door and I could see Derek leaning down to kiss me. I turned quickly and faced the window and saw myself leaning down to kiss Derek outside of the open window._

_I screamed. Mona came rushing in, wondering what was wrong._

"_He's gone!" I sobbed. Loud sobs continued to fill the room as Mona walked over to me. She helped me up into my bed and lay beside me. I lay my head on her shoulder while she stroked my hair, letting me cry the entire night._

_When I woke up the next morning, I had a massive headache, mostly because of last night's events. I turned around and saw that my sister had stayed with me the entire night. I got up and looked in the mirror in my bathroom. My eyes were really red and puffy and my black hair was a mess. And you know what? I didn't care. I didn't give a shit what I looked like, not anymore. If _he _wasn't around anymore, what's the point of caring about my appearance, right? What's the point of caring about anything? Suddenly I didn't care if I lived or died. Nothing mattered if I could be with _him_._

_End of flashback _

Three days. That was the last time I saw him. These last three days, I had spent it doing nothing. I didn't eat or drink anything, I didn't shower or brush my hair. I didn't even talk to my sister or Stiles. The only thing I _had _done that would probably count for anything was that I had changed out of my clothes and just wore a black and white flannel button up long sleeve that had been too big for me when I got it. The shirt went over my thighs, but I still wore a bra and underwear under the shirt.

I was lying in bed when I heard a knock at the door. The door opened and I saw that Stiles had come in.

"Hey, I, uh, I brought you some coffee, and a bagel. I mean, if you want it." He said, nervously. I said nothing, and he was used to that for the past couple of days because I refused to talk to anyone. Mona had even brought Rose over from the cottage, but not even her soft meowing could get me to talk.

Stiles stood there nervously, not knowing what to do.

"Uh, I'll just leave it here." He said, resting the coffee and the bag on my dresser. "They're finally letting us go back to school today." He said, trying to lighten the mood. He came over and sat on the edge of my bed. "I wish I could stay here, though, with you." I said nothing as I continued to stare at the ceiling. "Okay, then, I have to get to school." He said. He leaned in and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Then he left the room.

Stiles POV

As I walked downstairs, Mona was waiting for me.

"How did it go?" she asked. "Did she talk?"

"No, she didn't. She just lay there and did nothing." Mona sighed. "I'm worried about her, Mona. For the last few days, I've been up all night worrying about her."

"You and me both." She said, as we walked outside. We stood on the porch. "I'm scared, Stiles. I mean, what if one day she decides she going to do something drastic and I'm not there. What if I wake up one day and she's not sitting her room doing nothing?"

"You think she might kill herself?" I asked warily.

"I hate to say it, Stiles, but it's only a matter of time until she does. I mean, look at her. She hasn't done or said anything for the past few days. It's only a matter of time before she questions herself for going on another day and then she'll be gone." She said sadly. "There's only so much I can do. That's why I've hardly left the house. I need to keep an eye on her."

"I'll come by after school, if you want. I can watch her for you." I suggested.

"Thanks, but don't you have to watch Scott? Isn't tonight a full moon?" she asked. Damn! I almost forgot.

"Yeah, but….I can stay for a few hours, if you want."

"Sure." She said. We hugged before I got into my jeep and made my way to school.

…..

"I'm started to worry about her Scott." I told him as we made our way to our early morning lacrosse practice. "What if she decides to kill herself? We need her, don't we?"

"I guess." He said uninterested.

"Aren't you even slightly worried for Jade? What if she _does_ kill herself?"

"I know she was Derek's mate, but can't she find someone else?" He asked.

"You don't get it! You don't know how happy Derek made her, do you? At first, I didn't like that she was with Derek, but then I saw how happy he made her. Jade told me about how they first met." We started making our way out of the locker room. "She said her and her sister had to move to Beacon Hills against their will and Jade didn't like being here until she met Derek on her first day of high school. He made her moving out of Detroit worth it, because she found her soul mate. She told me that after that day, deep down she knew she couldn't live without him. "

Scott looked at me, with a surprised look on his face. "I never saw it like that."

"You should see what she looks like, Scott. She's like a zombie now. Mona told me that all she does in stay in her room and lie on her bed. She doesn't eat or anything and I don't know if it's just me, but she looks like she lost some weight."

"I didn't know that Derek dying would have that big of an effect on her."

"Yeah, and the cops are searching for him. That's hurting her, too. You should tell her you're sorry. That might not help her, but you should still apologize."

"And I will…after the full moon." He said.

…

Jade's POV

"Hey, Jade. I'm going out to buy some food. Do you want anything?" Mona asked. I didn't respond, and I knew she was expecting that. She sighed. She came over to my bed and gave me a hug. "I'll be gone for a few hours." She said, as she left me alone in my room. I heard the front door open and close downstairs. I sat up in my bed, not knowing what to do with myself.

I decided that I should at least try to eat something. I hadn't eaten in three days. I slowly got up off of my bed and slowly made my way to the kitchen, mostly because I was weak and had no energy and I was starting to get dizzy from lack of food and water.

As I got into the kitchen, I looked in the cabinets for something to eat. I found a box of unopened granola bars that were still fresh. I opened the box and grabbed a granola bar and started eating it. The second I started chewing, I spit it out into the garbage. I put the granola bar down. It had tasted bitter to me even though it was fresh.

I went into the fridge and got some juice, but the juice had the same effect on me as the granola bar. I took the half-filled glass of juice and threw it into the nearest wall out of frustration. Glass shattered and juice spilled all over the floor.

Everything tasted bitter to me right now, and I knew that it was just me and not the food. I paced around the kitchen, sobbing in frustration and anger. As I paced around the kitchen, probably the billionth time, I noticed that the cabinet that Mona and I had kept our wine in was open. Maybe she had a little something to drink and forgot to close it. An idea popped into my head, thinking of how good it found feel to drown my sorrows in alcohol. I grabbed a bottle.

….

I had lost count of how many glasses of wine I drank after five, but I knew that the wine bottle I had opened was almost empty. I finished it off and grabbed another bottle from the cabinet, not using a glass this time. I started drinking straight from the bottle.

I stopped drinking and looked around the kitchen. I was sad, and angry and depressed. Suddenly, I thought, _why am I still here? Why am I still living? I have nothing to live for. People are trying to kill me and the one I love is dead. Why go on another day? _ It was then that I decided I was going to kill myself, and I knew just place to do it.

….

I was walking through the forest, still drinking my wine. I was in nothing but a flannel shirt with undergarments and I was barefoot. I knew I was drunk, but I didn't care. I didn't even know how long I was walking for, but I finally reached my destination: the burned Hale mansion. I was going to kill myself here, in his house. This was the only place where I could be close to him, but being _close_ wasn't enough. I had to be _with_ him. Almost everyone he loved died in this house, except Laura, so I decided I should die here, too.

Still drinking, I lazily threw the door open and stumbled inside. I looked around. _This place has been through hell_, I thought hazily. _His ghost must be here_, I thought again. I would speak my mind here, in his house, where his ghost was, because no one would truly understand but him.

"Derek!" I called out, my voice definitely sounding like I was drunk. "I don't think I can go on any longer. I can't go a second without thinking about you, and it hurts! It hurt seeing you die in right in front of me and I couldn't do anything about it! I don't see…any reason to go on anymore. I can't _do_ anything, or _be_ anything without _you_."

I looked down at the burned floor and let my tears fall. I looked up at the top of the stairs and couldn't believe my eyes. It was him. _It's his ghost_, I corrected myself.

I gasped at the sight of him. "You look so real." I cried. It almost looked _too_ real. He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of jeans, his shoes and his signature leather jacket. He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Jade?" the ghost asked.

"You can talk." I said, tears spilling over. He started walking down the stairs slowly. I looked at him, confused. "How can you make noise? You're a ghost." I said, referring to the sound that his shoes made when they came in contact with the hard wood of the stairs. He soon made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"You're drunk." He said accusingly. He moved to take the bottle away from me, but I pulled it close to my chest, like I used to hold my teddy bear when I was four.

"What are you doing?" I asked. "I _need_ this. I need the pain to go away. Seeing you die was the worst thing I ever saw. It was a nightmare." I told the ghost. "There's only one was to make the pain go-" I stopped mid- sentence because the wine bottle slipped out of my hands. Before it hit the floor, he caught it. Then he rested it on the staircase. He turned back to me.

"How can you catch wine bottles?" I asked. I must have been more drunk than I thought.

"Jade," he said, standing in front of me. "I'm alive."

"No." I said, not believing his words. "No, I saw you _die_ right in front of me. You're _dead._" I said, with tears cascading down my face. He came closer towards me and put his hands on the sides of my face. As soon as he looked into my eyes, I came to my senses .I knew my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. Derek was alive and he was with me, and I was too busy being an idiot to realize it.

"Derek?" I asked, crying and still sounding drunk. "You're alive!" I whispered. He nodded as he connected our lips. Suddenly, the world around me disappeared and it was just me and Derek. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. My arms went around his neck. We deepened the kissed and his tongue slid across my bottom lip, seeking permission. We both became more aggressive. My fingers ran through his hair, gripping the short black locks and he gripped the back of my shirt tightly.

I pulled away for air, and he leaned his forehead against mine. "How?" I asked, a single tear sliding down my face. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"I healed." He said simply.

"You were gone when the police showed up." I said. "Where did you go?"

"I had to leave. I heard when Scott said I was the killer. I've just been…around, hiding."

"Why didn't you come to me?" I asked.

"I thought the cops would be around you, in case I showed up." He pulled back to look at me in my eyes. "I didn't know how much pain you were in until you walked through my door. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I was alive. I'll never do that to you again." He told me. He kissed me softly. I was suddenly feeling slightly dizzy and I was very tired. I had hardly got enough sleep these last few days. Every time I closed my eyes, I only saw what I had thought was Derek's death replaying in my head.

I legs gave out, but he caught me. "Sleep, Jade." He said. "I'll be with you when you wake up, I promise." He picked me up bridal style and kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder and soon I was fast asleep.

….

When I woke up, I wasn't in the bed where I had been sleeping in for the past few days. I was in my room at the cottage. For a second I was sad, because I thought I had dreamed seeing Derek again. But as I opened my eyes, I realized something. I wasn't lying on a pillow. I was lying on a clothed chest, and the familiar smell of leather filled my nose. I sat up and turned to see who it was.

"It wasn't a dream." I said, my voice cracking. Tears of joy filled my eyes as Derek sat up and faced me. He took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately as the tears fell from my face. He pulled back, resting his forehead on mine. He looked into my eyes.

"I went to visit Mona. She was…surprised to see me." He said.

"What did she tell you?" I asked, know she had probably told him what I had been doing for the last few days that led to me walking to his house drunk. He looked at me seriously.

"She told me that you didn't do anything at all. She said she was worried about you. Why did show up at my house today?" he asked. I wasn't going to answer him, but the look on his face made it clear that he wanted an answer.

"I was….I was going to kill myself." I told him honestly. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off. "Derek, you don't know what I've been through the last few days. Sure, I didn't do anything at all, but just the way I was feeling made me not want to live anymore." Derek looked at me intensely. "Derek, I can't live without you. I knew that I couldn't the day I met you." I put my hand on his cheek. "Just please…please don't do that to me again. You saw what that did to me when I walked through your door. Just…please don't leave me."

Tears were falling from my face again. Derek wiped them away from my face. "I promise I won't do that to you again. I won't ever leave you." We kissed again and then he pulled away. He looked out my window. The sky was dark and the moon was full. "I have to go. I have to find Scott." He said. "I'll try not to be long, I promise." He kissed my forehead and then walked out of my room.

…

I heard the door open and close downstairs. I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"Jade?" It was Stiles. He opened the door wider and stepped in. I got up from my spot on my bed and ran to hug him.

"Stiles!" he seemed surprised. Not only was I talking, but I was hugging him, too.

"Jade! You're talking!" he said, hugging me back. I pulled back to look at him.

"He's alive. Derek's alive!" I told him.

"That's great." He said, seeing how happy I was.

"How did you find me?" I asked him.

"Mona gave me a key to your house and when I went over there to check on you, the house was empty so I thought you might be here." He said. "Listen, I can't stay long. I have to look for my dad. So I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Sure." I hugged him tightly and then he left. I sat in my room, waiting for my werewolf to come back.

Derek' POV

I was fully shifted looking for Scott. I found him on top of a car ready to attack the passengers in it. I jumped into the air and grabbed him, tackling him to the ground before he could do so. I threw him down into a large field and jumped in after him. We fought until I grabbed him and let out a huge growl, scaring him. He backed up into a tree, looking at himself, wondering what was going on with him. He looked up at me.

"What's happening to me?" He asked, still in his wolf form.

"Exactly what he wants to happen." I told him, referring to the Alpha.

…

I carried Scott through his house and into his room, resting him on his bed. He said a silent thanks and I nodded, turning around and began walking through his door.

"Wait." He said. I turned to face him.

"I can't do this." He said. "I can't be this and be with Allison. I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?" he asked.

"For someone who was bitten, I'm not sure. I've heard of one, but I don't know if it's true."

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

"You have to kill the one that bit you." I answered. He looked at me with disbelief.

"Kill the Alpha?" He asked. I knew what he was thinking, killing the Alpha seemed impossible.

"Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." I said.

…

Jade's POV

I heard footsteps in the hallway. I sat up and saw Derek walking into my room.

"I missed you." I told him. He responded by picking me up from my thighs and kissing me. My arms wrapped around his neck as we deepened the kiss. He moved from my lips and attacked my neck, leaving a trail of marks lower and lower. He moved the shirt from shoulder and started planting kisses there. He stopped for a second and I knew why. He had noticed that I wasn't wearing a bra. I had discarded it along with my underwear while he was gone. He moved to sit on my bed, with me straddling him and we continued to make out. He began to remove my flannel shirt, knowing I was naked under it.

My hands moved to discard his jacket and shirt, my hands roaming all over his body. I could feel that my shirt had been discarded. We fell into my bed and Derek flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He inserted two finger s inside me and started moving them.

"Derek." I moaned. He growled and looked into my eyes. I noticed that his canines were coming out. The moon was still full in the sky, so I knew it would be harder for him to control himself while we were having sex. His wolf was out now, and it seemed tired of fingering me, so he pulled his fingers out of me, getting rid of his pants and boxers and thrusted into me quickly.

His claws sank into my hips, and I didn't mind. My moans and his growls filled the room as continued to push in and out of me roughly. I gasped and gripped his hair and let out a huge moan as I reached my peak. He kept thrusting into me as I had my orgasm and I felt his release inside me. I looked up at him as his wolf threw his head back and howled, claiming me while the moon was still full.

His claw retracted and soon the wolf was Derek again. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I rested my arms around his neck, moving to lie on top of him. We kissed each other softly and fell asleep in each other's arms.

_**AN: This was one of my favourite chapter's to write, especially when Jade and Derek finally reunite! Chapter 14 is already written, but if I get some reviews, I'll post it tonight! **_


	14. Chapter 14:Wolf's Bane

Chapter 14: Wolf's Bane

Jade's POV

Currently I was racing down the road in Derek's Camaro. Why, you ask? Because the cops had found him at the school and when he was so close to finding out who the Alpha was, the cops had showed up. Stiles was sitting in the passenger seat with a walkie talkie that he stole from his dad to let us know where Derek was, and Scott was sitting in the back seat I noticed a car was following close behind us. "Does anyone know who that is?" I asked, referring to the car behind us.

"It's Kate Argent." Scott told me. As soon as I heard her name, I sped up even fast than before. After a few minutes, I couldn't see her car anymore. "I think we lost her." Scott sighed in relief. Stiles turned on the walkie talkie and we heard the sheriff.

"_All units, suspect is on foot heading into the iron warehouse."_

I made a turn and raced towards the warehouse. When I pulled up, I saw Derek crouched behind stacks of metal, hiding from Chris Argent. Stiles opened the passenger's side of the door and moved to the back seat. Derek jumped into the car and I drove away from the warehouse.

"What part of laying low don't you understand?" Scott yelled at Derek.

"Dammit!i had him!" Derek yelled in frustration.

"Who? The Alpha?" Stiles asked.

"Yes! He was right in front of me and then the police showed up."

"Hey, They're just doing their jobs." Derek gave Stiles a dark glare before turning to Scott.

"Yeah, thanks to someone who decided to make me the most wanted fugitive in the entire state!"

"Can we seriously get past that? I made a dumb ass mistake, I get it."

"Wait, how did you find him?" Stiles asked. Derek said nothing as I continued to drive.

"Can you try to trust us for a least half a second?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, both of us." Stiles jumped in. "Or just them." He said, seeing the glare that Derek gave him.

"The last time Jade and I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. First, she found a guy named Harris."

"Our chemistry teacher?" Stiles asked. What did a high school chemistry teacher have to do with all of this?

"Why him?" Scott asked.

"I don't know yet."

"What's the second thing?" Scott asked. Derek pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. It was a symbol.

"She found this. It's some sort of symbol." I could see though the rear view mirror that Scott had a look on his face like he had seen it before. "What? You know what this is?" Derek asked him.

"I've seen it on a necklace….Allison's necklace."

….

I dropped Scott and Stiles home and then Derek and I made our way just outside of town back to my cottage. I had recently discovered a very well hidden underground garage that Derek could hide his car in while the cops were looking for him. The sheriff called me every day to see if I had some more information on Derek and as usual, I told him 'no'.

Derek and I climbed into my bed and we started talking.

"Derek, who do you think it is?" I asked him.

"Honestly, I don't know. I don't have any good enough leads to decide who might even be a suspect." I sighed. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That night, at the school, I….I took on the Alpha."

"What? When? How?" He asked frantically.

"Derek, calm down. We were in the cafeteria and the Alpha was about to break down the doors and I told Scott and his friends to leave because I said that I could hold 'you' off. Scott and Stiles were the only ones who knew what I was _actually_ going to do. But for some reason, when I took him on, I felt….this surge of power."

"So what happened?"

"Well when I took him on, my powers, they came back for a little bit and then they just….stopped working."

"So what happened after?"

"Look, that's not the point. The point is that when I took him on, I looked into its eyes, and…I don't know, his eyes seemed familiar."

"What do you mean?"

"I felt like I knew him, but I just don't know exactly who it is." I said in frustration. He pulled me into his arms.

"Listen to me, we're gonna find out who it is, and then when I kill him, things will go back to the way it was, I promise." He said. After that, I fell asleep in his arms.

_It was blurry all around me. I could see much, but I knew I was in a building. There was someone with me, but I couldn't see who it was until I made out Stiles' face. We were walking down hallways and looking into rooms. Then, me and Stiles stopped and walked into an empty room. Again, I couldn't see much but from what I could make out, the room was definitely empty. I also noticed that there was something wrong with my hearing because someone else was talking and I could barely hear what the voice was saying._

_Stiles suddenly grabbed my wrist. We backed out of the room quickly, and then for some reason he stopped. We were both facing a figure. I knew it was a man, but I couldn't tell exactly who it was. Suddenly, my hearing was back and I could make out what the man had said._

"_You must be Stiles."_

I opened my eyes abruptly. I lay on my back and looked up at the ceiling as I came to consciousness. I thought about the dream that I had just had. But for some reason, it didn't feel like a dream. It almost felt….like a vision. Without my magic or not, I could always tell when my dreams had become visions and I had _definitely_ just had a vision. There were questions roaming my head. Where was I with Stiles? Who was talking to him before we backed out of the room? Who was the mysterious man who's voice I didn't know?

I decided that I was going to talk to my sister. I got up out of bed, careful not to wake up Derek and went to the guest room next to us. I knocked on the door softly.

"Come in." She said. I opened the door to the guest room and saw Mona on her bed, petting her cat. "Morning, sis." She said.

"I have to talk to you." I said seriously. I sat down on the edge of her bed. "I think….I think I had a vision." I told her. She sat up.

"Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, but it was blurry and I couldn't hear anything…except at the end." I told her.

"What happened?"

"There was this man….I couldn't make out who it was, but at the end of the dream, I heard what the man said. He said, 'You must be Stiles.'"

She looked at me. "Stiles was with you in the vision?"

"Yes, but I don't know where or when it was. And I didn't recognize the voice. But when I looked into the Alpha's eyes that night at the school, I felt like I knew him from somewhere."

…..

I met Sties at his school because I wanted to hang out with him before I had to go back to Derek later. He said that he had to work on an assignment but I told him that I didn't mind. When we got to his house, he took a seat on his computer chair and I sat on his bed.

"Hey, Stiles!" His dad called. He turned around in his chair.

"Yo, Da-Derek?" He asked. I turned to where he was looking and almost had a heart attack. Derek had been standing behind Stiles door. Derek was silently telling him to be quiet and to get rid of his dad. I rushed to the door with Stiles just before his dad reached the door.

"What did you say?" He asked his son.

"I said 'Yo, dad'." He gave his son a weird look and then greeted me.

"Nice to see you, Jade." He said smiling.

"Nice to see you too." I said, smiling back.

"So, do have any idea-" he began, but I cut him off.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen Derek anywhere." I lied smoothly.

"Alright, then." Then he turned to Stiles. "Listen, I've got something to take care of, but I'm gonna be there tonight, for your first game."

"That's great, awesome, good." Stiles said, trying to get rid of his dad. He smiled at his son.

"I'm really happy for you, and I'm very proud of you." He said, still smiling.

"Thanks, me too." He said. "I'm very happy and proud…of myself."

"So they're really gonna let you play, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, dad, I'm first line." His dad's smile became bigger.

"I'm very proud." He said again.

"Me, too again." Then his dad moved toward him to give him a hug. I smiled slightly at the loving gesture. After they pulled away from each other, his dad asked me a question.

"Are you coming to the game tonight, Jade?" He asked me.

"Yeah, for sure." I said, actually not sure if I was going to be there. "I'll bring my sister." I told him. He looked at the both of us and said he would see us later. After his dad was out of sight, Stiles and I moved back into his room. As Stiles closed the door shut, Derek slammed him into the door.

"If you say one word-" He began, but Stiles cut him off.

"You mean, like 'Hey, dad, Derek Hale's in my room. Bring your gun?'" He asked sarcastically. Derek kept glaring at him. "Yeah that's right, if I'm harboring your fugitive ass, it's my house, my rules, buddy." He said, hitting his shoulder. Derek looked down at where Stiles had hit him, and then he slowly let go of his jacket, straightening it out for him. Stiles then did the same thing to Derek, only resulting in Derek scaring Stiles into thinking he was going to hurt him.

"Did you get the necklace?" He asked. Stiles turned around in his chair. I was going to sit down on his bed, but Derek grabbed me from behind by my waist. I saw Stiles grimace at his gestured, but he continued to talk.

"No, he's working on it, but there's something else we can try." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"That night at the school, Scott sent a text to Allison asking him to meet him there ." He said.

"So?" Derek asked uninterested.

"So, it wasn't Scott."

"Can you find out who sent it?" Derek asked.

"No, not me, but I think I know someone who can."

…

"You want me to do what?" Stiles teammate Danny asked.

"Trace a text." He explained. Derek was sitting on a chair and I was sitting on Stiles bed, pretending to look at all of the information he had searched online about witches.

"I came here to do lab work, that's what lab partners do." He said.

"And we will…once you trace the text."

"What makes you think I know how?" He challenged Stiles.

"I looked up your arrest report." Stiles confessed.

"I was thirteen. They dropped the charges." Stiles shrugged his shoulders.

"No, we're doing lab work." Danny said, not giving in to what we needed. Stiles sighed in frustration, but pulled up their lab work anyways. Danny turned to look at the both of us. "Who are they again?" He asked curiously. Stiles turned to look at me and Derek.

"Oh, those are my cousins, Jade and….Miguel." I stifled a laugh at the fake name Stiles came up with to hide Derek's real identity.

"Is that…blood on his shirt?" Danny asked. I turned to look at Derek. Sure enough, there were blood stains on his shirt.

"Yeah, yes, he…gets these horrible nose bleeds. Hey, Miguel." He called Derek. Derek had no choice to look up from his book and respond to the silly name. "I thought I told you that you could borrow one of my shirts." He said, gesturing him to move to his drawers to look for something else to wear. Derek slowly closed his book, and rested it at the foot of the bed and got up, pulling off his shirt in the process.

I watched as Derek opened Stiles' drawers and began looking for a shirt. He pulled out one that didn't fit and turned to Stiles. "Stiles." He said. Stiles and Danny turned around. "This…no fit." He said, emphasising his words by pulling at the shirt.

"Then try something else on." Stiles said, in a tone that I knew he wouldn't be able to get away with if Danny and I weren't in the room. I also noticed that Danny was staring at him, and I suddenly knew Stiles plan: Danny was gay, so he was using Derek as a strip tease. Derek kept trying on many shirts and eventually got fed up.

"Stiles!" He yelled. "None of these fit." He said. Stiles turned to Danny.

"I'll need the ISP, the phone number and the exact time of the text." Danny said, finally giving in. Stiles raised his hands in victory. After five minutes, Derek found a black shirt that fit him. While Danny was focused on the computer, I silently got up and kissed Derek softly.

"I'm gonna kill that kid." He whispered to me, referring to Stiles.

"Later," I said, kissing his neck. After ten minutes, Danny had finally traced the text.

"There," he said, finishing. "The text was sent from a computer. This one." He pointed to the text on the screen.

"Registered to that account name?" I asked, not believing what I was seeing.

"No, no, no! That can't be right." Stiles said, not believing what he was seeing either. On the screen in red letters, was the name Melissa McCall, which Stiles had once told me was Scott's mom.

….

It was night time and we were parked outside of Beacon Hills Hospital in Stiles jeep. I was in the back while Stiles and Derek were in the front. They were talking to Scott on the phone.

"Did you get the picture?" Scott asked from the other line.

"Yeah, I did, and it looks just like the drawing." Stiles said. Then Derek grabbed his arm which held his phone and started talking to Scott, not realizing he was hurting Stiles' arm.

"Is there something on the back of it? An inscription, an opening, something!"

"No, the thing's flat and it doesn't open. No, there's nothing in it, on it, around it, nothing! And where are you? You're supposed to be here, you're first line." He said to Stiles. "You're not gonna play if you're not here to start."

"I know, but if you see my dad, can you just tell him…tell him I'll be there, I'll just be a little late." Derek turned to Stiles as he said that, knowing he wasn't going to make the game. Stiles hung up his phone.

"You're not gonna make it." Derek told him. "And you didn't tell him about his mom either."

"Not until we find out the truth." He said. Stiles moved to get out of the car, but Derek stopped him.

"By the way, one more thing." He said. Stiles turned to him. Derek grabbed his head and slammed it on the driver's wheel. Stiles cried out in pain.

"What the hell?" Stiles cried out.

"You know what that was for!" Derek yelled. "Now go!" He said. Stiles moved to get out of the car and I followed close behind him, giving Derek a kiss on his forehead before walking out of the car and into the hospital with Stiles.

…..

We were walking down the hallways of the hospital. Stiles was on the phone with Derek.

"I said I can't find her." He told him.

"Ask for Jennifer, she's been looking after my uncle." He told us. I directed Stiles to Peter's room. The room was empty. For some reason, this seemed too familiar to me.

"Yeah, well he's not here, either."

"What?" Derek asked on the other end.

"He's not here, Derek." I told him. Then I realized something. This seemed so familiar to me because it had been my vision. But then that would mean….

"Stiles, get Jade out there right now! It's him, he's the Alpha. Get out!" He said from the other line. Stiles hung up his phone and grabbed my wrist. We backed out of the room, but Stiles and I stopped. There, standing in front of us, was Peter Hale.

"You must be Stiles." He said.

…..

My heart beat was racing. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in front of me. Peter turned to me and smiled evily.

"And _you_ must be my nephew's mate, Jade Ravencroft, the infamous witch." I couldn't breathe from where I was standing. Stiles began pulling me back, but he stopped again. I turned around to see Peter's nurse, Jennifer.

"What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over." I knew always knew there was something off about her. Stiles suddenly put two and two together.

"You and him." He pointed to Peter and Jennifer. "You're the one who….and he's the….oh, my god, we're gonna die. We're gonna die." Stiles repeated. I turned to Peter as he just stared at us. I heard a thud and I turned around and saw that Derek had knocked out the nurse.

"That's not nice," Peter said. "She's my nurse."

"She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get her out of here." Derek said to Stiles, referring to me. He pulled me down to the ground as we tried to crawl out of the hospital, but it was hard as Derek and Peter were fighting. Somehow, Peter got a hold of me and threw into a bunch of chairs, somehow breaking them in the process. This only made Derek fight harder than he already was.

Stiles picked me up bridal style from the pile of now broken chairs and rushed out of the entrance. He didn't put me down until I was in the passenger seat of the car. He was soon driving away from the hospital.

"Oh my God!" He said, starting to freak out. "How is this possible? How is any of this possible?" He asked, rambling to himself.

"My vision." I whispered. He turned to me.

"What did you say?" He asked. I spoke louder.

"Last night, I had a dream, but I didn't know it was a vision until I woke up. You and I were walking down the halls of the hospital, but I didn't _exactly_ know it was the hospital. In my dream, everything was blurry and I couldn't see or really hear anything, except at the end when he said 'You must be Stiles.'

"Are you saying you knew it was him?" Stiles asked.

"No…I've never heard him talk. I only saw him after the fire, when Derek first took me there to see him. I guess that's why he seemed so familiar when I took him on at the school." I said. Stiles was close to my old house.

"Drop me off to my old house, I need to talk to my sister." I told him, knowing she was there doing research. After five minutes, we pulled up at my old house and I got out of his car. Stiles explained to me that he was going to the school to tell Scott what had just happened. He drove away and I went inside my house, ready to tell my sister what I had just discovered.

…..

Derek's POV

My uncle explained that he didn't know what he had been doing when he killed Laura. I tried to turn him down about joining his pack, because I wasn't a killer and I didn't want to kill people, even if they did have something to do with the fire. But he made it perfectly clear to me that if I didn't join him, that he would kill Jade. I remembered my words to her.

_Jade, I'll never let anything happen to you, I promise._

I knew what I had to do…..

_**AN: Thanks again for all the reviews I've been getting. The next chapter should be up in a few days! Please Review!**_


	15. Chapter 15:CoCaptain

Chapter 15: Co-Captain

_**AN: Only two more chapters left! I'm so exciting and I can't wait to start writing for season 2! Enjoy chapter 15!**_

Derek's POV

After the last lacrosse player left the locker room, I killed the lights. I heard Scott walking around the locker room, trying to find out what happened. His heart rate increased until he saw me.

"Thank God! Where the hell have you been?" He asked me. "Do you have any idea what's been going on?" I wasn't looking at him. He was confused at first, but then turned around, seeing my uncle.

"I really don't get lacrosse." He said to him, holding a lacrosse stick. I saw the realization wash over him.

"It's you." He whispered, finally figuring out what he had been trying to find out for a while now. My uncle ignored him and continued on with his little speech.

"When I was in high school, we played basketball. Now there's a real sport. I read somewhere that lacrosse comes from Native American tribes, and that they played it to resolve conflict. Do I have that right?" He asked himself. After a moment, he shrugged and put down the lacrosse stick. "I have a conflict of my own to resolve, Scott, but I need your help to do it."

"I'm not helping you kill people." He told him.

"Well I don't want to kill all of them. Just the responsible ones. And that doesn't have to include…." He stopped for a second and looked at me.

"Allison." I said, with no emotion in my voice. Scott turned around and looked at me like I had two heads.

"You're on his side?" He asked me. "Are you forgetting the part where killed your sister?"

"It was a mistake." I told him.

"What?" Scott asked, not believing what I had just said.

"It happens."

"What about Jade?" He asked. A pain went through my chest as he said her name. I realized that she didn't know where I was, and she didn't know about the deal I made with Peter.

"Scott, I think you're getting the wrong impression of us. We're really just trying to help you reach your full potential."

"By killing my friends."

"Sometimes the people closest to you could be the ones holding you back the most." Peter said.

"If they're holding me back from becoming a psychotic nut job like you, I'm okay with that." Peter then started advancing towards him and Scott looked back at me, as if I was going to do something to help him.

"Maybe you could try to see things from my perspective." He said, as his claws began growing out. Before Scott could do anything, Peter sank his claws into the back of Scott's neck. After he took them out, Scott fell to the ground, and I saw Peter leave. I looked to the ground and saw that Scott's eyes turned gold. I wanted to help him, but I thought crossed my mind.

_You're doing this for Jade. _I told myself.

"Come on, Derek." I heard Peter from outside the locker room. "We have another stop to make." He said. I left Scott on the ground and left the locker room, anxious because of where our next destination was.

Jade's POV

Mona was….surprised. Actually, surprised was an understatement. She was shocked and furious, just like I had felt when I found out. How and why it happened, I didn't know. Mona and I were driving back to my cottage in her car. I was thinking about where Derek could have been and if he was okay. I was worried about what Peter might have done to him.

We got back to my cottage late at night. Mona went into the kitchen to make something for her to eat and I went upstairs to change out of my clothes. As I entered my room and closed the door, I was startled to see Derek on the opposite side of my room, with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Thank God!" I whispered. I ran over to him and gave him a hug. After a moment, I realized he wasn't returning it. I pulled back and looked at him confused. But his eyes weren't on me. I turned around to see what he was looking at and I saw that Peter was there. I started breathing heavily, but stood my ground.

"Hello, Jade." He said calmly.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I asked, because I had created enough wards specifically to keep him out.

"The wards you put around your home were broken." He said, in an obvious tone.

"What the hell do you want?" Peter then looked at Derek and smiled slightly.

"She is strong, Derek. That's what I like about her. You chose a good mate." He said.

"Honestly, cut the crap. I know you didn't break into my room just to brag about how strong I am." I said, wondering what he could possibly want with me.

"There's something I want to discuss with you." He said in a serious tone.

"Well, you could do that, or you could tell me how you got a witch to block my powers." I challenged him, waiting to see what he would say. Peter looked down and chuckled. "So who was it? Who was the witch who decided to go and betray my grandmother's rules?"

"You're smart," he said. "I like that."

"_Who_ was it?" I demanded.

"I knew that if anyone had a chance at figuring out my identity, it would have been you and your sister. So, I found I warlock who was tired of living by your grandmother's silly rules. He willingly joined my pack, but as a warlock." I was surprised by his answer. For a second, I thought he hadn't been the one behind it, but Peter surprised me yet again.

"You know, I have to admit, that _was_ pretty smart what you did, blocking me and my sisters powers. But, it wasn't very smart for _him_. When my grandmother finds out, he'll be executed for using an illegal spell."

"You're strong and powerful, Jade, which is something I could use in my pack." He said, trying to change the subject.

"You've got to be kidding me! There is no way in hell I'm joining your stupid wolf pack. I'm not a psychotic killer."

"Hmm, very well. Maybe you'll change your mind after you see things from my perspective." He said. He nodded at Derek and then he grabbed from behind by my arms. Peter began advancing towards me.

"Derek, what are you doing? Stop!" I struggled in his arms, but I couldn't break free. I saw Peter's claws grow out and I began to panic, thinking he was going to kill me. He then sunk his claws into the back of my neck. I gasped at the pain, feeling the blood running down my neck. Peter pulled his claws out of me and Derek let me go. I dropped to the ground, writhing in pain.

_Suddenly, I could see the Hale mansion before it had been horribly burned, and I saw two arsonists looking at it from afar. I saw them running up to the house, pouring gasoline all over it. They had been the ones who were killed in the forest a while ago. The scene changed, and then I could see Peter in his Alpha form, breaking down doors and then facing me, getting ready to attack. The scene changed again, and I could see him on the bus, attacking the driver. Peter's memories danced around my head, and I could see the Hale house going up in flames. I could hear people screaming, and saw them trying to claw their way out. I saw Peter, looking for a way out of the house._

_The scene changed again and it must have been after the fire, because I saw Peter with bandages covering half of his body, being put down in a hospital bed. I also saw him in the forest in his Alpha form, jumping on a boy and biting him. It must have been Scott. The scene changed , and I saw Peter's nurse, walking into the room. Peter was slowly rising from his spot on the hospital bed, looking at the full moon._

_The memory changed again, and I saw something familiar. It was similar the vision I had when I had arrived in Beacon Hills with Derek. Laura was walking through the forest on the full moon. She stopped for a moment._

'_Peter?' She asked. He turned around and his canines grew out, ready to attack her. The memory suddenly changed to her bloody half body in the forest._

Suddenly, I was back in my room. I gasped. I looked around. My room was empty and I had been lying on the floor. I stripped my clothes until I was just in a bra and underwear, and then I crawled into my bed and wrapped the sheets tightly around me. Tears silently fell from my face as I went to sleep.

_How could he do this to you?_ , was my final thought before I fell asleep.

…

Derek's POV

As soon as I had left Jade in her home, I regretted what I had let my uncle do to her. When we got back to the house, I started asking him questions.

"So…what are you going to do about the warlock?" I asked him, referring to the one he was using to block my mate and her sister's powers.

"Well, after we resolve our…problem, he will no longer be of use to me, so I'll dispose of him."

"You mean, kill him?" I asked.

"Of course, Derek. Even I don't kill him, he's going to die anyways. And you're going to help me kill me as well." I was about to say no, but then his eyes began glowing red. "If you want your precious Jade to live, you _will_ help me kill him after he's done his part." He growled. Then his eyes turned back to normal. "Besides, I thought _you_ would want to be the one to do it. After all, he _is_ the one making your Jade powerless. I thought you'd want revenge. And once he's killed, the spell will wear off instantly, and then your Jade will be powerful again and she can join our pack." He said.

He left me in the burned living room alone and then left the house. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, I punched the nearest wall and growled. I leaned against the broken wall and thought about my mate; her beautiful eyes, her soft lips, her long black hair, her wonderful scent, everything that drew me to her when we first met.

I missed her so much. Sure, it had only been a few hours since I had last seen her, and we had been apart longer than that before, but this time was different. I had to stay away from her and do everything that Peter said or she would die and I couldn't bear for that to happen. I wanted to go and see her right now, but I was afraid she would hate me. I looked out the broken window. It was dawn. Nothing and no one was stopping me right now, so I was going to see her.

…

Jade's POV

Mona was spending most of her time at our old house nowadays, so I was used to being alone in my cottage. I was in the kitchen when I heard the front door open. I turned around and I saw Derek walking in.

"What do you want?" I asked, turning back around, not wanting to see him. I heard him walk towards me and he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and pulled me closer to him.

"Jade, I'm sorry." He whispered, moving the hair away from my neck and kissing my pulse point. I sighed, wanting him to take me right here, right now, but then I remembered what had happened last night.

"Don't." I told him, my voice cracking. He kissed up and down my neck, and I knew he was leaving marks. I knew I was turned on, but I couldn't do this. It would just seem wrong after what he did to me.

"You want me," he whispered in my ear, turning me on even more. "And I want you." He said, moving one of his hands from my waist and moving it down my bare leg. I turned around and pushed him away from me.

"But I'm still mad at you." I told him. Before I could go any further, he grabbed my wrist, turning me around to face him. "Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"I'm doing this for you." He said softly. I scoffed.

"You're going around killing people with your psychotic uncle for _me_? Really, Derek? That is the most stupid excuse I've ever heard." I told him, pulling away from him and going towards the stairs. He caught up to me again and was about to grab my arm, but a surge of power went through me and I turned around and put a small force field like shield around me, making him stop where he was standing and looked at me with a shocked expression. I was surprised as well, and I was also wondering how long it was going to hold.

Derek looked at me with a sad expression and then he slowly back away from me and left my house. As soon as he did, the shield went away. I sat on the stairs and tears silently fell from my face.

…..

It's been almost four days and I haven't seen Derek in a while. I stayed home most of the time. After I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a tank top, I heard a knock at my door, and I went go get it. Stiles and Scott were standing at my front door.

"We're taking you out." Stiles said. I looked at him confused.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because your sister says you haven't been out in days." Scott said.

"Guys, I don't think-"

"Come on," Scott said. "We can have lunch together, stop and smell some flowers, play with woodland creatures." He continued, trying to lighten the mood.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Smell flowers? Play with woodland creatures?" I asked them. "Are both of you okay? You're not high, are you?"

"What, no, Jade, we just thought we could take your mind off of things." Stiles said.

"You mean like Derek joining Peter?" I asked.

"Yeah." They confessed. I looked at them for a second and then I grabbed my blue sweater that was hanging on the hook by my front door, slipped on my black Vans and I picked up Rose, and then closed the door.

"Um…I don't think that's such a good idea." Scott said, referring to my cat. I didn't get it at first, but then I understood. Rose was a cat, and Scott was practically a dog. As we walked to Stiles' jeep, I explained to Scott why bringing my cat would be a problem.

"Don't worry, Scott. Rose is…good with dogs. Ever since I got her, I put a spell on her that makes her immune to reacting the way a normal cat would around a dog. You'll be fine." I told him, but he still looked at my cat in a strange way.

"She's giving me a look." He told me, staring at my cat, as he got into the back of the car.

"Stop being so paranoid." I told him. "Maybe she likes you." I suggested, giving my cat a kiss on her head. She meowed in return. Stiles got into the driver's side and we drove into the town of Beacon Hills, looking for something to do.

…

We pulled up to the back of an empty building parking lot, where Jackson and Chris Argent were, looking at Jackson's car.

"Hey Jackson." Scott said, poking his head out from the back seat. "Everything okay?"

"Hello, Scott." Argent said, in the most normal way. God, it made me sick. I pet my cat as they continued to talk. "Your friend here was just having car trouble and we were taking a look."

"There's a shop down the street that has a tow truck." I said, slightly glaring at Chris while petting my cat. I could tell that I was intimidating Jackson at the same time.

"Do you want a ride?" Stiles asked. I opened the passenger side of Stiles' jeep, getting ready to move to the back seat. "Come on, Jackson, you're way too pretty to be out here all by yourself." Stiles continued. I couldn't understand why Scott and Stiles were desperately trying to get Jackson away from Argent. I got out of the jeep so that Jackson could get into the back with Scott.

"Hey, Jackson." Argent called. He went over to the front seat and turned the keys, hearing the car start. "I told you I knew a few things about cars." He said. He then got into his car and drove away. Scott and Stiles got out of the jeep to talk to Jackson.

"What, are you following me know?" Jackson asked angrily.

"Yes! You almost gave away everything right there!" Scott yelled.

"What are you talking about?"

"He thinks you're the second beta." He explained. Jackson looked at him with a confused expression. "He thinks you're me!" He yelled hitting Stiles' jeep.

"My jeep!" Stiles yelled, but Scott ignored him.

"I could hear your heart beat from a mile away, Literally! He thinks there's something wrong and now I have to keep an eye on you so he doesn't kill you too!" He said, hitting Stiles jeep again, ignoring Stiles pleas.

"This is your problem, not mine. I didn't say anything, which means _you're_ the one who's going to get _me_ killed. This is your fault!" He said, pushing Scott into Stiles' jeep.

"Can we please stop hitting my jeep?" Stiles cried out.

"Wait a minute." I said, stopping them from any further conversation, and then turning to Jackson. "You know? How did you even find out?" They both ignored me.

"When they come after you, I won't be able to protect you. I won't be able to protect anyone." He said, looking between me and Stiles.

"Why are you looking at us?" Stiles asked.

"Get me what I want and I'll be fine protecting myself." Jackson demanded.

"No you won't. Trust me, all it does is make things worse.

"Really? You can hear anything you want and run faster than humanly possible. Sounds like a real hardship, McCall."

"I can run really fast now, but half the time, I'm running away from people try to kill me!" Jackson was still unconvinced. "And I can hear things, like my girlfriend telling people that she doesn't trust me anymore right before breaking up with me. I'm not lying to you. It ruins your life." Whoa. Allison breaking up with Scott was news to me.

""It ruined _your_ life. You have all the power in the world and you don't know what to do with it. You know what it's actually like? It's like when you turn sixteen and someone buys you a Porsche, when you should have started out with a Honda. I drive a Porsche." He said. He walked away from us and got into his car, driving away.

…

After we all had lunch together in a small little dinner, Scott and Stiles drove me home. I was kind of tired, so I decided to take an afternoon nap. As I fell asleep, I drifted off into a dream.

_I was in the hallway of my home. I walked downstairs into the living room and looked around. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I sensed something watching me and I looked out the window my door. I looked out and saw a shadow, a big shadow, and it looked like it was facing me. Thunder and lightning filled the sky and I suddenly saw the Alpha._

_My eyes widened and I jumped back. I looked out the window again, but the shadow was gone. I turned around and went into the kitchen. I heard the thunder and lightning again and I saw the Alpha. He howled loudly at the sky as he broke in through the window, ready to attack me._

I woke up screaming. I suddenly grabbed something that I realized after a moment was a hand. I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Derek. My heart rate was up and my breathing was shallow.

"I….I was….around, and I heard your heart beat." He explained. "I didn't want to risk not coming here and you were in danger, so I came to check on you." He said. I sat up slowly. He was sitting on the edge of my bed and he was close to me. We were silent and he was still holding my hand, but we looked at each other for several minutes before I broke the silence.

"Do you remember when we were in high school, and whenever I had a nightmare, I would call you and you would always answer your phone, no matter what time it was." I smiled at the memory and looked up at him, continuing. "You would…you would run to my house and you would sneak through my window and you would stay with me until I was asleep again."

He smiled. "Sometimes I stayed with you the entire night." He said.

I nodded. "Yeah, I remember that, too." Then I let go of his hand, and curled up in my sheets and closed my eyes. It was still the afternoon, but I was still somewhat tired.

"Are you tired?" He asked me.

"Kind of." I said with my eyes still closed.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?" He asked.

"Well, I figured you'd have to go back to your Alpha soon, and I thought it would be better if I was unconscious when you left." I told him honestly.

"Jade," He said, caressing my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I'm not going anywhere for a while." He told me. I sat up.

"Really?" I asked. He put his other hand on my other cheek.

"Really." He said. I looked into his eyes and I suddenly didn't care about what happened a few days ago. We both leaned in at the same and our lips met. We kissed each other like we hadn't kissed in years. He pulled me onto his lap. I slowly pulled off his jacket, throwing it on the floor and began pulling off his shirt, revealing his muscles to me. I leaned down and began kissing and biting his neck. His hand slowly slid up my shirt, unclasping my bra.

I pulled away from him and pulled off my shirt and shrugged out of my bra. Derek lay us down on my bed and flipped us over so that he was on top of me. He started kissing down my neck and soon made it to my chest area, where he began to kiss and lick my breasts. I moaned as he kissed lower and lower down my body until he reached my shorts. I saw him grow out his claws on both hands and watched him shred my shorts and underwear, turning me on even more.

I gasped when his tongue slipped in between my folds. I moaned and pulled at his hair, making him growl. After several minutes, I came into his waiting mouth and I thought I saw his eyes turn blue. I pulled him back up to my lips, tasting myself on his tongue. I worked on taking off his pants, but he made it easier for me by taking them off himself. I flipped the both of us over so that I was on top of him.

I looked down at him and saw that his eyes were turning from green back to blue. I took his member in my hand and place it at my entrance and sank down on him, moaning as he filled me. He grabbed my hips firmly and guided me up and down his shaft slowly, trying to savor the time that we had together. He stopped for a second and sat up so I was straddling him. He wrapped my bed sheets around as and then he grabbed my hips again, guiding me up and down his member slowly.

I moaned softly and gently put my hands on the sides of his face, kissing him passionately and he moaned as our tongues clashed together. He was being slow and gentle with me. This wasn't like all of the other times when we were fast and rough with each other. This moment actually reminded me of when I had my first time with Derek. It was slow and gentle and it was beautiful, just like it was right now.

I felt a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach. I slightly quickened my pace, but I was still slow. After a few minutes, I came and bit into Derek's shoulder, not being able to handle so much pleasure. I was still moving, but Derek had taken over and was still moving slowly inside me and then after a moment, I felt his release inside me. I moaned in his ear and he tightened his grip on my waist. He lay back on my bed while I was still lying on top of him. He moved a piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear, getting a better look at my face.

"I love you, Jade." He whispered.

"I love you, too Derek." I told him. He kissed me softly and then I fell asleep in his arms.

…

When I woke up, it was night. I noticed I was lying on my bed now instead of on top of Derek. I noticed he was sitting on the edge of my bed, putting on his clothes.

"I have to go." He told me sadly. I immediately became sad, because I had hoped he wouldn't have to leave me again to go and serve his crazy uncle. "Jade, I-"

"Just go." I told him, my voice cracking. I felt tears streaming down my face before I could stop them. I closed my eyes as Derek leaned down and kissed my forehead. My eyes stayed closed until I heard my front door close downstairs.

After twenty minutes, I heard a knock at my door. I quickly got out of my bed and slipped on a bra and underwear, slipped on one of Derek's shirts that I kept for safe keeping and cotton leggings before running downstairs to answer the door.

"Scott, what's wrong?" I asked the worried teenager who showed up at my door.

"It's Jackson. Derek's gonna kill him."

"What?"

"Peter told me. I know Jackson's an ass, but I can't let him die, and you might be the only one who can convince Derek not to kill Jackson." He told him. I slipped on my Vans and then Scott led me through the forest, trying to pick up Jackson's scent.

….

Somehow, Derek didn't kill Jackson. Hunters had arrived at his house and one of the bullets from their guns hit Scott. Derek told me to get Scott and Jackson out of the house while he would distract the hunters. Jackson had run the other way while I was dragging Scott away from the Hale house and into the forest. Scott fell down and he dragged me with him, being weakened by the wolfsbane bullet.

"Scott, don't give up! Stay with me." I yelled. But he was already losing consciousness and I was afraid he would die. At this point, I felt completely useless. I couldn't have healed him myself, but I could. I was so caught up in keep Scott alive that I didn't notice the sound of footsteps coming towards me.

"Maybe I can help." A voice said. I looked up. I recognized this man. He was Scott's boss. I wasn't going to take any chances, so I decided to let him help Scott. He picked him up and I noticed Scott was struggling, but his boss calmed him down. He led me to his car that he left at the edge of the forest and then we drove to the animal clinic. I walked inside with him as he placed Scott on the operating table.

"You seem tired." He said to me. "Maybe you should go home, and come back earlier tomorrow morning before I open, if you want to check on him." He suggested.

I nodded. "Okay, thanks." I said to him. I began to walk out of the building and down the road when a Porsche pulled up beside me.

"Need a ride?" Jackson asked. I was about to say no, but then I remembered I was only in a t-shirt and leggings that were barely keeping me warm. I opened the passenger side and got in.

"So, where to?" He asked.

"Just outside of town." I told him. "There's a cottage there, you can't miss it." He began to drive and most of the car ride was silent. When he was a few minutes away from my cottage, he asked me a question.

"So, what are you?" He asked me. I was about to tell him to mind his own business, but he spoke before I could. "Come on, I know you're not human. You have to be involved somehow if you know about McCall; I mean, you can't just be Stiles' distant cousin. But you don't look like you're one of _them _and besides, I know you and Derek are together." He said. When we pulled up to my cottage, I turned to him.

"You already know too much. I'm not telling you." I said. His eyes averted from me to my porch, where Rose just happened to be sitting, waiting for me. I opened the passenger side of the door, getting out.

"You know," He began. I stopped in my place. "The cat is a dead giveaway… witch." He said, with a cocky smirk. I glared at him and slammed the passenger door, walking into my house with Rose in my hands.

As I got into bed, I could help but wonder what happened to Derek…

_**AN: The last two chapters are done, but if I get 5-6 reviews, I will post chapter 16 today for sure! Please Review!**_


	16. Chapter 16:Formality

Chapter 16: Formality

_**AN: I'm officially blown away by how many reviews I've been getting! Thank you guys so much! Here's chapter 16!**_

Jade's POV

It was 7 AM in the morning when I woke up. I put on a sweater over my tank top and put on my Vans and taking my cat with me. Still in my shorts and tank top, I drove over to the vet's office where Scott was. I pulled up into an empty parking space and left Rose in my car. I opened the door and rushed in where Deaton was waiting for me.

"Is he okay?" I asked.

"Yes, he's okay now. You can see him if you want, Jade." He said. He opened the door to the wooden gate to the operating room and I began to walk in. Before I saw Scott, I turned around to face him.

"How do you know my name?" I asked him.

"I'm a friend of your grandmother's." He responded. "She talks about you and your sister all the time." I nodded. That made sense. I gave him a small smile before I walked more into the room.

"Scott." I said, walking to the operating table, giving him a gentle hug. "How are you feeling?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He said. "I'm healing, which is a good thing. How about you? Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine." I told him. Scott's boss came into the room to look at x-rays for a minute, and then we all heard the door open and close.

"Hello?" He called out. Suddenly Scott grabbed his wrist, trying to stop him from going out to see who it was. He gave Scott a reassuring look before going out to see who it was.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"Peter." He whispered back. He made to grab me, about to go in a corner, but I told him to go ahead. I peeked out from behind the door frame to see what was going on and it was indeed Peter.

"I'm sorry, but we're….we're closed." Deaton said, stopping. He must have known something was off when he looked at Peter.

"Hi, there." He said in a fake friendly way. "I'm here to pick up."

"I'm not sure if I remember you dropping off." Deaton said, in a calm way.

"This one wondered in on its own." Peter said, slowly walking forward.

"Even if it did, I'm afraid I can't help you. We're closed."

"I think you can make an exception this one time, don't you?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible. Maybe you can come back during regular hours." Peter looked around for a moment, glancing at me for half a second, but even so, his stare made my blood run cold.

"You have something of mine. I'm here to collect it."

"Like I said, we're closed." Peter then tried to get across the wooden gate that led to the back room, but for some reason, he just couldn't. I saw his hand slip over the wood.

"Mountain Ash." He said. "That's an old one." He suddenly grabbed a chair and threw it at Deaton, who didn't even flinch. I jumped at the sound, and saw pieces of wood fly in different directions.

"Let me be as clear as possible." He said in a tight voice. "We. Are. Closed." Peter then fixed his jacket and was on his way out, but then stopped for a few seconds. I could see his lips moving , so I guessed he was talking to Scott. As he went out the door, I still stood were I was, looking at the place where Peter had just been.

"Are you okay?" Deaton asked me. I hadn't realized that I had been staring into space. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine." I said, taking a deep breath. I went into the operating room and told Scott that I would give him a ride home.

…

Scott, Stiles and I were in Scott's room. I was sitting on his bed and Rose was sitting on my lap, cleaning herself. I brushed my bangs away from my face. My bangs had almost grown out and I was somewhat happy because they were always getting in my face nowadays.

"Call it again!" Scott ordered Stiles, referring to his phone that he just so happened to lose.

"It's not here." Stiles said. "Why don't you just get another phone?"

"No! I can't afford a new one." He said, scrambling around his messy room, looking for his phone. "I can't do this alone. We need to find Derek."

"Well, a) you're not alone, you have me and Jade, and b)didn't you say Derek walked into gunfire? He sounds pretty dead." Stiles said. I glared at him and then he looked at me, realizing what he just said. "Sorry."

"The hunters are only using him to get to the Alpha. They're not gonna kill him."

"Okay, so then just let them do what they're planning. They use Derek to get to Peter, problem solved."

"Not if Peter's going after Allison to find Derek. I can't protect her on my own, which means we need to find Derek first. Can you just help me?" Scott was clearly freaking out over losing his phone and Peter going after Allison.

"Maybe you lost it when you two were fighting. Remember that? When he was trying to _kill_ you. After you interrupted him trying to kill Jackson? Are you starting to see a pattern of violent behaviour here?"

"He wasn't going to kill anyone." I protested. "Derek wouldn't do that."

"I'm not letting Derek die." Scott told him

"Can you at least think about letting him die? For me?"

"Stiles!" I yelled.

"Sorry." He said again. "I'm under a lot of stress." Suddenly Scott stopped. We all heard a car pull up in his driveway.

"My mom just got home from work." He said. He stopped and listened attentively to what his mom was saying. Stiles and Scott told me that Peter had taken Scott's mom on a date last night and tried to change her so that Scott would join Peter.

"Is she okay?" Stiles asked. Scott shook his head. "What is she doing?"

"She's crying." Scott told us. He sat down at the edge of his bed with a sad look on his face.

"Scott, you can't protect everyone." Stiles told him.

"I have to." He said.

…

Derek's POV

I was hanging from the metal cuffs restraining me while Kate went through my things.

"Come on, Derek. He killed your sister." She said to me, wondering why I wasn't telling her who the Alpha was. "Either you're not telling me because you wanna kill him yourself or for some reason, you're protecting him." She said, pulling out my driver's license, and began taunting me.

"Look at that sour face." She said, holding up my picture on my license to my face. "I bet you always have people coming up to you saying 'Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile more?' Don't you just wanna kick those people in the face?"

"I can think of one." I said, anger leaking out of my voice.

"Promise?" She asked, turning around. "Cause if I thought you'd be that much fun, I'll let you go." She went back to my jacket and shirt and got my phone, scrolling through my contacts. She stopped at one and then a slow smile spread across her face.

"I know this girl." She said, enlarging the picture that I had for my contact. She showed me the picture and my blood ran cold. She was talking about Jade. My Jade. And the worst part was that she knew her. "I met her in an alleyway. She was looking for some type of bracelet which I had just happened to find." She looked at the picture of Jade again and she chuckled. "She's beautiful, Derek. I would hate to see what happened to her if she got hurt." I growled and she laughed.

She then began looking through my text messages, specifically from Jade to see what kind of information she could get. I was pretty sure she had found something because a slow smile spread across her face. She then read the message out loud.

"'_Be careful, Jade. I'll see you tomorrow, I love you_.' Aww." She said. "Isn't that sweet? The werewolf found its mate." She chuckled. "I wonder what she would say if she knew about us, about all the fun we had together six years ago. You _did_ tell your precious Jade, didn't you?" She asked stalking towards me. "Did you tell her about all of the hot, crazy sex we had?" She taunted. Jade did know everything about me and Kate, but I kept my mouth shut. "Remember how this felt?" She stopped and licked me up my stomach. My anger surfaced and my canines grew out and I growled at her.

"Sweetie, I don't wanna torture you." She said. She turned around as the door opened, and a bald, muscular man walked in, cracking his knuckles. "But he does." She began to walk out of the room but turned around one last time to tell me something. "Maybe while I'm gone, I'll find your precious Jade Ravencroft and bring her here so she can see how weak you are…and then maybe she can heal you with her powers." I looked up at her, my eyes widened. "That's right, Derek. I know a witch when I see one."

…

Jade's POV

It was the night of Stiles' winter formal. I came over to his house to help him get ready.

"Jade, you really don't have to be here if you don't want to."

"Of course I wanna be here, Stiles." I told him, watching him put on his suit.

"Can you come help me with my tie?" He asked. I got up from my seat on my bed, leaving my precious cat to sit and watch as I helped my cousin fix his tie.

"You look great!" I exclaimed. "So, who's the luck lady?" I asked.

"Lydia Martin."

"Wow, cousin! I didn't know you had it in you. Besides, from what I here, she's the most popular girl in your school."

"Believe it or not, I've had a crush on her since the third grade."

"Aww, that's so cute! Taking her must be a dream come true." I smiled.

"Yeah…but Jackson broke up with her and Allison convinced Lydia to go with me. It kinda feels more like a pity date." He said.

"Hey, don't let that bring you down. She is the most lucky girl, getting to go with you to the formal, if you ask me." I told him, fixing up his tie.

"Did you ever go to your winter formal?" He asked me.

'"Yeah, I did."

"Did you go with Derek?" He asked warily.

"Yeah."

"_The_ Derek Hale went to a high school dance?" Stiles asked amused.

"Believe it or not, he did. That night was the first night we…."

"Oh, god, no Jade! I do _not_ need to know about the night you and Derek did the deed."

"No, Stiles, not that. It was the first night we said we loved each other."

"Oh." He said.

"There, all done." I picked up his jacket from his bed and helped him put it on. He looked at himself in his full length mirror. "Stiles, you look amazing." I told him. He turned around and gave me a big hug.

"She's right." A voice said from the door. We both turned around and saw his dad looking at the both of us. "You look great, Stiles. Your mother would be proud." He said. I saw a flash of pain go through Stiles face. I'm guessing she wasn't around anymore.

"I should probably get going." He said. He hugged me once more and gave a hug to his father and then he left, leaving me with my uncle.

"Anything?" He asked me. He saw the discomfort on my face. "Sorry, I keep asking you, I'm just trying to do my job."

"I know Sheriff."

"That and I'm trying to look out for my niece." He put his arm around me and led me out of Stiles room down to the kitchen and Rose followed close behind. "I don't want to offend you by saying anything wrong, but whether you like it or not, Derek Hale is dangerous."

"I know that he is, Sheriff, but I just know that Derek would never do anything to try to hurt me." By now we were in the kitchen. I sat down and he offered me some coffee and put some milk in a bowl for Rose.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked in a serious voice, sitting down in a chair.

"Sure."

"You _do_ know about the fire, right?"

"Of course."

"Did you live in Beacon Hills at the time?"

"No, I didn't. I actually moved here a few months after it happened, it's when I met Derek. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I might have a theory and I wanted your opinion."

"What's your theory?"

"I think that all of the murders were connected, that all of the people who were murdered had something to do with the fire."

"So that's why you think it's him that's murdering people? You think he wants to get rid of the people who had something to do with the fire?" I asked him.

"But what I don't understand, is why he would start with killing his sister."

"I know that he didn't and besides, wasn't Derek let out of jail because they determined that Laura's cause of death was from an animal?" I asked, drinking the coffee in front of me.

"I guess…but it's just all so confusing, how all of the murders look like animal attacks but at the same time, the way the murders are connected to the fire gives Derek Hale a motive." I wanted so much to tell my uncle who and what was really behind this, but I knew that I couldn't. It was too dangerous. I was so deep in thought, I didn't realize he was trying to get my attention.

"Jade, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just….I remembered I had to go and see my sister." I told him, finishing up my coffee. "Thank you, for the coffee." I told him. I gave my uncle a hug and then I walked out the door with Rose following behind me. I got into my car with her and drove back to my cottage, not knowing what I was going to do with myself for the rest of the night.

I changed my clothes into something comfortable. I changed into Derek's dark blue long sleeve, with a white tank top under, and sweatpants, but I still kept on my boots in case I had to go somewhere. I went into my witch lair, with Rose following straight behind me. I looked around at all of my potions and spell books, all of the bottles which held contents that would strange to a normal human. I leaned against the table and thought about what had happened the past few months. I was worried that I would never get my powers back. As long as the warlock kept using the spell and Peter was keeping him alive, there was no way I was getting them back for a long time.

I thought about all the times I had power surges and then I thought that the spell that the warlock had over me must have not been done properly, because of my power surges and the fact that I had a vision, even though it was blurry. That or the spell was wearing off. I could only hope.

I stopped and gasped. Scenes were dancing in my mind, almost like a movie playing fast forward. Scenes of Scott attacking Stiles in the locker room, scenes of my sister being knocking out after using a spell, Derek being shot by Kate, seeing Peter negotiate with a warlock, Laura being killed, Derek almost dying because of the Alpha, running through the school with Scott and Stiles, Peter Hale being the Alpha, Derek being captured by hunters and being torture my arch enemy, Kate, Peter biting Lydia, Stiles almost being bitten by Peter and Peter killing the warlock, Allison finding out the truth about Scott, Scott in the forest, in the vet's office the same night and then him standing in front of my house.

The vision stopped and I gasped. I ran to my front door.

_**AN: Jade has her visions back! One more chapter to go! Review and you will all have the last chapter before you know it! Please Review!**_


	17. Chapter 17:Code Breaker

Chapter 17: Code Breaker

_**AN: This is it, guys! The last chapter! I'm so excited and I would like to say thank you guys so much for the reviews! It means so much to me. After this story, there is a short story I wrote taking place a week after Derek became Alpha and something important happens to Jade that's also going to be mentioned in my season 2 sequel. The story has already been completed and I've just been waiting to post it. So keep a look out for it. The story is called TLR: The Return of Rochelle Skye.**_

_**Anyways, enjoy the last chapter!**_

Jade's POV

I ran to the door and opened it to reveal Scott with his hand raised about to knock the door. I took a look at him. His eyes looked slightly puffy from crying and he wasn't wearing a suit like he was when he was at the winter formal, he had changed into regular clothes.

"I saw." I told him smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"I _saw_, Scott." He looked at me with a confused expression. "I had a vision." I told him proudly. His smile grew and he moved to hug me.

"That's great!" He said.

"It was like…a movie playing fast forward in front of my eyes." I told him pulling away. "I saw everything I was supposed see if my visions weren't taken away."

"What about your powers?" He asked as I invited him in. I turned around and saw an unlit candle. I focused and when I opened my eyes, the candle lit on fire.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, hugging Scott again. "They're back! My powers are back!" I told him.

"So what about the warlock?"

"He's dead. Peter killed him. I saw it. It feels so good to have my powers back."

"I need your help." He said. "Did you have any visions of Derek being locked up or anything?"

"Yeah, I did. He's being tortured by Kate." I told him, my anger rising.

"I think I know how to find him." He said.

…

We were in the forest and Scott began climbing up a huge rock. He looked back at me, as if asking me for approval. I nodded for reassurance. It was a good plan, and I was surprised that Scott had come up with it on his own. Scott slowly kept climbing up the rock, making sure that he wouldn't fall. I saw Scott shift into his wolf form and then he threw his head back, howling. He howled for minute or so and then he shifted back, climbing down the rock slowly. He back up and waited for a minute. He lost hope and I patted him on the shoulder. We were about to leave, but we then heard another howl. I recognized that howl anywhere, as I had heard it so many times. It was Derek's howl.

…..

Stiles POV

I had finally finished helping Derek's crazy uncle, but he wasn't done with me yet. "Give me your keys." He ordered. I handed them over. Then he crushed them in his hand, leaving the keys that hung from the key chain bent in all sorts of directions. He handed them back to me and then went to his stolen car.

"So you're not gonna kill me?" I asked. I regretted what I had just said because Peter then began making his way over to me. He saw me back up in fear.

"Don't you understand yet?" He asked me. "I'm not the bad guy here."

"You turn into a giant monster with red eyes and fangs and you're not the bad guy here?"

"You know, I like you Stiles." He said to me. I rolled my eyes. "Since you've helped me, I'm going to give you something in return. Do you want the bite?"

My eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you want the bite?" He repeated. "If it doesn't kill you, and it could, you'll become like us."

"Like you?"

"Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture?" He asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice. He took another step towards me. "That night in the woods, I took Scott because I needed a new pack, it could have easily been you. You'd be every bit as powerful as him. No more standing by his side watching him become stronger and quicker, more popular, watching him get the girl. You'd be equals, maybe even more. And besides, you were disappointed when you found out you weren't born like your dear cousin, Jade. Well, now's your chance to become something better, stronger."

He grabbed my arm and raised it to his mouth. "Yes or no?" I saw his canines grow out and he was about to bite me, but I snatched my arm away before he could do so.

"I don't wanna be like you." I said in a shaky voice.

"You know what I heard just now? Your heart beating slightly faster over the words 'I don't want'. You may believe that you're telling me the truth but you are lying to yourself. Goodbye, Stiles." He then went into his stolen car and drove off.

Jade's POV

We began running through the forest, keeping up with Scott as he followed where the howl had come from. I didn't know how far we had ran but we ended up on the Hale property. I could see the burned house from in between the trees. Scott closed his eyes, trying to find Derek's scent. We were close, and I could feel it.

Then he grabbed my hand and we went down a tiny hill. Scott knelt down and saw a gate-like door leading underground. "I know this place." I whispered.

"You do?"

"Yeah, Derek showed it to me a few weeks ago. He said if I was ever in danger, I could hide here, and that he would come and find me." Scott opened the door and he helped me inside. We walked around the dark tunnel, looking around for any sign of Derek. We then came across a large door. Scott pulled it to the side and we walked in. He found a light and then he turned it on, revealing a shirtless, sweaty Derek.

He looked up to see who was there, but he saw me instead. I looked at Derek. He looked tired and weak, and I knew he didn't like me seeing him like this. Scott moved to help him get out of the metal cuffs that were restraining him, but only managed to get one off before we heard the gate door open.

"Hide." He told us. Scott and I ran out of the room and closed the door. Scott looked around.

"Where are we gonna hide?" He asked panicking. The footsteps were getting closer. Suddenly I had an idea. I moved him into a corner.

"Hold my hands." I told him.

"What?"

"Now!" He grabbed my hands. I then whispered the spell of invisibility.

"I can still feel that you're there, but I can't see you….I can't see myself either."

"It's an invisibility spell, now be quiet and keep holding my hands until I tell you to let go." I told him. A bald man wearing black walked right past us, not even knowing of our presence. He opened the door and I saw him walk into the room with a baseball bat in his hand.

"Ready to have some more fun?" He asked Derek. "To be honest, my knuckles are kind of hurting, so I brought some help." He held up the baseball bat. "But, I'm warning you, I used to play in college."

I reversed the spell as soon as the man was about to hit Derek, but he caught the bat in his hand.

"I brought a little help too," He said. The man turned around and he saw me and Scott standing in the door way. Derek punched the man, knocking him out cold.

…..

"Scott, help me with this." He said, as he pulled off the electrical attachment that was used to shock him.

"No." He said.

"What? Jade," He began.

"I can't do that." I said.

"Jade, if you're still mad about-"

"It's not about that, Derek." I told him. I wanted to help him, but Scott told me I couldn't do anything until Derek agreed to help Scott kill Peter. On the way here, Scott filled me in about how Peter lied to Derek about killing Laura. I had a feeling that he had been lying this whole time.

"I'm not helping you until you tell me how to stop Peter." He said.

"You really wanna talk about this right now?" Derek asked.

"He's going after Allison and her family. He's going to kill them."

"So what?"

"So tell me how to stop him."

"You can't!" I saw Derek trying to get out of the other cuff restraining his left hand. "I don't know when Kate's coming back so just get me out of this right now! Get me out right now!" I took a deep breath. No matter what, I couldn't let Derek out until he agreed to help Scott.

"Promise you'll help me!"

"You want me to risk my life for your girlfriend? For your stupid, little teenage crush that means absolutely nothing? You're not in love Scott! You're sixteen years old. You're a child."

"Stop it! Both of you." I shook my head. "Scott, just let him out." I said, giving up. Scott looked at me and then looked back to Derek.

"Maybe you're right." He said. "But we know something you don't. Peter said he didn't know what he was doing when he killed your sister, right? He lied." Scott stopped to pull out the picture he showed me almost an hour ago. "Remember this?" He asked, pulling out the same picture that Laura had got in the mail a few months ago.

….

Stiles POV

After Chris Argent had attacked Jackson and I in the hospital, he so generously lent me his car. I was on my way to the Hale house when I suddenly had an idea.

"Where the hell are we going?" He asked.

"We're going to see my cousin." I told him. "My…distant cousin."

"You mean Jade?"

"No. Her sister."

….

We were in the Ravencroft's witch lair with Mona. She had seen us coming and had been waiting on the porch for us when we got there.

"What are you doing?" Jackson asked, as my eighteen year old cousin was mixing chemicals and potions and what not into some beakers which she so happened to have.

"I'm making a self-igniting Molotov cocktail."

"Huh, so Lydia isn't the only one who knows what that is." I said.

"Me and my sister are super smart, Stiles." She said, as she mixed chemicals into three beakers.

"Why are you doing this?" Jackson asked.

"Because you'll need it." She answered, finishing up her creation.

"Why?" I asked.

"Let's just say I _saw_ something go up in flames." I then knew what she was talking about. She had a vision and someone was going up in flames tonight.

"But how?" I asked.

"The warlock is dead. Peter killed him." She answered. "I saw it, and my sister most likely saw it too."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Jackson asked, clearly lost as to what we were talking about. We both ignored him. She handed one beaker to Jackson and another one to me, and then took the last one in her hand.

"I coming with you guys." She said. She led us out of the lair and out of the house. We then all went to Jackson's car and proceeded to the Hale mansion.

…

Jade's POV

"This is what brought your sister back to Beacon Hills, right?" Scott asked him.

"Where did you get that?" Derek asked.

"My boss told me that a few months ago someone came into the clinic asking for a copy of this picture. Do you know who it was?" He asked him. "Peter's nurse. They brought your sister here so that Peter could kill her and become the Alpha and that's why you're going to help me." Derek faced twisted in to anger and he leaned back against the wall. Scott sighed and turned around walking towards me. "Just say you'll help me and I'll help you unlock your other…." Scott stopped as we heard metal bend and break.

We both turned around to see that Derek had unlocked the other cuff holding him to the wall.

"I'll help you." He said.

…

I watched Derek as he put on his shirt and jacket. Scott quickly grabbed his phone, happy to have found it. Derek looked up and met my eyes. Before I knew what I was doing, I walked towards him and met him in a bone crushing hug. As he held me in his arms, I finally felt whole again. For a second, there wasn't any hunters, or psychotic killers, it was only me and Derek. He leaned down and we kissed each other. It didn't last very long, but I still felt like it was one the best kisses we'd ever shared.

"Um…I, uh, hate to break this up," Scott said, making me snap back into reality, "But we have to get out of here." Scott said uncomfortably. I got out of Derek's embrace and held his hand as we walked out of the cellar.

When we got outside, we began walking towards the Hale house. Derek was still holding my hand and leaning on Scott, because he was still too weak to walk.

"Wait, wait!" He said, trying to get Scott's attention. He began to look around. "Something doesn't feel right. It's almost like it was-"

"No, don't say 'too easy'! People say 'too easy' and bad things happen. You think finding you was easy, getting away from Allison's dad, none of this was easy."

"Fine, you're right." He said. Before we could take another step, an arrow shot through the air, lodging itself in Derek's shoulder. I looked out to see where it had come from and I could see Kate directing Allison where to shot the next arrow, which just so happened to hit Derek in the leg.

I got down on the ground, freaking out as I broke the arrow and pulled it out from Derek's shoulder. As I did that, another arrow shot through the air

"Scott! Your eyes!" Derek called. But it was too late. The arrow hit the tree behind Scott, temporarily blinding him. Derek then broke the arrow in his leg and then helped me get up, and dragged Scott towards the house, with Kate and Allison following behind us.

Derek then fell to the ground, the arrow in his leg weakening him.

"Help Scott." He told me. I was about to protest, but he stopped me. "Please. Help him and get out of here. I don't want you to get hurt." Tears formed in my eyes and I nodded, following Scott. He then fell to the ground and I fell beside him.

"Allison, I can explain." He said.

"Stop lying." She told him. "For once, stop lying."

"I was going to tell you the truth at the formal. I was going to tell you everything." He said, moving back, while I did the same. "Everything that I said, everything that I did-"

"Was to protect me." She finished.

"Yes." He said.

"I don't believe you." She said. As Kate began to make our way toward us, I crouched protectively in front of Scott.

"Shoot him already before I have to shoot myself." She said.

"I thought you said we were going to catch them." Allison said confused.

"We did that. Now we're going to kill them." She then shot Derek in the chest.

"Derek!" I cried out. As she came up to us, she looked at Allison.

"I know that look. That looks like the 'you're gonna have to do it yourself' look."

"No way." I stood up. "Not on my watch." I was ready to take her on, but what she had done next stopped me. She blew some sort of dust on the ground toward my feet, and I mistakenly inhaled it. I recognized that unpleasant smell anywhere. I fell to the ground, coughing and trying to breathe.

Kate chuckled. "I knew you were a witch when I first saw you." She said. Allison watched in horror as I struggled to breathe and keep myself alive. I heard Derek growl in the distance. Then she turned to Scott.

"Wait, Kate what are you doing?" Allison asked. Kate pushed her to the ground and aimed her gun at Scott.

"I really do love those brown eyes." She said. She was about to pull the trigger, but a voice in the distance stopped her.

"Kate." It said. It was Chris Argent. "I know what you did. Put the gun down." He said, looking at the house.

"I did what I was told to do." She said.

"No one asked you to murder innocent people. There were children in that house, ones that were human. Look what you're doing now! You're torturing a witch and pointing a gun at a sixteen year old boy, with no proof he spilled human blood. We go by the code: nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."

Kate refused to put her gun down and then Chris held up a gun pointing it towards Kate. He then shot a bullet into a tree.

"Put the gun down," He said. "Before I put you down." After a moment, Kate put her gun down. Scott then moved beside me, rolling me over on the ground into fresh air. I gasped, breathing in air greedily. The door to the Hale house opened with a creak. Chris and Kate aimed their guns while Allison stood back. Scott and I got up from our place on the ground.

"What is it?" Allison asked.

"It's the Alpha." Scott said, his eyes shifting from brown to gold.

…..

It began to rain lightly and the Alpha began to knock us to ground one by one until it was just Kate. Peter caught her off guard and grabbed her hand, while she tried to shoot him, but failed. He then broke her arm and then threw her into the air on the porch, and then dragged her into the house.

"No!" Allison cried out. I knew Peter was going to kill her and to be honest, I didn't really care. She was going to get everything she deserved. I got up from my place and ran to Derek, who was still lying on the ground.

"I'm okay." He said. "I'm healed." I knelt on the ground beside him. He then looked towards the house. "It's time. We have to kill him." He said. "Together."

I remembered when we first came here and he said that he needed my help to kill the Alpha. He got up and held hands as we walked towards the house where we were going to finish this once and for all.

…

Kate was dead when we got into the house. Scott had shifted and so had Derek, and I was ready to fighting, using my powers and my awesome fighting skills I picked up from my dad.

"Run." Scott said to Allison. She ran out the back and then we began our attack. As we fought Peter, he was beginning to shift back and forth and managed to knock out Derek in the process. I blasted him with energy, knocking him back with lots of force and in return, he grabbed me and Scott and threw us, both of us hitting the door frame and then falling down. From the mirror on the ground, we began to see Peter shift into his full Alpha form.

He grabbed us and threw us out the broken window, damaging it even more the process. Peter then burst out of the window as well, picking me up and throwing me into the nearest tree. I tried to get up, but I fell back down right away. There was glass sticking out of my pants that were lodged into my leg, and I could feel the blood oozing out of my skin.

Suddenly I saw a car come to a stop. I recognized that car. I watched as Stiles jumped out of the car and threw something in a beaker. Peter caught it without trying and growled at Stiles. I then saw Scott handing Allison her crossbow and then she aimed it right at the glass, letting the arrow fly right into it. Suddenly as the glass broke, it burst into flames and Peter's arm caught on fire. I saw Jackson and my sister get out of the car as well and threw beakers filled with the same thing that Stiles had and Peter's entire body suddenly went up in flames.

He then went towards Allison and her dad, but Scott stopped him from going any further and kicked him, knocking him back. Peter fell to his knees, now in his human form and looked at his burned body and then fell to the ground.

After a moment, I saw my sister and Stiles run over to me, looking at my injured leg. They started pulling the glass out and I hissed in pain.

"Are you okay?" My sister asked, hugging me.

"I'm fine." I told her, slightly smiling. I knew she had her powers back and I knew that she knew that I had mine as well. Stiles kissed me on my forehead and pulled me into a hug. We suddenly heard footsteps. It was Derek. He was in his human form and he was walking towards Peter, and he knelt beside him.

"Wait!" Scott yelled. "You said the cure comes from the one that bit you. Derek, if you do this, I'm dead." I got Mona and Stiles to help me up from my spot. My leg still felt funny, so I leaned on the tree behind. We all looked at Derek.

"Her father, her family. What am I supposed to do?" Scott asked him. I saw Derek take a deep breath.

I heard Peter whisper to Derek. "You've….already….decided. I can smell it on you." He growled as his eyes turned red. Derek lifted his hand in the air, his claws already grown out.

"Wait, no, don't!" Scott yelled. Bu it was too late. Derek slashed Peter's throat. Peter took his last breath and his eyes turned back to their normal colour. Derek stood up and turned to look at us. His eyes turned red instead of the cobalt blue that I was used to.

"I'm the Alpha now." He growled.

…..

Everyone eventually cleared out of the Hale property. I told Mona to take Stiles home and that I would see her later. That left me and Derek in the yard. He had moved away from Peter's body and stood close to me, but made no move towards me. I slowly began walking towards him, but my leg gave out. He caught me in his arms.

"It's okay." He said. "It's over now. He's dead." I nodded and buried my face in his shoulders. I felt him pick me up bridal style and walked into his house into his room. "Nothing is going to tear us apart again." He told me, as he rested me on his bed.

…..

The police had been here a few hours ago, and took away Kate's body, but not before Derek had put Peter's charred body under the floorboards of his living room. I was wearing nothing but Derek's shirt and a light tank top under it as we lay in his bed, just holding each other. We then heard the door open and close.

"Derek!" It was Jackson.

"Stay." He told me. I watched him as he left his room. I slowly got up from my place on his bed carefully and stood in the open doorway.

"I-I helped you. I helped save you." I heard him say. I saw Derek take a step towards the staircase. "You got what you wanted….you got what you wanted. Now it's _my_ turn to get what _I_ want." He said. I saw Derek jumped down the flight of stairs landing in front of Jackson.

I went back into Derek's room, and closed the door. I closed my eyes and got into Derek's bed, determined to block out whatever was going to happen…

_**FIN….**_

_**AN: Thank you so much for all of the reviews, for the people who have been following this story and for the people who are following me! I appreciate it so much! I am currently working on the first chapter for the season 2 sequel, and it will definitely be released sometime next week after I release the short story.**_

_**Please review this last chapter! Until next time,**_

_**-roxstarchic0263**_


End file.
